Amar En Tiempos De Dolor y Tristeza
by dafguerrero
Summary: Sasha quiere recuperar a sus santos dorados caidos especialmente a uno en particular. Podra Sasha embarazarse de Sisifo en un plazo de tres meses y por fin declararle su amor recompensar ese tiempo perdido
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente bonita volvi con otra novela. Espero que sea de su agrado pues esta sera la primera vez que escribo con lost canvas aunque la verdad aun estoy en proceso de terminar el manga. **

**La verdad uno de los personajes que mas he fascinado de esta serie es Sisifo de Sagitario ya que su muerte me dejo asombrada jamas habia visto algo singular como lo fue Sisifo mas como este se saco su corazon con tal de que su diosa pudiera pasar a las puertas del Lienzo Perdido. Pero lo que mas enamoro de este caballero es su personalidad el como este fue un lider nato de naturaleza y su amor platonico por Sasha aunque si bien aqui hay diferencia de edad enorme pues Sisifo tiene 29 años de edad segun investigue y Sasha tiene 14 años en esos tiempos las mujeres se casaban apenas les venia el periodo ya eran candidatas para ser esposas para esos tiempos poreso me tome la libertad de aumentarle la edad a Sasha a 18 años de edad pense hacerlo en 19 años que es mi edad pero despues me arrepenti ya que desde la decena del 1 las mujeres de los tiempos de antes se casaban creo que ya a los 17 años deberian estar esperando su segundo hijo bueno perdon me desvie del tema el punto es el siguiente quize hacer una novela donde Sasha le correspondia los sentimientos a Sisifo no quedara en un amor platonico. Bueno sin mas explicaciones aqui les va el prologo. **

**Amar En Tiempos De Dolor Y Tristeza **

**Prologo**

**Santuario De Athenas 23 De Enero De 1744. **

Era una noche oscura en la habitacion de la diosa Athena la diosa se encontraba sentada en el respaldo de la ventana observando la luna se veia tan hermosa desde lejos pero a la vez era su unica compañera la que verdaremanete entendia su dolor y siempre la consolaba. Desde hace de un año que la guerra santa habia terminado le habia quitado a Sasha a sus santos dorados solo quedando dos con vida Shion de Aries que era el actual patriarca del santuario y Dohko de Libra que vivia en rozan actualmente. Desde hace mas de tres meses que habia cumplidos los 18 años de edad estaba deprimida se sentia sola ya el santuario no era el mismo ya no estaban sus doces caballeros dorados por ese motivo ella se sentia sola. Extrañaba cada gesto, palabras de cada uno de sus caballeros pero habia uno en particular que ocupaba el pensamiento de Sasha a su mente vino los ojos azules prusia de Sisifo.

Saha lloro callada pues desde hace mas de un año que lo habia perdido en las puerta del lienzo perdido cuando, intentaron entrar a la puerta del Lost Canvas desde entonces ese vacio en su corazon quedo ella lo extrañaba demasiado al principio no sabia con certeza ¿Que era lo que sentia? Despues con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que era un sentimiento que ella jamas creyo que experimentaria en la vida, un sentimiento que la acompaña todas las noches y no la dejaba respirar. Amor. Se habia dado cuenta muy tatde que se habia enamorado de Sisifo como el tambien se habia dado cuenta tarde en esos momentos que el realizaba la exclamacion de Atena ella se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos pero cuando queria tratar de aclarar sus dudas el ya no estaba ahi para decirle lo que sentia ningun de sus santos dorados estaba era un vacio que jamas dejaria el corazon de Sasha. Se nego tenia que acostarse a dormir mañana seria un dia atareado tenia que descansar pues mañana empezarian a ver ¿Como iban la reconstruccion del santuario de Atenas? Necesitaba estar descansada lo mas rapido posible.

Se recosto en su cama apago la luz de la vela estaba cansada necesitaba descansar habia llorado mucho eso le habia quitado las energias necesitaba descansar trato de cerrar los ojos al principio le costaba mucho dormir pero ya despues de un rato pudo descansar empaz comenzo a dormir tranquilamente. Su unico consuelo eran sus sueños donde se veia a si misma con el.

**Sueño De Sasha.**

Siempre soñaba lo mismo donde se veia a si misma en los brazos de Sisifo ambos observaban el anochecer como cualquier pareja que salia a compartir una cita cualquiera pero para ella era especial pues dejaban de ser caballero dorado de Sagitario y diosa Athena y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho desnudo y deliniaba sus biceps bien tonificados sonreia con ternura diciendo.

- La noche se ve hermosa desde aqui hace tiempo que no me detenia a ver las estrellas ¿Sabes?-. Ella hablo feliz con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro a lo que Sisifo asintio, le beso cariñosamente la frente a Sasha que comenzo a cabecear por el agotamiento pues tenia mucho sueño pues estabaa agotada de estar con este hombre tanto magnifico solamete queria descansar en el pecho desnudo de su amante.

- Lo se descansa mi cielo, todo estara bien te prometo que yo vigilare tu sueño ahora descansa piensa en lo que mas deseas en este mundo-. Hablo Sisifo con una voz suave y varonil que habia conquistado a Sasha desde el primer momento y mientras acaricibia su rostro con un debo la arropaba con una sabana pues ella se encontraba completamente desnuda pues habian hecho el amor por mas de dos horas y ya Sasha se encontraba agotada pero muy feliz en sus brazos. Sasha comenzo a soñar pensando en que Sisifo un dia la desposaria y tendrian hijos serian una familia. El jamas se imagino tenerla asi completamente desnuda, entregada y principalmente feliz durmiendo tranquilamente en su pecho ni en sus sueños mas ocultos e eroticos penso tenerla asi. Le beso la frente con ternura era tan fragil y hermosa.

Sisifo se acomodo coloco su rostro en la frente de ella tambien comenzo a cerrar los ojos estaba agotado tambien lo unico que queria era descansar, rodeo completamente la delicada cintura de Sasha con sus fuertes y poderosos brazos de hombre durmio pacificamente con ella. Sasha abrio los ojos sonrio al ver a Sisifo durmiendo tranquilamente le dio un beso en los labios cuando se disponia a volver a dormirtar todo se comenzo a poner oscuro eso asusto a Sasha que no dejaba de buscar asustada a Sisifo pues no lo encontraba por ningun lado eso la asusto.

Corrio hasta un precipicio cerca de ese habia una cascada de lava convinada con sangre fresca como si hubieran matado un ejercito de caballeros para formar ese terrible rio de sangre, pero eso no fue lo que atemorizo a Sasha lo que la habia atemorizado fue que en esa misma casacada habia cadaveres de personas muertas todas estaban vestidas de blanca caminaban hasta el final de una roca saltaban hasta el rio que quedaba a una altura sumamente alta entre esas almas estaba Sisifo eso aterrorizo a Sasha que intento correr pero sintio que sus pies no podian moverse eso la asombro trato de moverlos pero no pudo su cuerpo no le respondia eso la atemorizo y cuando bajo la mirad a sus pies se horrorizo al ver que estaba encadenada con cadenas doradas hirvientes que le quemaron la piel de los tobillos y ella pego un grito ahogado de dolor pues sentia que la piel le ardia entonces sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver alguien que no creyo que volveria a ver... a Alone su hermano a quien no veia desde que ella expulso a Hades de su cuerpo vestia una tunica de color blanco hueso con bordados en turquesa con negro en la mangas del vestido que usaba, zandalias doradas y llevaba una cruz muy parecida a la que ella usaba de niña antes de ser llevada al santuario por Sisifo. Llevaba una biblia en su mano y un rosario que Sasha le parecia familiar.

Sasha estaba atemorizada temia lo peor pues su hermano Alone tenia una mirada fria y severa que la asusto hasta lo mas profundo de su alma comenzo a retroceder asustada pues temia lo peor y Alone sonrio de forma arrogante se acerco a ella diciendo.

- Has pecado Sasha lo sabes muy bien ¿Quien lo diria? La diosa Athena que a permanecido desde los tiempos de la antiguedad virgen ha perdido su virginidad, por un caballero dorado me sorprendes querida-. Rio Alone y Sasha sentia que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas ante las crueles palabras de su hermano.- ¡Eso no es cierto! Lo ice porque amo a Sisifo y no permitire que me lo quites ya las garras de la muerte, me lo quitaron ya no lo tengo de verdad quiero a Sisifo de regreso-. Lloro Sasha al recordar al antiguo caballero de Sagitario a su Sisifo.

- No lo tendras Sasha el esta donde debe estar en el Tartaros, en cambio tu vamos eres una estupida al no darte cuenta de los sentimientos de tu caballero de Sagitario, el siempre te amo pero tu nunca te diste cuenta ahora que no lo tienes a tu lado simplemente estas mal estas sufriendo dices que sentiste su dolor claro el dolor de su alma quizas pero no el dolor de su corazon-. Hablo Alone cada palabra golpeaba el pecho de Sasha esas palabras de le desgarraban en el fondo de su alma porque ella sabia que era verdad ella jamas presto atencion a los sentimientos de su caballero, ahora que se dio cuenta que le correspondia era demasiado tarde ya no estaba aqui. Alone sonrio arrogantemente el jamas creyo que el precusor de la guerra santa Sisifo de Sagitario habia cautivado el corazon de su hermana Sasha-Athena tendria que darle una tortura muy digna a Sisifo pues no se podia dar el lujo de permitir que su hermana siguiera soñando con ese simple caballero dorado que habia estado rondando sus pensamientos desde hace un año saco la espada le apunto directo al corazon de Sasha para que ella sintiera el mismo dolor que Sisifo sintio ella temblo atemorizada tenia miedo cuando Alone estaba a punto de tirar a espada en su pecho todo se volvio oscuro escucho a alguien llamandola. Pero ella sintio la espada atravesandole el pecho pero despues de eso todo se volvio oscuro.

Sasha se desperto sobresaltada estaba atemorizada se toco el pecho buscando a lo mejor algun indicio de una herida hecha por la espada de Hades pero no fue, asi su pecho estaba intacto solo tenia esa cicatriz que se habia hecho cuando Sisifo le disparo la flecha en su pecho pero nada mas... Eso ico estremecer a Sasha que volteo a ver para saber ¿Quien estaba a lado de ella? Se encontro con los ojos de violeta de Andrea una de sus tantas doncellas que la miraba con preocupacion no solo ella Shion estaba a lado de ella preocupado tambien ella los miro dos confundida y Andrea le sonrio con ternura preguntandole.

- Buenos dias Stira. Sasha veo que ya se desperto pero puedo preguntarle algo espero que no se incomode-. Pregunto la doncella sonriendole con un poco de verguenza a lo que Sasha se mostro confundida-. Disculpe usted estaba teniendo sueños un poco... eroticos-. Pregunto la doncella y Sasha se ruborizando pues la habian descubierto estaba soñando que Sisifo la hacia su mujer y que ella se entregaba a el por amor y eran felices. Shion le pidio amablemente a la doncella que se retirara que el hablaria con su diosa sobre ese asunto y ella asintio e ico una reverencia se retiro directo a la cocina a traerle el desayuno a su diosa pues debia tener mucha hambre ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana pasada. Shion se sento en el umbral de la cama se quito la mascara de patriarca sus ojos morados observaban a Sasha y ella desvio la mirada ruborizada.

- Lady Sasha me gustaria saber ¿Que estaba soñando que no queria despertar? Espero que me comente esa informacion-. Pidio Shion amablemente pues el sabia mejor que nadie de los sentimientos de Sasha hacia Sisifo despues de haberlo perdido cruelmente en la guerra santa contra Hades el dios de las tinieblas y del inframundo. Sasha asintio se abrazo como el unico consuelo que tenia eran sus sueños-. Desde hace un tiempo siempre sueño lo mismo donde yo... me entregaba felizmente a Sisifo le decia que yo queria ser su mujer, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y especialmente la persona especial que siempre estaria con el resto de su vida. Mi deseo mas grande en la vida es tener un bebe de Sisifo que me recuerde a su padre es lo unico que quiero nada mas me haria feliz ver a Sisifo una vez mas.- Lloro Sasha. El aun recordaba ese dia en la puerta del lienzo perdido en el que Sisifo se declaro a Sasha pero era una declaracion que solo el habia entendido.

Shion se mordio el labio con ira desde hace mas de un año que la guerra santa termino Sasha habia cambiado bastante desde entonces ya no era la joven alegre, risueña, dulce e inocente que era ahora eso habia quedado atras ella era solo la sombra de lo que era antes pues sus santos dorados habian muerto. Desde hace mas de dos meses, habia intentado revivirlos pero siempre sucedia algo que se lo impedia estaba seguro que era el mismo dios del inframundo pero este ya habia sido expulsado del cuerpo por fin estaba fuera de peligro pero Alone vivia tranquilamente en la villa Italiana donde se habia conocido el, Sasha y Tenma. De vez cuando el venia de visita a ver a su hermana pero ahora ella estaba deprimida queria a sus santos de vuelta debia haber una forma de traer a Sisifo y al resto de los caballeros dorados con vida para que Sasha se sintiera feliz tendria que negociar con Hades aunque no querian... Shion sonrio en forma paterna le dijo con cariño a Sasha y la abrazo.

- Todo estara bien ya veras que hallaremos una solucion se que ese dia en el que Sisifo perdio su vida fue muy dificil para ti, de eso no hay ninguna duda pero creo que es mejor que sigas adelante Sasha aun una vida por delante solo tienes 18 años de edad debes seguir adelante-. Sonrio Shion en forma consoladora pero eos no animo el animo de Sasha al contrario lo puso peor ella de lo que ya estaba al recordarle ese dia en la puerta del lienzo perdido donde Sisifo se habia atravesado para ofrecer su corazon a la balanza. Pero asintio a duras penas se levanto comenzo a caminar tenia un dia atareado pero no queria decirle a Shion lo que tenia planeado ya habia tomado su desicion iria al inframundo para recuperar a sus caballeros dorados especialmente a Sisifo. Se dispuso a vestirse mientras Shion se retiraba a atender sus funciones como patriarca.

Poco a poco el santuario volvia a su esplendor con nuevos reclutas para caballeros para asi llenar las 88 constelaciones que quedaron vacias que quedaron despues de esa terrible guerra de hace un año de edad que acabo con la mitad del santuario de Atenas completo para quizas una posible nueva guerra. Cada templo era reparado por cada uno de los nuevos reclutas y asignando a los sobrevivientes se le adquirian nuevos puestos, las armaduras doradas habian sido reparadas pero estaban todas sin dueño exceptuando la de Aries y Libra que eran las unicas que si tenian dueño mientras que las demas estaban dueño y estaban en la espera de encontrar un nuevo dueño.

A mediados del medio dia Sasha se habia puesto una capucha rosa para cubrir su identidad para que nadie supiera tenia planeado ir al inframundo para traer de vuelta a sus caballeros dorados. Llego hasta un pasadiso especial cogio a la Nike cerro los ojos concentro su cosmos en el baculo para que la llevara al inframundo suspiro ella tenia que hacer esto sola no queria que Shion interferiera pues querria poner cualquier pretexto para que ella no fuera... Aterrizo en la misma entrada del palacio del inframundo no solo eso al parecer Hades ya estaba al tanto de que ella vendria a verlo pues ya dos escoltas esperaban afuera a que ella se presentara ante ellos uno se ico a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar y ella con un levemente movimiento de cabeza asintio se fue siguiendo a los dos otros soldados que la escoltaron en un gran corredor oscuro que contenia estatuas de diferentes reencarnaciones de Hades e incluso la de su hermano Alone que era la reencarnacion de Hades mas reciente pero eso no mejoro el humor de Sasha pues estaba horrorizada al ver la cantidad de cabeza de gargolas que Hades tenia eso aterraba a Sasha que apretaba la Nike con fuerza cerro los ojos pidiendo el descanso de esas almas llegaron hasta un gran puerta negra uno de los soldados le murmurio algo a Pandora que estaba ahi eso molesto a Sasha pues jamas creyo que la veria de nuevo despues de un año que ella y su señor... le quitaron lo que ella mas queria.

Vio que Pandora sonrio con sensualidad al volver a verla pero ella simplemente fruncio el ceño alzo su cuello en alto no se dejaria intimidar de ella, entonces las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al gran dios de la trinidad Hades y Sasha se poso orgullosa ante el y Hades sonrio diciendole.

- Querida sobrina pero que alegria volver a verte, no nos vemos desde hace un año-. Sonrio Hades malignamente y Sasha lo miro impasible no dijo nada, Hades sabia a lo que ella venia-. Se que vienes a negociar las almas de tus caballeros dorados, especialmente la del caballero de Sagitario creo... que es esta-. Sonrio y abrio su mano derecha de esta se reflejo una luz dorada a lo que Sasha gimio de dolor era el alma de Sisifo ella reconocia esa calidez que el albergaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Sisifo-. Fue lo unico que ella logro decir con lagrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y Hades cerro su mano se paro de su trono a pesar de detestar a sobrina desde la era mitologica sintio piedad por ella, ademas de que a pesar de todo adoraba sobre todas las cosas a sobrina y suspiro le daria la oportunidad de ser feliz aunque esto costaria un precio.- Te estuve observando desde el cuerpo de Alone mi querida Athena se que a pesar de todo nos odiamos pero a pesar de todo te adoro pues eres mi sobrina mas querida, por esa razon te voy a conceder esa felicidad que tanto deseas.

- ¿Como puedo creerte? Despues del daño que le has hecho a la humanidad, ya no creeria en tus palabras querido tio-. Dijo ella molesta pero Hades simplemente la miro y suspiro e bajo las escaleras y a hablar-. Se que no me crees pero es asi quiero remediar el daño que ice, por esa razon te devolvere a tus caballeros dorados a todos los que perdiste con sus cuerpos que fueron enterrados en el santuario pero con Sagitario sera diferente. Se que lo amas no pudiste decirselo y se que sueñas con el todas las noche Hypnos me lo dijo por eso haremos un trato el alma de Sagitario a cambio tu virginidad.- Hablo el.

Sasha abrio los ojos asombrada al escuchar la palabra virginidad, ella jamas creyo que su tio le hablaria de esa tema y el simplemente sonrio.

- Se que te asombra pero es asi he visto los deseos mas profundos de tu corazon se que desde hace tiempo sueñas que el te desposara fueras feliz a su lado, se que lo seras es un gran hombre Sisifo digno de ser dueño del corazon de la diosa Athena. Por esa razon hagamos un trato Athena aceptas todos los terminos.- Sentencio Hades y Sasha lo miro asombrada pero despues de unos minutos dijo-. Acepto todo lo que tengas que decirme.

- Bien el trato sera asi tienes un plazo aproximadamente de tres meses para que Sagitario te desvirgue y quedes embarazada de el. Si en ese plazo de tres meses no hubo por lo menos un encuentro sexual entre ustedes dos el morira en el ultimo dia del tercer mes pero si logras esto el vivira la vida que se le nego ¿Aceptas los terminos?-. Pregunto el dios del inframundo a Sasha que al principio se mostro asombrada, pues la virginidad que ella se habia estado guardando por años quizas... ella asintio y Hades le dijo una ultima cosa-. Una cosa mas si logras tener su corazon ese encuentro no solo sera para sastifacer tu sed sexual hija debe ser un encuentro donde sus corazones se encuentren.

- Esta bien lo hare pero eso seria que Athena deje ser virgen pero yo lo amo y estoy dispuesta a el por todo, e incluso entregaria mi vida como el lo ico el conmigo y acepto los terminos.

- Esta misma noche tus santos regresaran a la vida e incluyendo a Sagitario ya sabes debes empezar desde ya el ¿Como haras para seducirlo?-. Dijo el y despues de eso pidio que trajeran las almas de los diez caballeros dorados caidos. Sasha al ver sus almas ella lloro de felicidad los veria de nuevo les daria la segunda de oportunidad de vida y que fueran felices. Pero tendria que afrontar duras pruebas con Sisifo pero tendria que contarle a Shion sobre esto estaba segura que no le gustaria para nada ella agradecio pero antes de que se fuera Hades la detuvo y le dijo.

- Te quiero sobrina a pesar de que te he hecho mucho daño solo espero que seas feliz y el te tambien deje el miedo te corresponda espero que tu patriarca sea comprensivo se que el tema de la virginidad no te lo esperabas Athena juraste proteguerla pero si es por un mortal de corazon tan puro como el de Sagitario, se he egoista una vez en la vida Athena.

Sasha no pudo soportarlo mas le agradecio a su tio por lo que estaba haciendo se despidio de el esperaba con ansias que por fin para poder verlos a todos se desvanecio, Pandora se molesto ante la bondad de su señor jamas creyo que le cumpliria el capricho a Athena y Hades lo noto simplemente le dijo con voz seria pero mezclada con autoridad.

- Que no interfieran en esto, ella se merece ser feliz especialmente si te atreves interferir Pandora tendras serios problemas.

Pandora simplemente tuvo que asentir con evidente molestia pero ya planearia algo para esos dos despues, detras de su amo el dios del inframundo. Pero tendria que pasar antes un segundo que la diosa esa deje fuera de Sagitario tenia que mover sus hilos simplemente se retiro y Hades suspiro presentia que su sobrina tendra que enfrentar muy duras pruebas mas con Sagitario.


	2. Un Reencuentro Y Un Plan De Seduccion

**Hola gente bonita ¿Como estan? Aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de Sisifo y Sasha pero con una advertencia. La novela en si los primeros dos o tres capitulos seran como decirlo un poco sensuales y eroticos no son aptos para menores de 18 años de edad espero que disfruten ya que como bien saben se leyo en el prologo debe haber acto sexual entre Sisifo y Sasha para que el pueda seguir viviendo la vida que se le nego. **

**Bueno con respecto a Sasha estuve investigando su personalidad es suer dulce es mas tierna que Saori, aunque de verdad las dos me cae bien pero sere sincera Sasha me agrado mas pero bueno ustedes conocieron a una Sasha dulce, tierna, cariñosa, inteligente, valiente y especialmente de corazon puro pero hoy les mostrare el lado jugueton y sensual de Sasha solo lean sabran a lo que me refiero. **

**A contestar reviews: **

**Libra-Arkana: Me alegra que te parecia interesante la novela es que queria hacerle justicia a Sisifo pues sus sentimientos a Sasha son muy hermosos, no me parece nada malo lo que el siente y bueno siento que no te agrada Sisifo pero espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. **

**Asaela19: Woeee estoy feliz de volver a leer reviews tuyos me alegra que sigas mas novelas mias, de verdad eso me hace feliz yo sabia que tu tambien me escribirias. La verdad he estado investigando ese tomo del manga varias veces lo he leido y he buscado traducciones diferentes es obvio que el esta enamorado de ella aunque algunos dicen que el la queria como papa o como hija no es asi es amor lo que el sentia por Sasha eso es hermoso sinceramente. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha: No en realidad no Pandora no esta enamorada de Sisifo simplemente quiere hacerle la vida imposible a Athena. Bueno vaya coma sea feliz come en mi honor jajajajajajajajajaja. Espero que te agrade el primer capitulo. **

**DaanaF: Holaaa hermana perdida ¿Como le va? Me alegra que te gusta la novela bueno Pandora es perra entiendela si queires tirarla por la lava hazlo yo te ayudo y bueno tus reviews el primero si me llego es que lo que sucede que como no tienes cuenta no llegan asi de rapido pero aun asi me encanto que me dejaras review y que apoyes la pareja Sisifo y Sasha es que de verdad ellos se ven lindos juntos. Hades bueno se me salio de la nada es que queria hacer algo diferente espero que lo disfrutes**

**Wow 4 reviews para empezar que bien bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo. **

**Capitulo No1 **

**Un Reencuentro Y Plan De Seduccion**

Sasha regreso del inframundo a traves de un portal que creo ella misma con la Nike aterrizo en el jardin suspiro estaba agotada necesitaba descansar pues estos viajes la dejaban agotada pero tenia que hacer este viaje por el amor de su vida Sisifo de Sagitario e ademas que queria a sus caballeros de vuelta al fin los tendria de regreso les recompensaria la vida que se les nego por tantos años de entrenamiento para convertirse en la orden dorada que fue que la recibio en este santuario ella sonrio aunque no se imagino que el pacto seria de esa forma tendria que informarse un poco sobre las relaciones sexuales pues jamas nadie le habia hablado nada de eso menos sus doncellas quizas Andrea supiera algo de eso pues ella tenia marido tal vez le podria explicar... Sasha se avergonzo debia de hablar con Shion pues necesitaba estar informado de lo que ella y Hades habian llegado a un acuerdo estaba segura que el se enojaria bastante pues esperaba tal cosa menos que ella fuera hacer un trato con Hades realmente se veia sincero ella le creyo esperaba con todo su corazon seducir a Sisifo para poder estar juntos ese sueño que ella siempre habia soñado se hiciera realidad pero se ruborizo ella esperaba otra puesta no esa pero no podia cambiarla esta noche lo veria de nuevo tendria que buscar la oportunidad de poder quedarse a solas con el y entregarle su virginidad y su corazon decirle que siempre lo amo. Shion estaba preocupado buscando a Sasha por todos lados pues tenia que hablar con ella habia encontrado la forma de revivir a los dorados e incluso a Sisifo pero no la encontraba en ningun lado hasta que vio a la joven y Shion se acerco ella preocupado pues mostraba su rostro con preocupacion y ella le dijo que tenian que hablar el asintio le pidio que la acompañara a su despacho.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del patriarca le pidio que se sentara a lo que Sasha se sento le pidio a Shion su compresion le comenzo a relatar todo lo que habia hecho en el inframundo con respecto a la propuesta que Hades y ella habian llegado que como esta iba a funcionar ella sabia que el no la tomaria bien de eso estaba segura. Cuando termino su relato al patriarca este no podia creer lo que habia escuchado mas que metian una propuesta demasiado... fuerte para su gusto y eso involucraba la castidad de su diosa y suspiro despues de meditar bien sus palabras.

- Veo que la propuesta de Hades es demasiado fuerte para mi gusto el que involucre su castidad es demasiado pero como patriarca, no me queda mas que aceptar la propuesta que ico si eso hara que Sagitario viva una vida eterna esta bien-. Suspiro pero alzo su vista a los preciosos ojos esmeralda de Sasha le dijo-. Pero aun asi usted debe pensar bien las cosas pues si el resto de los dorados se enteran no me quiero imaginar, lo que le podra pasar a Sagitario.

- Yo lo amo lo sabes se que es una propuesta demasiado fuerte si estuviera en otras situaciones no lo haria, pero si la vida de Sisifo peligra no quiero que nada malo le pase no sabes cuanto desee que los caballeros regresaran mas el aun me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta bien de los sentimientos de Sisifo-. Lloro Sasha.

Shion sintio compasion por ese motivo el sabia muy bien ese dia como Sisifo a traves de sus acciones se habia confesado a Sasha pero esta lo habia inerpretado de otra manera, ella entendia eso de otra manera pero ahora todo iba a ser diferente pero no queria que Sasha hiciera tal cosa se veia vil y mal de mil maneras la virginidad de Atenea debia ser conservada a como diera lugar pero el trato con Hades era ese la virginidad de ella a cambio de Sisifo viviera la vida que se le nego. Sin embargo Sasha se veia decidida hacer lo que decia el trato para tener a Sisifo con ella. Cuando ella se porponia algo nadie la podia detener.

Sasha ico una leve reverencia se retiro dejando a Shion solo meditando ¿Como haria para ocultar esto al resto de los dorados cuando volvieran a renacer? Le preocupaba sobre manera pues sabia que al Cid no le caeria nada de bien saber que Sasha habia hecho tal propuesta donde su inocencia y virginidad estaban en riesgo querria matar a Sisifo no tenia que ser prudente.

El resto de la tarde Sasha siguio con sus obligaciones para distraer un poco su mente no solo eso esta noche sus dorados volverian eso era lo que la hacia muy feliz mas que Sisifo estaria entre ellos por eso tenia que vestirse muy bien tenia que escoguer un vestido que acentuaraba bien su sensual figura para seducirlo. Despues de terminar sus obligaciones se retiro mas temprano a sus aposentos mas tarde me explicaria a Andrea su situacion para que la ayude con esa informacion que ella queria saber.

Entro a su habitacion se preparo para esta noche tenia que lucir bien para el y los demas dorados saco un vestido sencillo parecido a una tunica griega pero de un lindo color rosa largo de un solo hombro con un lindo broche y para complementar aunque a Sasha le dio pena un sensual corse blanco de encaje que se ajustada bien a su cuerpo levantaba su busto, bragas blancas muy sensuales por cierto y pantimedias de un color blanco hueso con tirantes muy provocativos ella sabia que esto era lo ultimo del grito de la moda en Europa y que esto si un hombre la viera vestida con esto se volveria loco y sabia que Sisifo no era la excepcion si se vestia asi lo seduciria totalmente. Se desvitio se metio en la bañera pensando en esas noches donde Sisifo la hacia su mujer en donde ella sabia lo que era el amor verdadero a su lado sonrio esperaba que todo estuviera bien ya se imaginaba con un hijo de Sisifo en su vientre sonrio con ternura.

¿Como seria su hijo? Con ojos azul prusia como los de su padre o como los de ella o tal vez seria como ella fisicamente o como su padre eran tantas cosas que ella se imaginaba ya se imaginaba. No solo eso se imaginaba tenerlo en sus brazos seria un sueño ser madre ella siempre habia querido ser madre desde pequeña ahora anelahaba mas que nunca ser mama y darle un hijo a Sisifo pues seria gran padre no solo eso... ya se imaginaba como seria su primera vez ella recordaba el toque de Sisifo tan erotico como a la vez placentero mas en su entrepierna y sus pezones se endurecieron de la exitacion pues en sus sueños Sisifo jugueteaba con ella en todos su cuerpo mas en su entrepierna donde se encontraba el tesoro mas grande que una mujer le podia entregar a un hombre su virginidad.

Recordaba el como el la besaba, acariciaba y disfrutaba era tan sensacional la sensacion y mas que el era cuidadoso de no lastimarla en todo momento... Sasha se sonrojo horriblemente al recordar esos sueños tan eroticos prefirio ignorarlos se sentia indecente al recordar esos sueños ella era una mujer demasiado inexperta en esas cosas tendria que buscar a Andrea para que le explicara esas cosas. Despues de bañarse se vistio con la lenceria que habia escoguido muy atrevida por cierto se sintio desnuda despues se vistio con la tunica y se coloco el cabello a medio recoguer con una coleta al medio dejando caer todo su precioso cabello lila se preparo ya habia anochecido sintio una holeada de cosmos los ojos de Sasha se humedecieron no lo soporto mas salio corriendo hasta el observatorio donde se sentian las olas de cosmos no solo ella Shion de igual manera ambos corrieron hasta el observatorio observaron a las 10 armaduras vestir a los 10 hombres que habian regresado de la muerte.

Los 10 caballeros dorados caidos aparecieron al frente de ellos con su maximo explendor. Sasha y Shion observaron que los 10 que alguna vez habian sido caballeros dorados estaban en frentes de ellos vistiendo las respectivas armaduras los ojos de Sasha se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a los 10 ahi epecialmente a Sisifo que no dejaba de ver confundido el lugar y especialmente a Sasha que al verlo no lo soporto mas corrio hasta su regazo se tiro en sus brazos lo abrazo con fuerza como si la imagen de el fuera irreal como si nunca mas lo volviera a ver sintio la mano de Sisifo frotandole la cabeza con cariño eso alegro a Sasha que se solto de los brazos de Sisifo lo beso en el cachete pero tenia el impulso enorme de besarlo en los labios pero no podia estaba alrededor de los 11 caballeros dorados que merecian respeto se solto de el lloro de felicidad al verlos aqui reunidos y confundidos les dijo con ternura.

- Caballeros se que estan confundidos y aturdidos eso no lo niego pues le he pedido a mi tio Hades que por favor los liberara pues ustedes arriesgaron su vida por proteguerme lo minimo, que podia hacer por ustedes han sacrificado mucho por esa razon les doy una segunda oportunidad de vida quiero que sean felices y que tengan una vida normal-. Lloro Sasha de felicidad al verlos a todos queria darles a todos una oportunidad de vida enorme, que se les habia negado al momento de portar una armadura dorada que les cerraba esas posibilidades de vida.

- Lady Sasha yo la verdad no entiendo ¿Porque ico eso? Nosotros estabamos mas que dispuestos a arriesgar nuestras vidas por usted ya que usted traeria la paz al mundo-. Hablo Asmita en un tono tranquilo y sereno como siempre lo era mantenia sus ojos cerrados.- Lo se Asmita pero yo quiero que ustedes sean felices y vivan una vida tranquila.

- Lady Sasha perdonenos por hacerla preocupar mucho si es asi aun asi te juro mi lealtad a un despues de la muerte. Salve Athena por su gran y bello corazon-. Hablo Albafica y se inclino los demas hicieron los mismo Sasha lloro de felicidad estaba feliz de verlos. Poco a poco todos se retiraban a sus respectivos templos por fin el santuario tendra a sus dorados completos mañana haria una reunion y vio que Sisifo ya estaba por retirarse pero Sasha le tendio la mano le pidio que no se fuera. Sisifo estaba confundido habia estado jurando que estaba siendo torturado en el inframundo cuando de la nada regreso e observo esos hermosos ojos que lo habian cautivado desde hace ya hace años... Sasha el dulcor de sus sueños y sus deseos de vida cuando vivia ahora la tenia enfrente pero no podia verla a los menos despues de la entrada del lienzo perdido era duro saber que ella a lo mejor no le correspondia... era doloroso saber que no era correspondido por ella pero aun asi seguiria cuidando de ella como lo ico. Observo a Sasha con ojos timidos vio que sus ojos estaban llorosos no solo habia algo diferente en su mirada que no podia decifrar... ¿Dolor, felicidad o quizas... no podia? ¿Amor? Era imposible ella jamas lo amaria a el o eso creia ella.

- Stira. Athena es un gusto volverla a ver no sabe lo preocupado que me tenia desde el inframundo pensando que uste bueno pues yo...-. Hablo de repente pero sintio un dedo de Sasha callarlo-. No hables ¿Por favor? No te preocupes yo estoy bien y feliz de verte tu has sido muy importante para mi ¿Sabes? No soportaria perderte de nuevo-. Lloro ella lo abrazo de nuevo.

- Yo Stira Athena perdoneme por hacerla sufrir yo no queria hacerle esto... pero era mi deber como caballero dorado proteguerla hasta arriesgar mi vida-. Hablo el conmovido al ver como Sasha lloraba y lo abrazaba como si temiera que el se volviera a morir eso le preocupo sobremanera.

- Perdoname si me ves asi es que estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo eso es lo que me Sasha abrazo a Sisifo para despues de dejarlo ir pero no quiso contarle lo del trato ya tendria tiempo para hacerlo ahora le tocaba conquistarlo y seducirlo queria vivir feliz a su lado.

Sonrio quizas mas adelante se casarian tendrian una familia lo que ella siempre habia anehaldo. Asi pasaron dos semanas desde que los caballeros dorados fueron revividos empezaron junto con los demas la reconstruccion del santuario aunque estaba ya casi estaba listo igual que sus templos nada mas faltaban los detalles finales los dorados ahoran gozaban de tener una vida normal y tranquila. Albafica se dedicaba con esmero a seguir con su jardin como lo habia hecho en el pasado pero esta vez ya no habia enemigos que debian derrotar solo una vida tranquila, Hasgard de dedicaba a entrenar nuevos discipulos, por su parte Deuteros disfrutaba de su segunda oportunidad de vida en el santuario, Manginoldo disfrutaba la vida como siempre siendo como es, el Cid seguia perfeccionando su excalibur, Sisifo como siempre a su lado siendo su mediador y no solo eso estaba siempre a lado de ella aunque Sisifo estaba descorcentado por la actitud de Sasha antes ella era dulce y tierna con el ahora mas que dulce se comportaba de una manera coqueta con el y siempre queria a estar a solas con el eso le preocupaba sobre manera ademas de que ella llevaba vestidos con escotes demasiados sensuales que no lo dejaban pensar bien e incluso ayer en la tarde cuando la habia acompañado al bosque a caminar un rato Sasha se habia comportado de una manera coqueta y picara. El vestido que habia llevado era demasiado sexy para su parecer aunque tenia que reconocer que le quedaba muy bien.

Siempre queria abrazarlo no solo eso siempre estaba a su lado muy apegado a veces hablaba con normalidad como lo hacia pero las otras su voz se tornaba juguetona no le gustaba los cambios de Sasha estaba seguro que no era el unico que lo habia notado Manginoldo, Regulus y Dohko que habia venido feliz de sabe que sus compañeros de batalla estaban con vida que son los que mas pasaban tiempo con ella notaban un cambio extraño con Sasha cada vez que lo incluian en un tema de conversacion ella se ponia juguetona con respecto a el y no solo eso sin embargo habia un brillo diferente muy diferente en su mirada como que cada vez que lo viera esta se iluminaba como si estuviera cerca de la persona amada. Sasha habia convocado a Andrea su doncella mas cercana para hablar con ella pues necesitaba contarle desesperadamente todo ya no lo soportaba mas pero para su suerte siendo una de las doncellas mas cercanas habia escuchado la conversacion de ella con Shion y sonrio de forma materna.

- Lady Sasha se lo que ico en el inframundo no es necesario que se detenga a contarme, pero creo que usted necesita ayuda mucha ayuda con respecto al tema del Sexo-. Hablo ella y Sasha asintio ella sonrio maternalmente y Sasha avergonzada le hacia preguntas de toda clase y Andrea se las respondia e incluso sobre cuando en la parte que mas avergonzo a Sasha cuando durante tal acto ella sangraba del dolor en su primera vez pero despues seria normal.

Durante el lazo estuvieron conversando de diferentes temas relacionados con el cuerpo de una mujer y sus secretos eso asombro mucho a Sasha pues resulta ser que Andrea en el pasado habia sido partera eso la alegro bastante quizas mas adelante podria atenderla a ella cuando diera a luz a su bebe. Despues de una larga jornada de conversacion sobre el tema del ese Andrea le dijo por fin a Sasha.

- Creo que usted ama bastante al caballero de Sagitario se le nota que quiere ser su esposa, eso se ve pero primero mire antes de tirar una declaracion piense bien lo que va a hacer pues el se muestra confundido los demas ya estan notandolo-. Agrego Andrea y Sasha asintio.

- Lo se pero yo se que Manginoldo ya se ha dado cuenta pero quiero hacer esto no quiero que Sisifo se muera si no llegamos a tener aunque una de las dos cosas. Lo amo como para dejarlo ir-. Ella bajo la mirada triste y adolorida y Andrea sonrio maternalmente le dijo-. Sasha tranquila todo estara bien ten fe en tu amor a el y su amor a ti bueno si quieres aguilizar las cosas que tal una cena entre ustedes dos otra cosa se que es algo de mas pero tengo algunas lencerias guardabas te pueden servir bastante.

Sasha se ruborizo y no solo eso ella habia abierto un pequeño closet donde le enseño la lenceria mas atrevida que habia visto sostenes de tela de encaje de color negro otros de color rojo, pantimendias y bragas parecidas a las de ella pero mas pequeña y lo que avergonzo mas a Sasha una sexy neglilee de color negro con blanco con pantimedias negras y ella observo a Andrea que le guiño el ojo le dijo.

- Si lo necesitas para una noche con Sisifo me lo pides-. Sonrio ella de forma juguetona pero Sasha se ruborizo-. Yo creo que mejor me lo prestas ya tengo un plan con esto, pero no quiero empezarlo todavia es que quiero decirle a Sisifo de cuanto lo amo, lo quiero y lo he anhelado pero tengo miedo de que el piense que yo no lo amo.

- Sasha eso se ve tu lo amas bastante aun recuerdos los dias que llorabas por el, es mas aun recuerdo el dia en que intentaste suicidarte recordandolo a el un dia que pasaste por una avenida que tu y el pasaban juntos antes de la guerra las aldeanas comenzaron a recordar a Sisifo por su gran valentia y hasta eran algunas de las tantas conquistas de Sagitario.

- No olvido ese dia como llore e incluso agarre la flecha de Sagitario e intente clavarmela en el pecho pero no pude pues Sisifo no hubiese querido eso-. Lloro Sasha pero despues se seco las lagrimas agarro la neglilee se la pidio tenia un plan este fin de semana algunos dorados saldrian y Sisifo se quedaria eso la alegraba bastante se despidio de Andrea se llevo la prenda se nego pero sin darse cuenta Manginoldo salio de su escondite sonrio diciendo.

- Esos dos necesitan un empuje ahora entiendo todo no me gusta para nada, que Hades le haya propuesto eso a Sasha su virginidad a cambio de Sisifo viva hasta que llegue a anciano-. Se quejo Manginoldo molesto el nunca llamaba a Sasha con tratamiento de Lady el siempre le decia por su nombre.

- No solo eso el debe embarazarla sabes lo ¿Que eso conllevaria? Podrian tener problemas-. Se preocupo Andrea.

- Lo se pero nadie puede culpar a Sisifo las cosas funcionaran asi yo hablare con los demas espero que el Cid no mate a Sisifo cuando eso suceda y que ademas darle un empujon a esos dos especialmente que Sasha le diga a Sisifo cuanto lo ama-. Se dijo decidido y ella asintio.

- Cuentas conmigo solo espero que este fin de semana Sasha sepa utilizar su tiempo sabiamente mas con Sisifo.

Manginoldo asintio sabia a que se referia muchos dorados se irian a disfrutar un rato de paz antes de empezar funciones completamente y Sisifo se quedaria pues tenia que estar a lado de Sasha, eso le serviria a ella y a el para estar juntos. Sasha guardo la pieza de lenceria en su gaveta este fin de semana planeaba escabullirse en el templo de Sagitario alli tratar de seducirlo que le hiciera el amor. La puerta fue tocada Sasha cerro de golpe la gaveta de su ropa interior corrio abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Sisifo que habia venido de visita con el proposito de hablar con ella. Sasha se ico un lado para que Sisifo pasara.

- Sisifo que bueno que te veo ¿Que te atrae por aqui?.- Pregunto ella con una sornisa radiante y Sisifo sonrio diciendole-. Solo venia a verla pero necesito preguntarle algo espero que no se sienta incomoda ante mi pregunta.

- Oh claro que no Sisifo al contrario me complace responder tus dudas adelante-. Dijo ella diciendole que coguiera asiento el asi ico, Sisifo se sento solto aire estaba preocupado como ella tomaria su pregunta-. Disculpeme pero queria preguntarle ¿Porque nos revivio? Si nosotros ya habiamos aceptado la muerte no entiendo disculpeme mi imprudencia Lady Sasha.

- No al contrario Sisifo todo esta bien lo que sucede es que...-. Los ojos de Sasha se humedecieron y eso asombro a Sisifo que enseguida se lamento haberse comportado como un imprudente pero Sasha no lo culpaba. Ella se paro se viro para que Sisifo no la viera llorar pero eso fue inevitable ya que Sisifo se sintio mal no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar... muchos a ella.

Se paro agarro la mano de Sasha en un impulso la atrajo a si pero cometio un error pues ella quedo frente a su labios casi compartiendo un beso eso lo asombro a el pero a Sasha se le presento la oportunidad de confesarle su amor. Ella se acerco a Sisifo lo beso asombrandolo totalmente al de Sagitario pues no espero que ella lo besara.

¡Asi se sentia tener los labios de Sasha con los suyos! Se dijo mentalmente el pues el siempre habia deseado besarla pero eso estaba prohibido era sucio y pervertido de su parte ya que el era un hombre de casi 30 años de edad y Sasha era una niña de 18 años no, no era una niña ya era mayor de edad pues ahora se habia decretado que la mayoria de edad ya no seria a los 21 sino a los 18 años de edad pero aun asi ella podia pasar como su hermana o hija. No podia pensar con claridad pues sentia que las manos de ella acariciarle la espalda para luego bajar a sus pantalones eso lo asusto.. ¿Acaso ella pretendia desabotonarle los pantalones? ¿Que le sucedia? se separo de ella con violencia asombrandola.

- Sisifo ¿Que sucede?-. Pregunto ella asombrada. Sisifo no entendia que le pasaba a ella ya no era la dulce, risueña y inocente muchacha que le habia cautivado el corazon ahora se estaba comportando de una manera extraña.- Stira Athena le ruego que me explique ¿Que le sucede? ¿Porque le queria desabotonar los pantalones?-. Pregunto el.

- Yo... perdoname fue por impulso es que yo...-. Dijo ella ruborizada pues le habia dado pena lo que estaba a punto de suceder pero no lo soportaba ella lo amaba. Se armo de valor le diria que el era correspondido-. Sisifo yo... la verdad por la razon que yo... te amo Sisifo ya no lo soporto no sabes lo dificil que fue no tenerte a mi lado-. Lloro Sasha.

Sisifo quedo helado ante la revelacion de Sasha... ella parecia sincera pues sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo ella se volvio acercar a el de nuevo con una sonrisa dulce lo beso los labios pero este beso era diferente al anterior no estaba lleno de pasion sino de una ternura inimigable como si temiera que el no fuera real. Sasha lloro feliz al fin su corazon se habia desahogado solo faltaba ver si el le correspondia ella sabia que si pues lo sabia mejor que nadie.

Sisifo se safo de ella preguntandose ¿Que estaba pasando? Acaso sus sueño mas profundos se estaban materializando en frente de el. Se alejo de ella diciendole.

- No me digas esas cosas Stira. Athena usted no puede amarme yo soy su caballero dorado-. Esas palabras hirieron a Sasha desde los mas profundo pero se nego diciendole-. Sisifo lo que siento por ti es real no pienses que es mentira o algun producto de tu imaginacion es real solo toca mi corazon te daras cuenta.- Dijo ella atrajo la mano derecha de Sisifo la coloco en su corazon para que el sintiera lo que ella habia estado reservandose. Sisifo quedo asombrado el corazon de Sasha latia a la misma potencia que el suyo eso le asombro al ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda supo que no era mentira ella le correspondia no solo eso que lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos... era que Sasha estaba dispuesta ser su mujer. Sisifo pidio disculpas tenia que retirarse pues necesitaba procesar todavia su sorpresa dejando a una Sasha entristecida pero ya contando los dias para que fuera fin de semana.

Al atardecer en el templo de Sagitario Sisifo se encontraba leyendo un libro tratando de desviar en su mente la revelacion que el siempre creyo que jamas tendria, que Sasha jamas lo amaria a el cuando hoy se venia a enterar que ella lo amaba sino que tambien lo deseaba como hombre y como el la deseaba a horrores como una mujer. Se la imaginaba completamente desnuda en su cama mientras el la degustaba no solo eso, ya se imaginaba sus lagras e sensuales piernas rodeandole las caderas... Sisifo se nego el no podia pensar en esas cosas el era un caballero dorado no un hombre que pudiera amarla se llevo una mano en la cabeza.

Esa confecion le habia abierto a quizas un futuro... donde ellos podian amarse sin ser diosa y caballero o tal vez ella se casara con el y le diera ese hijo que el tanto habia deseado en el pasado no podia pensar esas cosas sintio que la puerta de su biblioteca se abrio dejando ver a su sobrino Regulus que sonrio al verlo diciendole.

- Hola tio-. Saludo el de Leo con una sonrisa y Sisifo le devolvio el saludo.- Oye ¿Porque estas tan serio?-. Pregunto este con una sonrisa a lo que Sisifo le respondio-. Nada simplemente estoy leyendo a ¿Que se debe tu presencia en mi templo?-. Pregunto el.

- Ah bueno pues este fin de semana me voy a pasar unos dias cerca de la tumba de mi padre ¿Quieres que le mande algun recado de tu parte?-. Pregunto el con una sonrisa y Sisifo asintio-. Si dile que espero que este bien ojala que estuviera aqui, para verte estas todo hecho un caballero el estaria orgulloso de ti-. Regulus sonrio y asintio ante las palabras de su tio-. El tambien estaria orgulloso de ti eres un gran caballero dorado tio y el mejor general que ha podido Stira. Sasha.- Sisifo asintio de nuevo-.¡Oh antes que se me olvide! Sabes que Dohko, Manginoldo estuvimos conversando sabes que ella esta extraña.

- ¿Porque dices eso Regulus?-. El de Leo se encoguio-. No lo se solo se que cada vez que te incluiamos en tu tema de conversacion, ella actuaba de una manera extraña como el de una enamorada pero quizas sea que te extraño mucho. Como si ella te quiere mucho tio.

- Lo se sera mejor que me vaya a dormir pues tengo que levantarme temprano que descanses Regulus-. Regulus asintio se retiro para dejar a su tio descansar aunque tenia la ligera sospehca que Lady Sasha estaba enamorada de su tio antes de irse tendria que descubrirlo...

Los dias fueron pasando llego el fin de semana varios de los caballeros dorados comenzaron a retornar sus caminos solamente quedando Manginoldo de Cancer en su templo, Deuteros en Geminis, Sisifo en Sagitario y Albafica de Piscis el resto se habia ido para pasar un tiempo fuera queria descansar un poco de la guerra pero regresarian dentro de unos dias Sasha se despidio con una sonrisa de todo e incluso Shion tuvo que partir a resolver un asunto con respecto a su inteneriario de patriarca en Jamir. Sasha sonrio hoy era el dia que tendria que ingeniarselas para que Sisifo le hiciera el amor.

El resto del dia Sasha se la paso el dia paseando con Manginoldo pues la habia invitado a salir para que no se sintiera aburrida en su templo cumpliendo responsabilidades hoy sabado. Ambos se sentaron a conversar temas sin importancias pero aun asi hacian reir bastante a Sasha.

Despues de tantos chistes chistosos en Italiano por parte de Manginoldo que hicieron reir a Sasha y recordar su vieja patria Italia el se habia puesto asombrandola totalmente se habia puesto serio eso preocupo mucho a Sasha y se le quedo viendo con curiosidad.

- Sasha hay algo que debemos hablar-. Hablo el de Cancer asombrando a Sasha que simplemente asintio ante las palabras de Manginoldo.- Oye dime ¿Es cierto que estas enamorada de Sisifo?-. Sasha se quedo asombrada y desvio la mirada ruborizada pero despues de unos minutos asintio eso ico que el Manginoldo le dijera-. Sasha si tanto lo amas ¿Porque no se lo dices?-. Le dijo el.

- Se lo dije pero se fue me dejo creo que no lo tomo bien, se que el me tiene alto respeto y estima. Pero como no amarlo si sufri por el mucho tiempo Manginoldo. Por eso ice trato por ustedes y el se merecen una vida mejor de verdad. Es lo que menos que puedo hacer por ustedes pues les arrebataron la vida que se merecian por ser caballeros dorados-. Lloro Sasha y Manginoldo les limpio las lagrimas con cariño le dijo-. No digas eso si el tonto de Sisifo no se da cuenta de eso entonces el no te merece Sasha.

Sasha asintio sonriendo y Manginoldo le dijo que fueran a comprar dulces eso ico a Sasha reirse pues Manginoldo parecia un niño en navidad con respecto a los dulces le propuso a levantarse ella asintio los dos se fueron al pueblo. Por su parte Albafica desgustaba una tasa de te con Andrea una de las tantas doncellas de Sasha ambos estaban conversando acerca de una actividad que se acercaba tenian que estar al tanto de las decoraciones quizas mas tarde pasaria a ver a Sasha para conversar con ella un rato por su parte Sisifo se encontraba entrenando con el proposito de olvidar tal confeccion a un no sabia si Sasha hablaba de verdad o simplemente lo hacia para sentirlo mejor despes de la puerta del lienzo perdido al recordar eso se estremecio rompio el roble que estaba utilizando como medio de entrenamiento se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sangrando suspiro tendria que buscar unas vendas para cubrirse la mano derecha que se la habia lastimado.

Ya muy tarde al anochecer casi raspando a las 09:30 de la noche en el templo de Sagitario despues de haber cenado Sisifo se habia dispuesto a irse a dormir pues estaba cansado necesitaba descansar mañana tendria que salir a resolver unas misiones pequeñas que se le habian encomendado tenia que dormir bien no podia darse el lujo de quedarse dormido llego hasta su habitacion solo llevaba puesto unas calzas blancas para dormir mostrando su pecho desnudo se recosto en la cama se arropo cerro los ojos pues necesitaba descansar.

La luz de la luna se habia posado orgullosa en la alcoba de Sagitario donde Sisifo dormia tranquilamente en su cama pero de la nada gruño pues sintio que alguien se estaba trepando en su cama, abrio los ojos pues tenia que saber ¿Quien era el que se estaba subiendo el cama? Viro su rostro se encontro con algo que jamas creyo ver... Frente a sus ojos estaba Sasha montaba en su cama encima de el vestia una bata negra muy larga pero por dentro dejaba mostrar que llevaba solamente puesto una lenceria sumamente provocativa pues lo pudo saber porque ella comenzo a caminar en puntillas hasta ella quedar arriba de el dejando sus piernas entre sus caderas que vestian unas pantimedias sumanente atrevidas y Sasha sonrio con ternura. Tambien su escote la revelaba.

- Shhh no digas nada Sisifo solamente soy yo Sasha hazme el amor como nunca pensaste hacer a ninguna otra mujer-. Sonrio ella coquetamente lo beso.

Sisifo quedo de piedra al verla actuar de esa manera jamas creyo que ella actuaria asi cuando creyo que morira ahi mismo vio que Sasha se desataba la bata mostrando la neglilee que llevaba puesta lo volvio a besar.


	3. Una Noche Erotica

**Holaaaaa gente muy hermosa ¿Como estan? Yo muy bien aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo **

**Una pequeña advertencia antes de empezar a leer este capitulo pues contienen escenas de sexo que incluyen posturas del famoso libro del kamazutra por lo menos dos de ellas, veremos otra faceta de Sisifo que tal vez a muchos les guste a otros les moleste pero traten de entenderlo ¿Como te sentirias tu al tener a la mujer que amas aun sabiendo que es una diosa encima tuyo una noche con una lenceria que te volveria loco? Actuarian igual que Sisifo por que sus fantasias sexuales mas profundas se hicieron realidad. De Sasha hay para ser inexperta es demasiado curiosa con respecto al tema del sexo ya cuando lean sabran a lo que me refiero. **

**Bueno a contestar reviews espero que les guste las escenas de amor de ellos trate de esforzarme lo maximo que pude, tuve que pedir de emergencia a la saga erotica de los Dark Hunter el libro un Amante De Ensueño el ver como yo me las ingeniaba escribir las escenas de Sisifo y Sasha haciendo el amor. **

**Espero que les gusten y me dicen que tal esta. **

**Asaela19: Vaya siempre de primera pero eso me hace muy feliz. Si Sasha tiene sus hormonas de adolescente descontroladas hasta el punto de estar frustrada sexualmente jajajajajajaja yo tambien pienso, lo mismo esas expresiones de ella ahuyentaba sus posibilidades de quedar a los con Sisifo aunque el todavia esta asombrado pues jamas creyo que ella lo amaria pensaba que era un amor imposible y si Manginoldo quiere mucho a Sasha el sabia que Sisifo estaba enamorado de ella pero no sabia si ella le correspondia cuando lo supo queria ayudar para que esos terminaran juntos. Si existia la ropa interior en esos tiempos una muy incomoda que tu y yo no querriamos ni usar en sueños clarooo Sisifo esta que arde grrrr y mas en la cama. Bueno del Cid eso se los resuelvo despues; De Aspros vere que hago con el y si ellos dos son unos pervertidos. **

**Libra-Arkana: Bueno yo pense eso pues te senti muy sarcastica pero no importa, me alegra que te agrade Sisifo es uno de los mas fuertes de Lost canvas y uno de los que mejor lo hace en la cama. Gracias me alegra que te gustara el capitulo gracias pense que te perderias y disfruta el capitulo. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: Bueno lee este capitulo lo veras ;), espero que no te de paro cardiaco. **

**DaanaF: Si ella tiene muchas agallas para aparecerse en la habitacion de Sisifo a media noche pidiendole que le haga el amor, si ella me cae super tambien Saori pero ella mas. Si pobre Sisifo el realmente estaba afectado cuando ella le dijo las palabras que el siempre quizo oir de sus labios ahora que ella se lo dijo el se quedo desconcertado jajajajajajajajaja. Si ellos son una cuerda de chismosos pero lo hacen por buena causa. Si me llego el comentario no te preocupes eso pasa disfruta este capitulo. **

**No tengo mas que agregar disfruten este pervertido muahahahahaha. **

**Capitulo No2 **

**Una Noche Erotica**

Sisifo estaba deslumbrado ante la imagen que sus ojos observaban... Sasha vestida con una lenceria sumamente atrevida que no dejaba de demostrar su buen y desarrollado cuerpo ¡Por los dioses era la mujer mas perfecta que podia existir!. Su ereccion pulso casi latiendo inmediatamente demandado ser atendido pero su mente le decia que no podia hacer tal cosa pues estaba mal ya que Sasha era su diosa y no su mujer. Sisifo intento correr a Sasha a un lado de la cama pero no pudo pues Sasha comenzo a besarlo de una forma muy apasionada que lo dejo sin aliento pues esos besos eran dulces pero a la vez apasionados.

- Stira Sasha ¿Porque hace esto? No deberia estar en su habitacion descansando no deberia de estar aqui nos pueden descubrir-. Dijo el entre suspiro pues Sasha comenzo a besarle el cuello e incluso lo mordisquiaba dejandolo sin aliento-. No quiero irme yo quiero estar a lado del hombre que amo ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo Sisifo? Yo te amo no quiero que pienses que me estoy burlando de ti de verdad yo te amo no dudes de mi-. Lloro de dolor y ella volvio a besarlo.

Sasha se quito la bata completamente mostrando su neglilee la misma prenda que Andrea le habia prestado le quedaba muy bien a ella le asentuaba muy bien su cuerpo dejando ver sus sensuales curvas a Sisifo que no podia pensar con claridad para nada pues tenia sus sentidos todos nublados por la pasion de Sasha que lo estaba contagiendo a el. Trato de no ceder a sus deseos mas profundos de su corazon pero no pudo mas su corazon pudo mas que su mente. Rodeo la figura de Sasha la atrajo en contra de si rodo en la cama para quedar el encima de ella comenzo a besarla apasionadamente ella correspondio a su beso.

- Te amo Sasha-. Dijo el que la besaba sin secar comenzaba a recorrer sus manos en todo su cuerpo y ella le devolvia los besos e las caracicias-. Yo tambien Sisifo yo tambien-. Dijo ella sonriendo con ternura mientras Sisifo lo besaba.

Sisifo comenzo a bajar al cuello de ella con besos y mordiscos ella le respondia con gemidos cada beso que el le dejaba era un gemido de su parte, estaba exictada jamas habia experimentado tener estas emociones pero no podia evitarlo se aferro sus brazos a la espalda de Sisifo se mordio el labio de la pasion de le pues bajo hasta su busto comenzo a juguetear con sus senos. Su respiracion se sentia entrecortada mezclada con la de Sasha que se mezclaban con el silencio de la noche y el susurro de la habitacion de Sisifo. Las manos de Sisido encontraron la tira del neglilee de Sasha lo desasto aflojando el vestido lo bajo dejando libre la bella piel de Sasha a la vista muy blanca pero sensual la bajo con cuidado dejando mostrar su senos de un tamaño habian alcanzado la madurez Sisifo acuno uno comenzo a darle caricias suaves y placentera jugueteo con el pezon derecho de Sasha mordisquiandolo y subsionandolo su mano derecha vendada bajo hasta la entrepierna de Sasha.

Con su mano derecha vendada. Sisifo invadio la entrepierna de Sasha que comenzo con caricias suaves rozando la delicada tela de las bragas de Sasha lo que ocasiono que esta gimiera de placer. Se aferro al brazo derecho de Sisifo con fuerza mientras se mordia el labio de la maravillosa sensacion ahora entendia a Andrea era sumanete placentero mas si Sisifo lo hacia le gustaba el como Sisifo la tocaba en verdad era el goze paradisiaco que ninguna mujer habia podido sentir. Las manos de Sisifo eran bendecidas por el toque del dios Priapo que la personificacion del sexo y Adonis el dios de la belleza masculina eso era lo que respresentaba Sisifo una combinacion letal de ambos.

Siguio besando los senos de Sasha pero la neglilee le molestaba Sisifo que con una sonrisa caliente y erotica se las habia ingeniado para arrancarle con poca gentileza la prenda lo que provoco que Sasha riera con gentileza ante la desesperacion de Sisifo de querer hacerla suya.

Sisifo sentia que sus sueños mas eroticos y profundos pues jamas se imaginado tener la vision de Sasha desnuda y perfecta en su cama compartiendolo con el; Verla asi tan entregada supo que era verdad aquella confecion que ella le habia dicho que ella lo amaba por eso comenzo a besarla con pasion una pasion que jamas ella habia visto en Sisifo y comenzo a dejar regueros de besos en su vientre hasta llegar la entrepierna de Sasha con un ligero movimiento rompio las bragas de Sasha dejandola completamente desnuda en su cama para admirarla mejor.

Era hermosa mas que en sus propios sueños ella era una representacion de la belleza de una mujer y sonrio de medio lado ahora le tocaba prepararla antes de que el pudiera penetrarla. Sasha sonrio con amor ella sentia que debia decirle a Sisifo lo importante que era para ella.

- Sisifo yo antes de que comenzemos yo queria decirte que te amo, lamento tanto no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos-. Sintio la mirada de el fija en la suya-. Sasha no importa yo...debi confesarme pero aun asi tenia miedo a que me rechazaras. Pues crei que tu corazon le pertenecia a Tenma.-La observo.

- No Tenma es solamente un amigo es casi como un hermano pero nuestra relacion no fue, mas para alla-. Aclaro ella se alzo lo beso con sus finas y delicadas manos de mujer le desabotono los pantalones de dormir a Sisifo para quedar iguales-. Para esos momentos que vi a Tenma me senti feliz pues tenia tantas esperanzas de verlo a el y Alone.

- Yo... lamento haberla separado de sus seres queridos debiste sufrir mucho-. Se lamento el-. No importa Sisifo ya no recordemos el pasado ahora tu eres mi presente y mi futuro que esperas hazme tuya y para siempre Sisifo de Sagitario.

- Eres mia Sasha Athena te prometo que te hare llegar hasta la mas alta exastis que jamas, le hecho sentir a ninguna compañera que traido al templo de Sagitario-. Sonrio la beso de nuevo antes de empezar en su entrepierna.

Sisifo bajo hasta la entrepierna de Sasha comenzo a torturarla con lamidas suaves en su centro los cuales le ocasionaban a Sasha cosquillas ya que sentir a su amado dandole placer no tenia limites. Siguio asi hasta que estas empezaron a aumentar lo que provocaba que Sasha se mordiera el labio pues sentia como el hacia presion en su centro. Cuando creyo que iba a morir ahi mismo sintio los que Sisifo le introducia dos dedos en sus labios virginales lo que provoco que la joven e inexperta diosa se ruborizara pues nunca se imagino que el haria tal atrevimiento con ella pero sonrio.

Asi siguio por buen rato preparandola en lo cual Sasha disfruto bastante. Sasha se mordia los labios hasta que sintio lo que era su primera orgasmo habia sido bastante sastifactorio para ella sonrio al ver como Sisifo se paraba se acomodaba entre sus piernas sonrio le acaricio la mejilla con amor.

- Te amo Sasha como nunca he amado a ninguna mujer, te prometo que te hare inmesamente feliz eso te lo juro dime-. Sasha asintio con dulzura ante las palabras de Sisifo. Pero antes que se atreviera a penetrarla Sasha tenia sus dudas-. Sisifo una pregunta-. Dijo ella observo el como los ojos azul prusia de el Sagitario posarse en su inocente mirada esmeraldosa-. Dime-. Fue lo que le dijo.

- Sisifo ¿Siempre sangrare verdad?-. Pregunto ella ruborizada lo que ico que Sisifo se ruborizara y se sintiera incomodo no le gustaba hablar de ese tema pero sonrio algo incomodo se acerco a ella pegando su frente con la de ella-. Asi es es normal pues jamas has tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie es normal que te duela la primera vez pero te prometo ser gentil.- Dijo el y Sasha asintio y cerro los ojos cuando sintio que Sisifo la penetro.

Sisifo se acomdo entre las piernas de Sasha comenzo a penetrarla con suavidad trato de ser lo mas gentil posible pero las paredes de Sasha estaban impidiendole el paso por eso motivo que ser un poco brusco lo que provoco que Sasha sintiera dolor apretara los hombros de Sisifo con fuerza pues le dolia el como Sisifo la penetraba era muy doloroso para ella.

- Me duele-. Lloro Sasha de dolor se aferraba mas a los brazos de Sisifo tratando de aguantar el terrible dolor que le ocasionaba la penetracion-. Ya esta bien me detendre unos minutos...-. Pero no termino-. No esta bien lo soportare.- Ella lo miro decidida a lo que Sisifo asintio.

Siguio penetrandola con un poco de brusquedad antes de aplicar mas fuerza en sus caderas se detuvo le pidio a Sasha que le diera una de sus mano derecho y ella accedio se solto del hombro derecho de el se la ofrecio la apreto con fuerza lastimandole la mano derecha vendada ocasionandole algo de dolor a Sisifo que simplemente gruño de dolor pero despues lo ignoro se acomodo pues sintio que la punta de su miembro habia llegado ante la resistencia virginal de ella le apreto la mano con fuerza aplico mas fuerza en sus caderas... comenzo a pasar destruyendo la virginidad de Sasha que habia estado guardando por 18 años por fin se habia roto al fin estaba pasando al interior de ella comenzo con envistes suaves para empezar... Sasha gimio de dolor al sentir como su virginidad era destruida por las fuerzas de las caderas de su sagitariano hasta al punto que pudo sentir sangre que le caia eso la aterro un poco.

Los embestidas de al principios eran dolorosos pero a medida que pasaban se volvieron mas placenteros y eroticos para Sasha que jamas habia experimentado sentir esas emociones ademas de tener ese magnfico cuerpo agil, fuerte y poderoso arriba suyo eso la ico estremecer de la nada le vino el trato con Hades si Sisifo le hacia el amor por lo menos una vez ella podria quedar embarazada y el viviria con ella para siempre pero tenia que contarle... quizas le explicaria las cosas mañana para que entienderia el sacrificio que ella habia hecho. Poco a poco las embestidas dejaron de ser menos dolorosas ahora se sentian diferentes mas plancenteras y eroticas eso provoco que ella se aliviara un poco que empezo a danzar con Sisifo las embestidas ahora eran sensuales.

Los gemidos de Sasha no se hicieron esperar que estaban mezclados con los de Sisifo llenaron la oscura y silenciosa habitacion del templo del arco y flecha. Cada embiste que Sisifo daba Sasha gemia de placer y se asegurara que el fuera mas e mas profundo para asi poder embarazarse de el darle la mayor felicidad que una mujer podia darle a un hombre el ser padre. Siguieron sumisos en ese danza erotica demostrandose todo el amor retenido que tenian por temor a no ser correspondidos, las responsabilidades de guerra, por ser de diferentes rangos pero ya eso no ocurriria mas ahora los dos estaban aqui en esta enorme cama en una noche oscura bajo la luz de la luna demostrandose todo lo que ellos sentian.

Sisifo se sintio explotar dentro del interior de la mujer que amaba pues jamas creyo que tendria a Sasha aqui con el y en su cama como siempre lo habia deseado. Entonces se le vino a la mente esas tristes noches oscuras donde se la pasaba solo observando la pared deseando la compañia de una mujer que lo acompañase en sus noches de soledad pero eso nunca pasaba eso lo hacia sentirse solo totalmente. Aun recordaba las palabras de aquella prostituta de ojos verdes que habia llevado a su templo cuando el tenia 27 años y Sasha todavia era una niña de 12 años aun recordaba esa mujer era muy sensual y guapa pero no era la mujer que el queria el deseaba que Sasha llegara a la madurez ya fuera una mujer asi podria tenerla para el solo y nadie mas esa prostituta le habia dicho "_**Eres tan atractivo ¿Porque estas solo? Un hombre como tu deberia tener una esposa, eres todo lo que busca una mujer si yo fuera tu me buscaria una esposa para que me de hijos"**_ Desde entonces esas palabras se le habian quedado gravadas en su mente no pudo dejar de pensar en esas palabras pero ahora ya eso no importaba mas ella estaba con el y se habia entregado por amor.

Sasha sonrio con ternura le beso los labios a Sisifo alzo un poco las caderas para hacer un movimiento. Ella rodo con el dentro de ella para buscar una mejor postura para hacer mejor el amor hasta quedar ella arriba de el mientras que estaba abajo mientras el la seguia embistiendo debajo de la entrepierna de ella y Sisifo tambien se rio. En su sexo ahora de mujer.

El jamas creeria que Sasha siendo una joven tan dulce e inocente de puro corazon tuviera su lado sensual y coqueto definitivamente tendria que enseñarle mas posturas para hacer el amor ya despues de esta experiencia de ellos dos juntos. El se sento en la cama le permitio a Sasha que se sentara encima de el le rodeara sus caderas con sus largas piernas lo abrazaran mientras el seguia embistiendole lo comenzara a besar de nuevo y le devolvio los gesto se abrazaron siguieron haciendo el amor por largo rato. Ya entrando a mediados de la madrugaba en el templo de Sagitario Sisifo y Sasha habian terminado de hacer el amor ambos habian tenido largos periodos orgasmicos muy salvajes y sensuales.

El acomodo a Sasha en su pecho ella se acurruco en su regazo comeno a dibujar los pectorales de Sisifo sonrio con inonecnia.

- Sisifo-. Llamo ella-. Te amo-. Al terminar de decir esa frase ella comenzo a cabecear se acurruco mas en el pecho de su amante se durmio, ignorante que Sisifo sonreia al verla ¡Era tan tierna mas cuando dormia! Penso el, habia tomado una desicion. Lucharia por la mujer que tenia en sus brazos si alguien se atrevia a separarlos el mismo se encargaria de enviarlo al Hades.

Sisifo le beso la frente con cariño se acomodo el poniendo su barbilla en la frente de ella rodeandole los brazos en su fina cintura. Sasha durmio tranquila en su pecho.

Los primeros rayos del sol se azomaron en la habitacion poco a poco molestaron dando un gentil ardor a una bella joven de 18 años de edad e iluminando la habitacion que intentaba acurrucarse en la cama y tratando de buscar los brazos de su novio pero sin exito alguno. Sasha abrio los ojos asombrada busco con la mirada a Sisifo pero no lo encontro eso le preocupo ¿Donde estaba Sisifo? Se sento se arropo las sabanas en su busto buscando a su novio por todos lados pero no lo hayaba eso entristecio un poco a Sasha pero sintio que la puerta de la habitacion se abria asustandola un poco que se cubrio mas su cuerpo desnudo con la gruesa sabana de la cama de Sisifo.

De la puerta emergio Sisifo que vestia ligero una camisa a medio abotonar y unos pantalones negros e estaba descalzo eso relajo a Sasha pues habia pensado, que a lo mejor habia sido una de sus doncellas que se habia dado cuenta que ella no habia dormido en su habitacion anoche.

Vio que Sisifo cargaba una bandeja con jugo de naranja recien exprimido, unas tostadas francesas y fruta. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se sento le dio un gentil beso a Sasha en sus labios y mumuro.

- Buenos dias mi cielo ¿Como dormiste?-. Pregunto el que comenzo a besarle varias partes de su rostro-. Bien dormi feliz y bien a tu lado cariño-. Dijo con inmensa ternura le devolvio el gesto se acurruco en su regazo.- Me alegra bastante Sasha mira te traje el desayuno pues Andrea una de tus doncellas me lo trajo.

- ¿Andrea? Acaso ella...-. Se dijo asustada la sonrisa de Sisifo fue su repuesta-. Ya veo se dio cuenta que dormi en mi templo anoche, pero no me importa soy inmensamente feliz mas a tu lado Sisifo-. Rio Sasha le beso los labios a Sisifo que le correspondio el gesto.

- Te amo Sasha eres mi mujer y de nadie mas no me importa lo que los demas piensen te quiero como mi mujer esto es un sueño hecho realidad para los dos-. La volvio a besar ella le correspondio el gesto-. Bueno tendremos que decir de nuestra relacion a los demas y especialmente a Shion pero Sisifo hay algo de lo que debemos hablar... yo quiero que me escuches-. De la nada los ojos de Sasha se llenaron de lagrimas.

Sisifo se preocuo un poco ante la mirada de Sasha pues ella tenia algo importante que decirle a el pues no queria que el viviera a oscuras tenia que contarle ese secreto del porque ellos estaban vivos. En el templo del patriarca en la oficina del patriarca todo estaba cerrado con llave desde hace dos dias pues el patriarca habia tenido que salir a resolver unos asuntos muy importante por lo tanto la oficina de el tuvo que ser cerrada. Solo Andrea tenia acceso a las llaves de la oficina pero ella solamente podia entrar cuando tenia que limpiar la oficina y en gran parte los libros de la biblioteca de la oficina pues se les acumulaba mucho polvo.

Dos de las doncellas de Sasha venian con el desayuno de ella y una carta de su hermano Alone que habia llegado desde muy temprano en la mañana, caminaron desde un pasillo angosto cercano a la camara del maestro. Alli se encontraba una bella puerta de madera decorada las doncellas tocaron la puerta llamando a Sasha pero sin exito alguno pues no se escuchaba la voz de su diosa al otro lado de la puerta eso les preocupo las dos comenzaron a murmurar pues estaban preocupadas ellas sabian que no era propio de Sasha no abrir la puerta cuando ellas venian.

Andrea se acerco discretamente a las jovenes doncellas pues venia a buscar a Sasha, que estaban afuera de la puerta de la habitacion de Sasha esperando que ella abriera. Sonrio sabia que ella no habia dormido en su habitacion anoche tenia ligera sospecha que ella habia y Sisifo no estaban anoche conversando presicamente se acerco a las jovenes que al verla hicieron una reverencia al verla pues ella era la asistente de Sasha por lo tanto merecia respeto. Le preguntaron donde estaba la princesa Sasha a lo que ella respondio con una gentil sonrisa que ella habia ido a visitar a Sagitario desde muy temprano queria estar con el.

Las doncellas suspiraron asintieron se despidieron y Andrea se nego tendria que hablar seriamente con Sasha queria saber todos los detalles de la noche romantica de ella con Sisifo. Sisifo habia escuchado el relato de Sasha con detenida atencion no queria interrumpirla pues realmente se veia afectada al contar ese año que estuvo sin ellos eso le lastimo mucho el corazon pues ella habia sufrido mucho por la perdida de el y la de sus camaradas. Se sonrojo horriblemente con respecto al trato de su alma por la virginidad de ella.

Para Sisifo ese trato fue muy brusco y demasiado fuerte ahora entendia muy bien la actitud de Sasha estas semanas ella solamente queria confesarle lo que sentia y ademas de que el la desvirgara no solo eso parte del trato tambien incluia embarazarla. Un sentimiento calido se albergo en su pecho ¿Embarazarla? El siempre habia añorado ver a Sasha con el vientre ligeramente redondiado por llevar a un hijo de ellos en su vientre. Sonrio quizas ese sueño que el habia tenido tantas veces en su vida pudiera hacerse realidad ya queria saber si despues de esta noche habia logrado embarazar a Sasha.

- Entiendo Sasha yo la verdad ahora entiendo tu dolor, se que sufriste mucho por nosotros especialmente por mi pero deberias de entender que es nuestro deber como caballeros dorados velar por la diosa Athena e incluso en contra de nuestra felicidad-. Siguio Sisifo con su relato-. Pienso que no debiste hacerlo... pero no te culpo ahora que estoy aqui te juro, que te hare inmensamente feliz lo del trato se que vivire una vida larga y la podre vivir a tu lado siempres has sido mi mayor inspiraccion en la vida pero perdoname por lo que paso se que soy hombre viejo y mayor para ti pero yo...

- Eso no importa Sisifo yo quiero estar a tu lado que seamos felices, que nos casemos y formemos una familia-. Formulo ella con una sonrisa triste dejo la bandeja a un lado, agarro de la mano izquierda a Sisifo lo tiro a su regazo le comenzo a desabotonar la camisa cosa que forzo a Sisifo reirse pues a Sasha le habia gustado lo de anoche.

¡Oh si! Presentia que hoy no saldrian de la cama en todo el dia pero despues de lo ocurrido de anoche ella queria seguir sonrio quizas le enseñaria nuevas posturas para hacer el amor.

Los dos empezaron a besarse una vez mas apasionadamente a un en luz del dia ellos les importaba muy poco, pues querian estar un momento a sola querian volver a repetir lo de anoche pero esta vez alargarlo mas. Esta vez Sasha se sento encima de el mientras se comenzaba a mover teniendolo a el en su interior.

Sisifo le tiro del brazo la forzo a que se acostara encima de el los dos se besaron mientras hacian de nuevo el amor en su mas perfecta union. El destino ahora estaba de su lado para que ellos estuvieran juntos.

**. **


	4. Una Relacion Secreta

**Hola lamento la tardanza lo que pasa es que me fracture un dedo del pie derecho por eso fui al hospital, para rematar me pegue en ese mismo dedo tres veces que dolor hoy domingo fui al hospital me pusieron vendas pero ya estoy mejor. **

**En este capitulo aparecera un nuevo personaje aqui les va a contestar reviews. Para lo que leen How Can I Love You que la lee DaanaF y Asaela19 me estado atrazando un poco ademas para mi querida DaanaF adivina Daniel es mi editor el me estaba editando dos novelas bueno un capitulo la de Pense QueTe Habia Perdido sale Milo con Relena de Gundam Wing y la de Euphie con Regulus la de Milo e Saori para lo que no han leido estas dos novelas aprovechen que aun pueden hacerlo. **

**Asaela19: Me alegro que te gustara el pervertido de Sisifo y Sasha creeme esta mas que lanzada en este capitulo veras que es mas que eso creo que ya le gusto estar en la cama con Sisifo. Aunque la verdad a ¿Que chica no le gustaria estar con Sisifo en la cama? Yo me moriria grrrrr. Si existe pues me estuve investigando acerca de la ropa interior en esos tiempos creeme no querras usarla es muy incomoda. No te preocupes estoy arreglando la gramatica estoy tratando de no salirme de honda disfruta el capitulo. Si estaba de golozo ese pero como no eh hajajajajaja hay querida no me hagas sentir mal por Saori y Euphemia. **

**Libra Arkana: Ahhhh ya adivinaste que pasaria si es verdad habra muchaaaa maldad creeme mas de parte de Pandora pero lee este capitulo sabras. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: Si asi es Sasha esta poniendose media ajoooo lanzada. Kaito estuve leyendo tu perfil veo que no te agrada Darien a mi menos oye me gustaria que respondiera esta pregunta ¿Te gustaria una novela donde Serena se enamora de dos dorados? Te escribi un Gmail pero veo que no te llego mira a mi en particular me gusta los conflictos seria cool con Saga no se me encanta la pareja Saga y Serena o mejor aun ponemos a Aioros o Sisifo me dices cual te gusta mas adelante escriba una de Sailor Moon. **

**DaanaF: ¿Enserio te encanto el pervertido? Me alegra espero que te siga gustando mi novela y si Sasha tiene coraje asi es ella peleara por su amor y Sisifo es muy detallista es el hombre que cualquier mujer querria pero para la mala suerte de todas Sisifo tambien tuvo otra novia jajajajajaja en otra novela esa es Relena yo la envidio tenia a Milo y a Sisifo bajo su estandarte -.- si quieres saber mas detalles Pense Que Te Habia Perdido es la novela donde sale eso. No te preocupes Shion sera el padrino a tu peticion bueno sin decir mas disfruta este capitulo. **

**Capitulo No3 **

**Una Relacion Secreta Y ¡Sorpresa Sasha Estas Embarazada!**

Una semana despues de su primer encuentro sexual con Sisifo, su relacion con el habia florecido desde ese dia se habian convertido en novios pero en secreto pues no querian que nadie se enterara de nada ni muchos menos de su relacion pues era prohibido una relacion entre caballero dorado y su diosa a la que debia proteguer e amar sobre todas las cosas pensar siempre en su bienestar.

Aunque las unicas personas que si estaban conscientes de que Sisifo y Sasha ocultaban una especie de relacion secreta era Andrea, Manginoldo, Asmita que se habia dado cuenta pues una noche habia sentido el cosmos de Lady Sasha ir al templo de Sagitario por la tarde e observo que ella no habia salido hasta en la noche abrazada de Sisifo aunque al princpio se preocupo mucho pero despues sonrio gentilmente ella estaba en todo su derecho de formar una relacion con Sisifo mas ahora que ella le correspondia sus sentimientos pues el santo de Sagitario jamas creyo que ella lo amaria pero a las finales ella tambien tenia miedo de decir lo que sentia, Shion aunque el sabia que Sasha siempre lo amo solamente que sabia ocultarlo por las presiones de diosa, la guerra santa y que ademas eso estaba extrictamente prohibido.

Sabia que el resto de los santos ya sospechaban algo con respecto al acercamiento tan repentino de Sisfo y Sasha. Pero esta vez el acercamiento era cada vez mas cerca pero muchos no sospecharon pues tenian el conocimiento de que desde que ella era una pequeña niña indefensa el santo de Sagitario la habia cuidado y proteguido pero pocos sabian de los sentimientos de Sisifo hacia su diosa que no eran preisamente devocion eran mas que eso era amor verdadero. Aquella tarde Sasha habia terminado sus obligaciones en el templo del patriarca e observo el reloj sonrio tenia tiempo para escabullirse e irse a ver a su novio a Sisifo llevaba ya casi varias horas que no lo veia queria estar con el.

Desde aquel dia que hicieron el amor en aquella oscura en el templo de Sagitario eran pocas las veces que tenian relaciones sexuales lo hacian para no despertar sospechas de los demas pues muchos santos dorados ya comenzaban a sospechar, de su repentino comportamiento con Sisifo hace semanas atras y ahora que los dos se volvieran a llevar tan bien de la nada como lo hacian antes.

Sasha sonrio Shion se habia distraido con unos documentos que le habian traido a su oficina eso le daba tiempo, para escabullirse para ir a ver a Sisifo al bosque se coloco una capucha de seda comenzo a caminar siguilosamente hasta la salida sin ser vista por las doncellas o los guardias. Pero su escape fue frustrado con la llegada de Albafica que al verla sonrio diciendo.

- ¿Señorita Sasha? ¿A donde va con tanta prisa a la salida?-. Sasha sudo frio se helo pues no creyo que Albafica, la encontraria escabullandose se viro lo miro muy nerviosa.

- Este bueno...yo... lo que pasa... es que-. Comenzo a titubiar cosa que llamo la atencion del santo de Piscis que no entendia nada de lo que decia su diosa-. Es que bueno yo voy a ver a Sisifo. Si a Sisifo quiero hablar con el unos asuntos-. Dijo ella asintiendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Con Sisifo? ¿Ocurrio algo malo con el?-. Pregunto Albafica tratando de adivinar las intenciones de ella con el santo de Sagitario.

- Bueno quiero decir si no en realidad no pasa nada, es que quiero hablar con el-. Se ruborizo pues estaba haciendo el ridiculo eso Albafica lo habia notado enseguida.- Esta bien señorita pero vaya con cuidado-. Sasha asintio se iba a retirar pero sintio la mano de Albafica deteniendola-. Antes que se vaya mi señorita usted a mi no me puede engañar se que va a verse con Sisifo porque es su novio ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto el cosa que asombro a Sasha.

- ¿Como sabes que Sisifo es mi novio?-. Pregunto ella sin poder creer que el se habia dado cuenta, asi de facil y forzo al santo de Piscis sonrio gentilmente-. Los vi un dia dandose un beso apasionado en el bosque, ademas una noche que llegaste a tu templo tu ropa olia a hombre. Es mas que obvio que Sisifo y tu ya estan teniendo relaciones sexuales ¿Cierto?-. Sasha se sonrojo y asintio apenada de que el se diera cuenta.

- Desde hace unas semanas lo hemos estando haciendo, yo...-. Pero Albafica no la dejo terminar sonrio gentilmente-. Cuando se trata de amor yo apoyo a las personas a que luchen por la persona, amada usted ama profundamente al caballero de Sagitario es obvio que Sisifo es tu felicidad lucha por el. Cuentas con mi apoyo-. Dice el sonriendo y Sasha asintio agradecida que el la apoyara en su relacion.

Albafica asintio dejo que su diosa se marchase con el amor de su vida que de seguro la estaba esperando sonrio, el no podia culpar a su diosa de sentir esos sentimientos despues de todo ella tambien era una persona humana por lo cual tenia necesidades y deseos como cualquier ser humano en el mundo sabia de ante mano que la mitad de sus colegas no estarian de acuerdo pero ya estaba informado acerca del trato que ico Sasha con Hades para recuperar sus almas y que le dieran una segunda oportunidad de vida que ademas... habia una parte del pacto que no le gustaba para nada era que la virginidad de Sasha era el trueque por el alma de Sisifo pero suspiro al menos Hades estana siendo misericordioso por primera vez en la vida con su sobrina para ofrecerle tan preciado regalo suspiro no era hora de pensar esas cosas se encamino a la oficina del patriarca pues tenia que hablar con el seriamente.

Sasha camino hasta las afueras del templo del patriarca hasta una pequeño mirador que daba la vista al todo el santuario una vista preciosa e incluso se podia ver el pueblo de la Antigua Grecia. Camino hasta una banca donde lo esperaba Sisifo recargado de la pared llevaba puesto su armadura sonrio al verla.

- Sasha cielo llegaste ¿Pense que no llegarias?-. Hablo Sisifo con una sonrisa le tendio los brazos donde pertencian por derecho, ella lo abrazo se alzo de puntillas para besarlo si bien era cierto Sasha era mas baja que Sisifo por 24 centimetros por ese motivo tenia que alzarse para besarlo. Su caballero era muy alto de un 1,88 m tan alto que el tenia que inclinar la cabeza para besarla mientras que ella era bajita pues media un 1,64 m eso era una desventaja para ella.

- Perdona es que Albafica me detuvo pues vio que yo me estaba escabullendo del templo y bueno... el sabe de lo nuestro-. Fue la respuesta de ella cosa que asombro bastanta e Sisifo, le preocupo pues podria delatarlos a lo que Sasha sonrio gentil-. El nos apoya en nuestra relacion no dira, nada Sisifo no hay nada que temer-. Le volvio a besar los labios.

- Lo se pero no puedo evitar preocuparme en cierta medida pues no quiero que nadie me separe, de ti te amo y eres mi mujer-. La ayudo a sentarse en la banca luego se sento el rodeo su figura la abrazo entonces Sasha aclaro su garganta comenzo a hablar-. Sabes a veces me pregunto ¿Que hubiese sucedido no se te hubiese dejado ir ese dia? Mas cuando hiciste la exclamacion de Athena.

- Quizas estaria a lado de usted pero viviria en las sombras ocultando este amor que me estaba matando por años-. Dijo el besandole la cabeza con amor-. No lo creo quizas, yo tambien me hubiese armado de valor para decirte que te amo Sisifo. Pero eso no importa sabes recibi una carta de mi hermano Alone vendra de visita estoy feliz no lo veo desde que expulse a Hades de su cuerpo-. Se alegro Sasha a lo que Sisifo asintio ya sabiendo de Alone.

- Que bien me alegra que te reencuentres con tu hermano-. Dijo el sonriendo aunque sabia mejor que nadie que el hermano mayor de ella le guardaba cierto rencor a el, por llevarse a Sasha del orfanato. Sasha sonrio-. Sisifo ya Alone te perdono yo solo espero, que se lleven bien se que se llevaran bien.

- Espero que si-. Rio Sisifo-. Pues el es la persona a quien debo pedir tu preciosa mano Sasha-. Agarro su delicada e fina mano le planto un beso y Sasha sonrio-. De Tenma no he sabido nada, pero se que donde quiera que este de seguro que la esta pasando bien-. Rio Sasha y Sisifo tambien rio como olvidar al particular santo de Pegaso.

Los dos siguieron conversando y sumidos en su cita a ocultas en el observatorio pero las cosas eran diferentes en la oficina del patriarca pues Shion y Albafica habian estado conversando sobre el pacto y un punto que les preocupaba demasiado a los dos.

- No me gusta para nada que Hades dijera que la señorita Sasha tenia que embarazarse de Sisifo, asi el viviria para siempre no me parece. Pero esta vez el dios del inframundo tiene intenciones bondadosas-. Hablo Albafica que dejo su humeante taza de te a un lado y Shion le dedico su mirada-. Es verdad normalmente Hades no suele ser una persona, que ofrece pactos pero de el no hay que preocuparse sino de otra persona.

- ¿De quien su ilustrisima?-. Pregunto Albafica sin entender. Shion le dedico una mirada entonces Albafica entendio que se trataba de Pandora la sirvienta de Hades ella era la que habia cuidarse pues esa mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerle daño a la gente no le importaba el sufrimiento que esta podia embargar.

- Nuestra diosa debe tener cuidado con ella, Pandora cuando se propone algo estoy seguro que hara hasta lo imposible la señorita Athena debera tener cuidado con ella-. Hablo Shion dejando su tasa de te. Albafica asintio pues entendia mejor que nadie esa mujer pero decidio cambiar el tema-. Disculpe ¿Que sucedera si señorita Sasha queda embarazada?-. Pregunto el.

- De verdad que no lo se, me preocupa pero los demas caballeros tienen que saber el sacrificio que ella ico. Ella en verdad los hecho de menos a ustedes no paraba de culparse y mas por lo de Sisifo. Pero si eso llega a pasar esos dos tendrian que casarse.

- Ella seria muy feliz si Sisifo la desposa.- Sonrio Albafica al imaniginarse lo feliz que seria Sasha al ser esposa de Sisifo. Shion tambien se lo imagino pero ya se preocupaba el como reaccionarian los dos pues ya estaban empezando a sospechar.

No era el unico Degel era uno de los principales que ya estaba sospechando que entre Sagitario y su diosa habia mas que una relacion, de devocion que esta involucraba sentimientos habia convocado a la mitad de los santos para conversar el unico que no estaban ahi eran Sisifo, Shion y Albafica. El Cid empezo a hablar en defensa de su amigo.

- No creo que Sisifo se involucre en una niña tan joven y menos con nuestra diosa-. Hablo el mirando a todos los dorados-. Es nuestra diosa la que estan hablando el le debe respeto, devocion y nada mas de ahi. No creo que el se involucre con ella.

- Yo pienso que mi tio si esta enamorado de ella lo se pues ese dia en la puerta del lienzo perdido, sus acciones valian mas que las palabras-. Hablo el pequeño cachorro de Leon el sabia mejor que nadie aunque su tio se lo negara un millon de veces. Que el estaba enamorado de su diosa que ella tal vez... por sus acciones le correspondia. Kardia se molesto-. ¡Es inaudito ella es 11 años menor que el! Y el es un treinton como se va a casar con una niña menor que el.

- Eso no es verdad la señorita Sasha ya es mayor de edad tenle mas respeto a mi tio Kardia-. Rugio molesto se puso delante de Escorpion que se molesto igual pero Hasgard se paro delante de ellos diciendole-. Basta los dos dejen de pelear e hablar idioteces Kardia especialmente tu Kardia se cuanto te cae mal Sisifo pero esa no es razon para expresarte asi de el. Yo pienso que mi niña ya crecio y si Sisifo esta enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razon y ella entro a la adolescencia se que el siempre se mantuvo a la raya si ella quiere empezar una relacion con el ¿Quienes somos para juzgarlos?-. Hablo Hasgard tambien defendiendo a su amigo.

- Yo no creo que Sisifo siendo un hombre mayor para nuestra diosa se meta con ella-. Hablo Degel tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba los lentes, para el con la diferencia de edades que tenian Sisifo y Sasha era imposible que entamblaran una relacion o eso creia.- Si fuese asi Hasgard ¿Estarias de acuerdo que ellos estuvieran juntos?.

- Claro que si creeme que seria muy feliz no hay hombre mas digno de mi pequeña que Sisifo, el la conoce mejor que nadie la cuidado desde pequeña. Estoy seguro que Sisifo haria lo que fuera por Sasha-. Le dijo Hasgard mas que convencido le sumo Regulus-. Tu no sabes lo que mi tio es capaz de hacer por la señorita Sasha, e incluso se atraveso ofrecio su corazon durante la guerra santa para que fuera pezarlo por Pharaoh. De verdad si ellos se aman yo lo apoyo-. Hablo Regulus dispuesto a defender a su tio a lo que Hasgard le coloco una mano en su hombro dandole a entender que el tambien lo apoyaba.

- Yo no se ¿Cual es tu problema Degel? Yo la verdad apoyo a esos dos saben ¿Porque? Porque ellos estan de novios a escondidas yo fui testigo de eso-. Manginoldo dejo su copa de vino a un lado se paro para enfrentar, a Degel pues no le gustaba para nada su comportamiento-. Si son novios para que sepan no tenemos derecho a interferir en su relacion saben ¿Porque? ¡Por el trato que ella ico por nuestra almas y la de Sisifo! Ademas tu no lo entenderias porque no amas a nadie.

Degel se enfurecio al esuchar esas palabras mas que Manginoldo hablara esas cosas, ¡Claro que el tenia su lado sensible! Pero es que ellos no podian estar juntos se les estaba olvidando una parte muy importante que ella era una diosa una princesa entre los humanos y el era un caballero dorado de alto rango pues era un general de las tropas imperiales de la diosa Athena. Pero aun asi la relacion entre mortales y dioses era algo sumamente delicado e ademas de prohibido. Pero despues se mostro curioso de saber eso ¿Del pacto?.

- No tienes derecho a referirte asi a mi Manginoldo pero estoy curioso saber de ¿Que pacto hablas?-. Manginoldo se enojo mas pero solto aire con molestia decidio explicarle a todos el pacto que Sasha habia hecho con Hades por sus almas y la de Sisifo.

...

En el inframundo en el gran castillo del señor de las tinieblas, en la habitacion mas grande de la mansion Pandora caminaba molesta de un lugar a otro pues estaba esperando a alguien en especifico para poder conversar con esa persona que podria ayudarla en su plan sin que Hades se enterara de nada. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a una mujer que vestia un sensual kimono rojo pegado a la piel de color rojo, tenia un sensual cuerpo escultural que podria dejar a cualquier hombre sin aliento muy buenas piernas combinadas con unas lindas bailarinas blancas, su rostro era sumamente precioso el de toda una princesa China tenia los labios maquillados de rojo, el cabello negro y largo comenzo a caminar hasta adentro Pandora al verla sonrio diciendo.

- Hasta que al fin llegas Mulan-. Se quejo ella la muchacha sonrio-. Tranquilizate Pandora o te saldran arrugas-. Rio Mulan molestando muchisimo a Pandora.

- Dejate de juegos necesito tu ayuda para algo muy importante espero ¿Que puedas ayudarme? -. Pregunto ella la joven China asintio-. Claro con gusto te ayudare pero ¿Porque quieres que maldiga al bebe de Athena lleva en su vientre?-. Pregunto ella.

- ¿Porque esa maldita se atrevio a venir a pedir el alma de sus caballero y la de Sagitario? Ademas estoy segura que Athena debe estar embarazada despues de 7 sesiones de Sexo con Sagitario ella debe estar esperando un hijo-. Hablo ella con una sonrisa maligna-. No te equivocas lo comprobe mientras lo veia en la bola de cristal, Athena acaba de conceber un bebe creo que tiene una semana de retraso deja que se entere.

- Si pero piensa en la maldicion que le pondras quiero una donde el bebe nazca muerto-. Pero Mulan le nego la cabeza-. No puedo hacer eso, pero puedo hacer uno mejor pero tendras que esperar ademas Athena ya debe estar por enterarse que tendra un pequeño e indefenso bebe en su vientre.- Rio Mulan malignamente.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron de manera muy sensual e maquiavela pues ellas sabian mejor que nadie que el plan que ambas estaban trazando a espaldas del rey del inframundo saldria a la perfeccion que a lo mejor serviria para separar a Athena de Sagitario. Al anochecer en la habitacion de Sisifo en el templo de Sagitario.

Sasha habia decidido que esta noche se quedaria a compartirlo con Sisifo no dormiria en su templo; Esta noche para compartirlos pues ya se habia hecho, de costumbre en ellos se habian organizado dos dias dormirian en el templo de el y dos dias dormirian en el templo de ella asi la pasarian juntos aunque eso estaba mal visto pues ellos debian desposarse para poder compartir habitacion. Sasha llevaba puesta una camisola blanca de seda muy linda su cabello suelto como todas las noches que ella se iba acostar a dormir ya Sisifo estaba en la cama esperandola para irse a dormir ella sonrio pero antes que pudiera acercarse a la cama su estomago se descompuso no pudo soportar las ganas de vomitar por lo que ella salio corriendo directo al baño cosa que preocupo sobremanera a Sisifo que pateo las cobijas corrio al baño con ella a ver que le pasaba.

Sasha abrio la taza del baño comenzo a vomitar con fuerza dentro de la taza, Sisifo se puso a su lado le sobaba la espalda para tratar de amortiguar las ganas de vomitar de ella. Despues de vomitar todo Sasha sintio su estomago pezado llevo varios mechones rebeldes atras se viro y observo a un Sisifo muy preocupado por ella le pregunto.

- Cielo ¿Te sientes bien?-. Pregunto el con preocupacion y ella nego con la cabeza-. No me siento mal Sisifo, sintio el estomago muy pezado pero no te preocupes estare bien-. Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Esta bien espera aqui te hare un te de manzanilla que creo que te ayudara bastante, pero de todas formas tenemos a llevarte a que te revisen ese estomago Sasha.- Dijo el con preocupacion la ayudo a levantarse pero cuando se levanto las ganas de vomitar regresaron y ella empezo a vomitar de nuevo en la taza eso preocupo mas a Sisifo.

- No mi cielo algo te pasa ven te traere algo mañana te llevaremos a que te revisen el estomago-. Dijo el ayudandola a levantarse pero esta vez la cargo en sus brazos al estilo princesa se la llevo hasta la cama para que pudiera descansar y Sasha se acurruco en su regazo se durmio.

La acosto de manera gentil en la cama le puso las sabanas con delicadeza y se trepo el a la cama apago la lampara con gentileza se acosto a lado de ella rodeando su figura por detras cerro los ojos pues ambos estaban cansados de un dia agotador necesitaban descansar.

Pasa un mes desde entonces ya los dorados estaban enterados de todo especialmente del pacto que ico Sasha con Hades por sus almas y la de Sisifo si bien no estaban de acuerdo con ese pacto que ella habia hecho pero se les quebro el alma hasta el corazon negro de Deuteros se rompio al saber que Sasha habia llorado mucho por sus muertes hasta habia pensando en llegar a acompañarlos pero no se lo permitieron por esa razon entendieron los sentimientos de ella en este pacto mas por el de Sisifo. Ellos si bien sabian que Sisifo respetaba y amaba a Sasha a pesar de todo le tenian un alto aprecio no permitirian que el muriera por un capricho de Hades apoyaban su relacion aunque ellos se veian mucho a escondidas. Aunque habia algunos que les costaba aceptar su relacion.

Sasha desde entonces habia estado enferma del estomago desde hace un mes descompuesta del estomago no dejaba de vomitar cada vez que comia, o si tenia apetito comia bastante ya se le estaba notando que estaba engordando eso le preocupaba un poco pues estaba subiendo de peso. Ademas de que tenia un apetito sexual voraz todas las noches queria hacer el amor aunque Sisifo le gustaba a veces le agotaba pues Sasha queria hacerlo toda la noche eso agotaba a Sisifo hasta el punto de quedar sin energias pues amanecia con ojeras todas las noches se desvelaba pero eso le importaba en lo absoluto le hacia feliz hacer a Sasha su mujer todas las noches ellos eran felices de estar juntos.

Aquella mañana de Marzo en el santuario en una sala de estar Sasha conversaba alegre con su hermano Alone que habia venido de visita al santuario, con el proposito de quedarse dos meses a pasarla con su hermana Sasha ella estaba muy feliz de saber que el estaba aqui no lo veia desde que Hades habia sido expulsado de su cuerpo.

A pesar de que el tenia cierto resentimiento ante Sisifo desde que se llevo a Sasha ya hace años el sabia mejor que nadie que el santo de Sagitario era digno de su dulce corazon, pues el recordaba siendo Hades como Sisifo se esmeraba por cuidar a Sasha estar para ella cuando mas lo necesitaba por esa razon apoyaba su relacion que ademas lo habia perdonado le pidio de corazon que cuidara bien de Sasha el asintio diciendo que ella era lo mas importante en su vida eso Alone no tenia dudas.

Sasha y Alone disfrutaban el aire fresco que ofrecia el santuario mientras tomaban una taza de te en la terraza del santuario cerca del templo del patriarca, los dos hablaban temas de sus vidas para ponerse al dia. Sasha reia ante las bromas de su hermano pero por unos instantes su estomago se descompuso eso provoco que Sasha se llevara una mano a la boca y saliera corriendo hasta el balcon que daba al bosque comenzo a vomitar asombrando a su hermano Alone que corrio detras de ella para saber ¿Que le habia pasado a su hermana? Corrio hasta ella vio que ella seguia vomitando.

- Sasha hermana ¿Te sientes bien?-. Pregunto Alone con preocupacion-. No te preocupes estoy bien hermanito, solamente estoy enferma del estomago no hay nada de que preocuparse-. Sonrio ella con el rostro descompuesto, se coloco en una posicion solemne le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano que tambien sonrio aunque eso no ocultaba su preocupacion. Sasha intento caminar para luego terminar desmayandose asombrando a Alone que grito-.¡Sasha hermana! ¡Dios mio ayundeme mi hermana Sasha ella se acaba de desmayar!.- Grito Alone desconcertado.

Para su suerte Andrea y dos soldados que ella habia estado informandole las ordenes del patriarca habia estado escuchando los gritos de Alone, desde el balcon del mirador del santuario.

Cuando llegaron alla vieron a Sasha desmayada en los brazos de Alone se veia totalmente palida. Andrea le pidio a los soldados que llevaran a Sasha a la enfermeria para que la revisaran de paso que le avisasen a Sisifo pues tenia sospehcas de lo que ella podia tener.

En el coliseo del santuario habia una seccion de entrenamiento entre aprendices de rutina como todas las semanas que era vigilado por los caballeros dorados, esta vez le tocaba vigilancia a Dohko de Libra, Hasgard de Tauro y por ultimo Sisifo de Sagitario que se frotaba el ojo derecho del cansacio anoche Sasha se habia puesto mala del estomago estuvo vomitando toda la noche cosa que le preocupo mucho a Sisifo pues buscaba la forma de que ella se sintiera mejor. Eso paso de adpersivido de Dohko que solto una carcajada le dijo por lo bajo.

- Oye griego ¿Que estuviste haciendo anoche que tienes sueño?-. Pregunto Dohko con picardia a lo que Hasgard asintio, pues desde hace dias veian a Sisifo desvelado totalmente ya estaban empezando a sospechar.- No me pasa nada estuve muy ocupado anoche eso es todo-. Hablo el con voz media adormilada.

- Aja-. Fue la respuesta de Dohko-. Sisifo amigo de verdad que no estas durmiendo ¿Todo esta en orden-. Pregunto Hasgard preocupado por su amigo, que parecia que no lo estaba pasando bien-. Si estoy bien solo estoy agotado-. Volvio a mentir.

- No te creo sabes Sisifo lo se todo, a no ser que la señorita Athena no te dejara dormir-. Rio Dohko eso molesto a Sisifo pues estaba hablando estupideces-. ¡Deja de hablar tonterias la señorita Athena, no ha venido a molestarme-. Dijo el mirando a su amigo pero Dohko se nego evidentemente divertido-. Sisifo sabemos que la señorita Athena y tu tienen una relacion-. Dijo por lo bajo asombrando a Sisifo.

- Sisifo amigo nosotros sabemos ya toda la verdad acerca del sacrificio de ella y el como este nos involucra a todos-. Hablo Hasgar por lo bajo eso tambien asombro a Sisifo e observo que Dohko se acercaba el con una sonrisa picara-. Asi que eso de que no has podido dormir, no es una excusa tu razon por la cual no te estas concentrando estos dias es lady Sasha que esta en tu templo o crees que no lo se. No soy ignorante Sisifo ademas puedo sus cosmos acalorados ¿Eh?-. Rio Dohko sin ningun pudor.

- Veo que ya lo saben les ruego que no digan nada, lo que menos quiero que las personas sepan de lo nuestro-. Hablo Sisifo en un tono de suplica tanto como Dohko y Aldebaran asintieron dandole a entender que no dirian nada cosa que tranquilizo a Sisifo bastante.

Entonces se escucharon los gritos de dos soldados que venia corriendo se acercaron a Sisifo uno se detuvo para coguer aire habia bajado las escaleras desde el templo del Patriarca hasta el templo de Virgo donde donde estaba localizado el coliseo y el segundo tomo aire observo a Sisifo le dijo.

- Sr. Sisifo la doncella Andrea lo manda a llamar pues la señorita Athena se desmayo-. Eso asombro a los tres caballeros dorados mas a Sisifo que se preocupo inmediatamente, se acerco a uno de los soldados lo tomo por la ropa-. ¿Como asi que mi cielo se desmayo?-. Dijo poniendose en evidencia al decir la palabra mi cielo una palabra que usaba mucho para decirle a Sasha que ella era su mujer, que los dos soldados se asomrbaron. El segundo dijo-. No lo se el joven Alone nos dijo que ellos estaban conversando la señorita se fue al balcon se fue a vomitar y luego de eso se desmayo-. Hablo con voz temblorosa el soldado.

- No, no llevenme con ella tengo que verla-. Hablo Sisifo desesperado estaba temiendo lo peor, le dijeron que estaba en la enfermeria que fuera el no dudo ningun segundo se fue inmediatamente a la enfermeria del santuario y Dohko e Hasgard fueron tras el preocupado por la salud de su diosa dejando a dos soldados desconcertados por las palabras de Sisifo pero fueron tras los tres caballeros dorados.

...

En la enfermeria del santuario, Alone observaba a su hermana Sasha con tristeza estaba palida no se veia muy bien eso le preocupaba mucho temia lo peor. No queria pensar que fuera la epidemia estomacal que le estaba dando a todos. Entonces sintio la puerta abrirse dejando mostrar a la enfermera del santuario a Andrea la doncella y a Shion que habia venido a ver a Sasha.

La enfermera le dijo a Shion e Alone que salieran pues tenian que hablar inmediatamente los dos salieron con Andrea les comenzo a hablar su diagnostico.

- Digame Sra. Nilia ¿Que tiene mi hermana?-. Nilia sonrio con ternura-. Oh no hay nada de que preocuparse ella esta bien, pero veo que lo habia estado ocultando bien-. Rio risueña ella.

- ¿A que se refiere?-. Pregunto Shion con preocupacion pues no le parecia nada gracioso que Nilia sonriera asi de feliz mientras que a su diosa, estaba pasandole mal con esos extraños sintomas-. Hay Sr. Shion no me diga que no lo sabe oh dios mio, usted es tan ignorante esos sintomas no son de un resfriado o muchos menos de un problema estomacal hay la Stira. Sasha va a ser muy feliz cuando se entere hay que a Alone comenzo a danzar con el por todo el pasillo.

- ¿Que, Que hablas?-. Pregunto Shion pero Andrea si entendio el mensaje sonrio diciendo-. Enserio oh entonces es un alivio saber que ella esta bien, pense que seria algo grave-. Sonrio Andrea con una dulce sonrisa eso significaba que... Alone no entendia nada de lo que hablan aquellas mujeres le dedico una mirada a Shion que ya se estaba enfureciendo pues queria saber ¿Que estaba sucediendo?-. Ahora si Nilia dime ¿Que le pasa a Sasha? Deja de bailar con Alone sera mejor que me digas-. Hablo ya exasperandose.

- Oh dios mio Andrea tenemos que prepararnos hay comprar muchas cosas-. Dijo ella feliz abrazo a Alone como si fuera un peluche-. Tranquilo su ilustrisima todavia no se lo imagina-. Rio risueña lo que molesto mas a Shion y al fin Alone entendio sonrio enormemente-. ¡Oh entonces es cierto dios mio Tenma tiene que saber! ¡Vaya no me lo esperaba!-. Rio Alone danzo con Nilia que se echo a reir.

- ¡Exigo que me digan ¿Que le pasa a Sasha!-. Grito Shion molesto ya exasperado de no entender a esos dos mujeres y menos que Alone se le uniera ¿Que sucedia? Sin darse cuenta que Sisifo y el resto venian directo para aca y Nilia grito risueña para que todos escucharan-.¡Hay su ilustrisima lo que sucede es! ¡La princesa Saha esta embarazada tiene dos meses de embarazo!-. Dijo soñadoramente asombrando a Shion que quedo sin habla no solo a el sino a Sisifo que habia llegado a ver a su princesa se quedo duro de piedra no solo el sino que tambien Dohko y Hasgard.

- ¿Sasha esta embarazada?-. Fue lo que repitio Sisifo todos se voltearon a verlo, el santo de Sagitario que estaba duro como una piedra le tomo unos segundos reponerse. Nilia solto a Alone le pregunto ¿Que le ocurria a Sisifo? Por lo que Alone con una sonrisa le dijo que el era el padre del bebe. Nilia sonrio risueña a ella siempre le habia encantado Sisifo y su personalidad pues segun ella era el concepto perfecto de un hombre lo que todas las mujeres buscaban-. Oh pero si tu eres el padre del bebe que nuestra diosa carga en su vientre-. Se acerco a el lo abrazo con fuerza.

Sisifo no sabia que decir a caso su cielo... su dulzura estaba esperando un hijo de el en su vientre un sentimiento calido albergo en su pecho. Ese sueño que el tantas vidas soño en verla redondeada por estar embarazada se habia hecho realidad tenia que verla necesitaba verla inmediatamente se solto de Nilia le pidio el favor si podia ir a ver a su diosa y ella asintio pero antes que pudiera entrar Shion le dijo.

- Los tres tendremos que hablar de esto despues-. Hablo el al principio quedo asombrado pero despues sonrio, Sisifo asintio entro a la habitacion donde descansaba su Sasha.

Abrio la puerta de la habitacion de la enfermeria del santuario. Alli estaba ella tendida en esa cama dormia profundamente desconociendo que ella le habia dado la felicidad mas grande del mundo ella le daria un hijo, se veia tan hermosa dormida. Se sento en la silla cercana a ella queria estar cerca de ella cuando despertara para asi darle la noticia de que tendrian un hijo. Asi fue como Sasha poco a poco comenzo abrir sus preciosos ojos y sonrio al verlo diciendo.

- Sisifo-. Dijo ella con voz dulce y el sonrio le dio un beso en la frente le dijo-. Mi amor ¿Como te sientes?-. Pregunto el con ternura en su voz y Sasha sonrio diciendo-. No lo se dime ¿Como llegue aqui?-. Pregunto ella y Sisifo paso tiernamente su mano sobre su cabello se acerco a su vientre lo beso con mucha ternura cosa que asombro a Sasha pues se quedo helada al ver como el le besaba el vientre eso la ico pensar...

- Sisifo-. Lo llamo y el dejo de besarle el vientre con ternura enfoco su mirada a la de ella-. ¿Porque me besas el vientre?-. Pregunto ella sin entender y Sisifo se acerco le beso los labios con ternura y le dijo-. Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Sasha te amo, te prometo que de aqui en adelante velare por el bienestar de los dos-. Dijo el la volvio a besar.

Cuando ella escucho el bienestar de los dos eso la saco de honda... entonces... ¡Ella esta embarazada de Sisifo! Eso explicaba sus sintomas y muchos mas que le habian dado en estos dos meses y sonrio con ternura se acerco a Sisifo lo beso el le correspondio el beso ambos se besaron apasionadamente pues estaban felices serian padres tendrian el hijo que ella que ambos soñaron tendrian la familia que ellos siempre habian querido.

Se besaron por largo rato pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y Sisifo le beso la frente a Sasha con ternura diciendo.

- Te amo tanto y tambien amo a nuestro hijo amor, por ese motivo quiero que te vengas a vivir a mi templo. Voy a estar pendiente de ti de nuestro bebe pues no quiero que nada malo les pase-. Dijo con ternura le beso los labios y ella le correspondio el beso.

Ambos estaban contentos pues estaban por tener un hijo aun faltaba 7 meses para conocerlo pero aun asi ellos estaban felices. Pues serian padres ademas de que Sisifo se sentia tranquilo pues sus compañeros algunos de ellos aceptaban su relacion e ademas aceptarian de buena gana tener un infante corriendo por los aposentos llenando a estos con su calidez e risa.


	5. Maldicion Al No Nacido

**Hola a todos que me alegra de verlos de nuevo aqui. Llego el nuevo capitulo de Sisifo y Sasha pero antes que nada ¿Quien se acuerda del opening go go power ranger? Del original me he puesto media semana a cantar eso XD cha mi infancia los power rangers originales quien no crecio con ellos yo me creia la ranger rosada que era teloradipto ¿Usted que ranger se creian? Jajajajajajaajajajajajajajaja. **

**Proximamente vendra Saint Seiya Alpha una version moderada de Code Geass con Gundam Wing proximamente espero que le den la oportunidad a constestar. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: Jajajajajajajaja pero si hubo desmayo ella se desmayo en medio de la historia espero que disfrutes este capitulo y si las odiaras mas a esas dos. **

**DaanaF: Hola hermana dorada perdida como nos dice Dany si verdad esas dos parecen esas chismosas que odiamos en las telenovelas, creeme cuando Hades las descubra ellas tendra serios problemas. Sisifo awww entonces lo amaras mas en este capitulo sabes que me puse a ver mas videos de ellos yo lloro el porque ellos no quedaron juntos eso no es justo. Degel ya se le pasara de frio no te preocupes por si preguntas ya estoy mejo del dedo aunque todavia estoy con la venda. **

**Asaela19: Si ya estoy mejor del dedo como le decia a DaanaF pero tengo que ir a saludar a mi Ortopeda hahahahahaha el me dice asi pero ya estoy mejor camino bien. Si te encanto lo del embarazo de Sasha me alegra bastante este capitulo lo amaras mas todavia. Si Pandora es perversa. **

**Libra Arkana me abandonaste T.T **

**Capitulo No4 **

**Una Maldicion Al No Nacido**

Despues de que aquel extraño desmayo que causo revuelvo entre los santos, las enfermeras, las doncellas y del patriarca todos preocupados por su diosa que estaban presentando unos extraños sintomas que habian preocupado muchisimo a su novio Sisifo que habia sido testigo de las constantes idas al baño de Sasha. Pero resulto ser que los sintomas que ella estaba presentando que parecian ser algun virus estomacal que ella podia estar presentando pero en realidad era que diosa estaba embarazada de Sisifo ya presentaba dos meses.

Esta noticia tan inesperada habia traido mucha felicidad y alegria a la vida del santo de Sagitario pues siempre habia tenido la ilusion de ver a Sasha redondiada por llevar un hijo de ambos en el vientre, se habia hecho realidad.

Sisifo no dejaba de besar el vientre de Sasha con ternura estaba feliz un niño venia en camino, solo faltaban 7 meses para conocerlo. Sasha se rio melodiosamente ante los besos que su sagitariano le daba en el vientre le hacian cosquillas a ella.

- Sisifo no puedo creerlo-. Comenzo ella-. Estoy embarazada tendremos un hijo-. Enuncio ella con ternura sintio los labios de Sisifo besarle la frente con ternura.

- Asi es pero ahora debemos hablar con el patriarca, darle esta noticia a los demas-. Sisifo se mordio el labio, lo que provoco que Sasha se entristeciera un poco-. Lo olvide es que tanta felicidad se me olvido que los demas no saben de los nuestro y menos del bebe.

- No te equivocas Dohko, Hasgard si lo saben ellos ya se dieron cuenta no necesito tener sentido comun para saber que Manginoldo por que estoy seguro que el ya se habia dado cuenta antes. Tambien es Albafica y Shion pero el resto...-. Sisifo recordo a su amigo-. Pero el Cid es el problema.

- Pues el Cid tendra que entender-. Sasha se sento con cierta dificultad en la cama, aun se sentia debil.- Lo se pero ya sabes ¿Como es el?-. Hablo Sisifo que solto un alardido suspiro de preocupacion.

- Debe haber una forma de convencer al Cid, yo se que el es muy leal a mi pero si de verdad es asi de leal a mi debe entender que tu eres mi felicidad-. Sisifo asintio.

- Pero todas formas es una persona de mente cerrada muy conservadora-. Recalco Sisifo.

Sasha asintio con preocupacion al recordar como era el caracter, del Cid solia ser muy conservador y cerrado en cuanto al tema de las relaciones. El no veia con buenos ojos que una mujer soltera tuviera relaciones antes del matrimonio pues consideraba eso un pecado terrible pues eso atentaba contra las leyes de dios y de las leyes tan conservadoras que se le inculcaron desde que el era pequeño.

Sasha tomo una mano de Sisifo la deposito suavemente en su vientre para que el sintiera al bebe que se estaba moviendo como si quisiera, dar presencia y Sisifo sonrio al tener su mano en el vientre de Sasha era una hermosa sensacion que el jamas podria cambiar.

Entonces sintio un gentil golpe proveniente del vientre de Sasha lo que provoco que el santo de Sagitario sonriera pues habia sentido, la primera patada de su hijo aun teniendo dos meses de ser concebido era una sensacion fascinante el convertirse en padre y mas que Sasha le diera un hijo el que siempre el habia soñado.

Ambos seguian perdidos en su magico momento al escuchar a su hijo. Pero las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron dejando ver a Shion que venia acompañado, de Alone que al entrar venia con una taza de te manzanilla para su hermana y su delicado estomago.

- Hermana que bueno que te despertaste-. Sonrio Alone que cargaba una pesada bandeja de te, con una tetera vieja la coloco en el mueble cercano a la cama que ocupaba su hermana.- Yo tambien Alone siento mucho, causarte estas preocupaciones mas que estas de visita en el santuario.- Se disculpo.

- No tiene importancia hermanita. Lo que me importa es que estes bien-. Le guiño el ojo y Sasha lo comprendio su hermano ya sabia de su estado eso la tranquilico un poco. Observo el como su hermano te tendia una taza de te.

- Aqui tienes hermana para tu estomago creo que el bebe estaba molesto-. Replico en tono de broma.

- Yo pienso que nuestro hijo todavia no se adapta a tu estilo de vida mi cielo-. Sisifo sonrio ante las palabras de Alone.- Aunque de aqui en adelante debes cuidarte mucho, no puedo descuidar contigo ni con el bebe no quiero que algo malo les pase a los dos.

- No te preocupes Sisifo-. Sonrio ella-. Todo esta bien el bebe esta bien no le ha pasado nada, no te preocupes me voy a cuidar mucho no quiero que te preocupes mucho.

- No puedo permitirme eso mi cielo. Estas en un estado muy delicado no quiero que nada malo te pase, o que arriesgues tu salud menos teniendo a nuestro hijo en tu vientre-. Explico el pues ahora que su cielo la luz de su vida estaba embarazada necesitaba, cuidado especiales.

- Sisifo-. Llamo la joven madre embarazada.- Yo te entiendo perfectamente se que estas preocupado por la seguridad mia y la del bebe pero...Sisifo amor-. Llamo ella avergonzada-. Puedes traerme una tarta de fresa es que el... bebe tiene hambre-. Exclamo ella ruborizada.

- ¿Tienes hambre?-. Pregunto Sisfio con una sonrisa viendo el rostro ruborizado de su Sasha. Ella asintio.

- Hermana ¿Ya el bebe tiene apetito?-. Pregunto el curioso a lo que su hermana asintio un tanto ruborizada. Pero Shion aclaro su garganta para llamar la atencion de los presentes en la habitacion. Todos se voltearon a ver a Shion.

- Disculpe mi intromision mi señorita Sasha-. Comenzo a hablar-. Pero antes que Sagitario vaya a buscar... una delicisia para su antojo que la aqueja tanto como a usted como al bebe. Tenemos que hablar acerca de su situacion con Sisifo de Sagitario no podemos dejar este asunto a medias. Se, que esto formaba parte del trato que Hades le habia propuesto por el alma de los caballeros dorados y la de Sisifo se cumplio de manera sastifactoria.

- Shion no te preocupes yo quiero que Sasha se case conmigo quiero que nuestro hijo nazca dentro de un matrimonio. Por esa razon Shion te pido como patriarca de este santuario que ¿Por favor? ¿Me conceda la mano de la diosa Athena en matrimonio.- El santo de Sagitario se poso orgulloso frente el patriarca esperando una respuesta de el.

- Siento que debemos analizar mejor la situacion-. Pidio Shion amablemente-. Pero antes hay que hablar con los demas. Para que se enteren de su relacion. No puedo permitirme un matrimonio entre ustedes hasta discutir los puntos a favor y en contra, Sisifo sabes que la relacion entre dioses y mortales es muy delicado.

- Estoy dispuestos en todo ademas, Hades ya nos concedio un permiso especial-. Hablo Sisifo con una sonrisa al recordar, el trato no solo eso una carta que se le fue enviada a Sasha hace 5 semanas pero el la habia leido. Que pertenecia al rey del inframundo diciendole que le dijera a el que tenia el permiso especial de el su tio de el para secuestrar a Sasha su sorbina y llevarsela donde el quisiera. Que no se de devolvieran casados y con un bebe en brazos

- ¿Hades te dio ese permiso especial? Eso deja mucho de que hablar del inframundo-. Shion se mostro reacio ante el comentario de que Hades, haya enviado un permiso especial a Sisifo.

- No sabia que Hades en verdad apoyaba su relacion-. Se dijo mas para si que para ellos. Shion observo el como Sisifo se le paraba firme y siguio-. Si no me das tu bendicion me llevare a Sasha, al pueblo donde naci con mis abuelos que estarian felices de recibirnos nos quedaremos a vivir alla si intentan separarnos. Ahora mas que nunca me alejare de ella tiene a nuestro hijo en su vientre.

- Sisifo esa no es manera de hablarme. Si tomo la desicion de que no se van a casar no puedes contradecirme-. Se molesto Shion al saber que Sisifo se le estaba alzando con una actitud muy inoportuna la de el. Sisifo ya estaba alzando su cosmos en señal de desafio pero Sasha apaciguo todo con su calido cosmos.

- Por favor no pelen. Shion tu sabes mejor que nadie en este mundo que Sisifo es el amor de mi vida, el padre de mi hijo no me puedes alejar de su lado-. Prosiguio ella levantandose de la cama con cierta torpeza-. Si mi tio me envio ese permiso es ¿Porque confia en Sisifo? O es ¿Que acas no confias en el?.

- Mi señorita Athena no es que no confie en Sisifo, todo lo contrario yo confio mejor que nadie en su capacidades como caballero dorado pero-. Se mordio el labio con cierta molestia-. No puede darse el lujo en pensar en matrimonio y si primeros tenemos que pensar en los pros y contra de su embarazo con Hades.

- Esta bien pero te pido que no me alejes de ella yo la amo demasiado como para que me alejen, de ella y del bebe-. Insitio Sisifo aunque estaba mas que dispuesto en cumplir, su amenaza de escaparse con Sasha. Pero vio que el rostro de Shion se relajo lo que agilizo las cosas entre todos ya que el ambiente se habia puesto muy tenso.

Alone preocupado para romper el ambiente tan incomodo que se estaba presentando entre Sisifo y Shion con respecto al tema del embarazo de Sasha mas por la no agradable conversacion que tuvieron. Se acerco a su hermana le pidio amablemente que se volviera acostar pues ella aun estaba debil.

Lo que ico que Sisifo perdia la compostura que habia tenido frente al patriarca, frente sus deseos de casarse con Sasha; Al ver a su dulzura levantandose le pidio amablemente que se recostara pues tenia que descansar y que de paso le traeria la tarta de fresa que ella le habia perdido lo que ico a la joven futura mama ruborizarse.

...

Afuera de la enfermeria dos impacientes caballeros dorados que habian seguido a Sisifo hasta la enfermeria esperaban preocupados por la salud de su diosa, Hasgard y Dohko habian estando conversando acerca del tema de ¿Como tomarian los demas el embarazo de su diosa?.

Entonces vieron a Sisifo salir de la habitacion con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro. Se acerco a sus compañeros que se les reflejaba en su rostro preocupacion y el con una sonrisa ligera les dijo.

- Todo esta orden. No hay nada de que preocuparse-. Sonrio el de Sagitario para tratar de calmar a sus amigos pero sin exito alguno ya que ellos, estaban preocupados. Pero Sisifo se mostraba determinado.- Bueno me puede decir en ¿Donde puedo conseguir una tarta de fresa?-. Pregunto el. Hasgard estallo en risas y Dohko se llevo una mano en la cara.

- ¿Para que quieres eso Sisifo? Es que tienes hambre-. Pregunto Hasgard entre risas le habia parecido gracioso la pregunta de su amigo. Sisifo tambien rio-. Es para mi cielo Sasha. El bebe tiene hambre es mejor que le lleve una tarta de fresa-. Rio Sisifo.

- ¿La señorita Athena quiere un tarta de fresa? Oh no ya empezaron sus antojos Sisifo. Preparate que cuidado que te despierta a media noche, para comer pues el bebe la despertara-. Rio Dohko que le coloco una mano en el hombro de Sisifo dandole a entender que ya habian empezado las verdaderas noches, sin dormir. Pero Sisifo no le dio importancia.

- Pero ella esta bien ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto con preocupacion Hasgard y Sisifo asintio eso tranquilizo un poco al santo de Tauro pues ya estaba por entrar a felicitarla de paso saber ¿Como estaban ella y la criatura?. Sisifo les dijo que ya se retiraba a buscar la tarta de fresa para ella pues tenia hambre lo podia leer en su cosmos.

Tanto como Hasgard y Dohko empezaron a reir ya se imaginaban a su amigo parandose a media noche, para tener que cumplir con los antojos de su diosa y de su hijo pues en estos 7 meses restantes el bebe atonjaria a Sasha con diversas comidas. Entonces se dispusieron entrar para ver a su diosa para ver ¿Como estaba?.

...

Dos horas despues, en la habitacion de la princesa. Sasha comia felizmente la tarta de fresa que Sisifo le habia traido pues tuvo que mandar a pedir la tarta de fresa al pueblo ya que en el santuario se habian acado las cocineras le habian informado de los postres no se servirian hasta la cena. Le habia pedido amablemente a un escudero que le trajera la tarta y asi fue como trajeron la deliciosa tarta recien horneada para la joven futura madre.

Sasha degustaba ya medio pedazo de pastel mientras reposaba tranquilamente en su gran cama, ya estaba vestida con su pijama de dormir. Nilia la enfermera le habia dado fuertes instrucciones al patriarca con respecto al embarazo de su diosa que por no haberse hecho chequeos prenatales los dos primeros meses y tambien por el cansado estilo de vida de la diosa. Era recomendable que Sasha guardara cama por lo menos tres dias para el bienestar del bebe para evitar complicaciones. Sisifo habia tambien recibido algunas recomendaciones y instrucciones al pie de la letra para que su cielo y el bebe no sufran ninguna complicacion.

Pero de la nada la puerta trampa de la habitacion de Sasha se abrio. Dejando ver al caballero de Acuario Degel quien habia venido a ver a su diosa.

Los 11 caballeros restantes ya se habian enterado de la relacion y el pacto que su diosa habia hecho por sus almas pero tambien aquel pacto que ella habia hecho por el alma de Sisifo, para retenerlo a su lado. Para muchos de ellos ese pacto estaba demasiado fuerte para ser un intercambio que incluia la virginidad de su diosa. Pero era compensacion de un embarazo que traeria felicidad y dicha al santuario.

Degel observo a su diosa que comia tranquilamente su tarta de fresa que Sisifo le habia traido del pueblo, para sastifacer los antojos de su amada y de su bebe nonato.

- Buenas noches mi lady espero no interrumpir su cena-. Hablo Degel apunto la tarta ya medio comer. Sasha se ruborizo un poco-. Perdon que me encuentres comiendo Degel es que como estoy embarazada tengo hambre ahora, debo comer por mi y mi pequeño nonato.

- No se preocupe mi lady. Ahora debe cuidarse mucho pues lleva una vida en su vientre, todo lo que haga usted le puede afectar a su bebe.- Agrego Degel con seriedad.

- Degel se a que vienes. Se que no estas de acuerdo con mi relacion con Sisifo pero es que... ustedes no lo entenderian yo amo a Sisifo desde que era una niña de 13 años nunca me di cuenta hasta despues de que el muriera en las puertas del lienzo perdido. Fue ahi que me di cuenta que lo amaba-. Agrego ella con preocupacion a lo que pudiera sentir el de Acuario. Degel entendia mejor que nadie los sentimientos de su diosa pero sabia que lo que ella estaba sintiendo estaba totalmente prohibido. Pero despues de escuchar que Hades le consedia un permiso especial de secuestrar a su diosa.

Degel habia llegado a la conclucion que... La relacion de Sisifo y Sasha estaba bien vista por los dioses que habian escoguido a Sisifo para ser el padre del niño que llevaba su diosa en su vientre.

- Mi lady ahora que usted esta embarazada debo informarla en lo mas minimo. Con respecto a la maternidad-. Sasha asintio vio que Degel le entregaba un libro sobre madres primerizas.- Este libro le aclara todas las dudas que tenga con respecto a la maternidad.

- Gracias Degel me sera de mucha ayuda quiero estar al tanto de los cuidados de mi bebe. - Sonrio Sasha y Degel asintio.- Si usted necesita ayuda con respecto al bebe yo estare ahi para ayudarla, ahora es nuestra prioridad de cuidarla la usted y a la criatura que viene en camino. Quiero que sepa que estamos felices de que usted haya vuelto a sonreir y que aceptamos su relacion.

Sasha asintio agradecida ante las palabras de el e observo que Degel le sonreia se disculpaba pues se excuso diciendo que Kardia estaba en su templo de seguro que por el aburrimiento estaba rompiendo libros. Lo que provoco las risas de la joven madre pues era verdad cuando Kardia estaba aburrido siempre se proponia a romper los libros de Degel para compensar ese aburrimiento.

El caballero de Acuario se retiro dejando a su diosa sonriente pues estaba feliz que sus caballeros asimilaran su embarazo y su relacion con Sisifo. Observo que Degel abria la puerta para encontrarse que Sisifo venia entrando y Degel le ico una reverencia se retiro. Sisifo se la devolvio para atras sonrio al verla camino hasta su encuentro.

- Mi cielo ¿Como te sientes?-. Pregunto Sisifo tomando una silla cercana al umbral de la cama de Sasha. Ella sonrio dulcemente dejo su pastel a un lado para acercarse a su novio-. Estoy bien y el bebe esta sastifecho.- El de Sagitario sonrio al saber que su hijo estaba bien.

- Me alegro bastante que el este bien, no quiero que nada malo les pase a los dos. Menos ahora que pronto la barriga te comenzara a crecer-. Observo con cierta fascinacion el vientre de Sasha a un plano, pero pronto el vientre comenzaria a crecer. No podia evitarlo Sasha se veria hermosa con una barriga.

- Aunque estoy agotada necesito dormir un poco. Sabes Degel me trajo este libro de maternidad me servira bastante para saber mas de los cuidados de nuestro bebe Sisifo-. Sonrio ella con ternura.

- Creo que yo tambien debo informarme de los cuidados del bebe. Pero eso sera mañana ya que cierta bomboncito que conozco, debe descansar ya es hora de dormir.- Sonrio el. Sasha asintio se acomodo en la cama le ico un espacio a Sisifo para que durmiera con ella, pues ella desde que se habian confesado esa noche en el templo de Sagitario ya no dormia sola sino acompañada de Sisifo. Desde que habian hecho el amor en el templo de Sagitario ellos compartian habitacion.

Sisifo sonrio al ver que ella le daba el espacio en ese lado de la cama donde el dormiria esta noche... el desde hace un mes se escapaba dos noches para dormir juntos si al templo de Sasha para estar con ella y dormir con ella, el desde esa noche de la confecion se dijo a si mismo nunca dejar a Sasha sola una noche pero si por el fuera jamas la dejaria dormir sola. Se desabotono los botones de la camisa calmadamente se desabotonaba cada boton con tranquilidad hasta quedar ya completamente desabotonada la camisa que mostraba su buen escultural y duro cuerpo de guerrero se quito la camisa la tiro en el sillon mas cercano se quito las sandalias y se trepo en la cama se acosto en su lado de la cama y abrazo a Sasha le acomodo suavemente su rostro en su pecho el bajo una mano a su vientre la coloco alli sintio la fina mano de ella tambien colocandola alrededor de la suya. Sonrio el sabia que ella queria que el bebe sintiera la mano de sus padres proteguiendole. Ambos comenzaron a respirar pesadamente.

...

En el templo de Capricornio en los aposentos privados del caballero. El Cid observaba el techo con cierta molestia todavia le costaba, aceptar que su amigo Sisifo se habia atrevido a profanar la pureza de su diosa y desvirgarla aunque era parte de aquel pacto que para el era algo demasiado excesivo contando la edad de su diosa. Aunque ella ya fuera una mujer ya mayor de edad ella para los ojos del Cid seguia siendo la misma niña indefensa que habia llegado por primera vez al santuario siendo escoltada por Sisifo. Pero tenia que aceptar que ella era feliz aunque no lo aceptaba completamente ella era sumamente feliz y el tambien jamas habia visto a Sisifo tan decidido mas esta tarde que el le interrogo cuando se enteraron del embarazo de la diosa.

El se veia mas relajado y feliz con la noticia. El siempre supo que el añoraba ser padre encontrar la mujer indicada para formar una familia, pero el ignoro por muchos años que era a su diosa al que el añoraba bastante. Pero sonrio si ellos dos eran felices eso era lo unico que tenia que importarle aunque todavia no se reponia de la sorpresa.

Pero sentia que Sisifo tendria que responder ante el padre de los dioses contra sus actos... si ese dia llegaba a suceder el acompañaria a su amigo pues no lo dejaria solo. Cerro los ojos pues tenia que descansar mañana seria un dia ataerado.

...

Ya a media noche en el santuario todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. En la habitacion de la diosa todo estaba oscuro la diosa dormia pacificamente en el pecho, de su novio. e acurruco mas pero de la nada se solto del agarre de Sisifo se viro a un lado comenzo a gemir estaba teniendo un sueño muy oscuro...

**Sueño De Sasha. **

Donde se veia a si misma en una fria noche de invierno en su templo, se veia con cierto horror estaba tendida en una cama estaba retorciendose del dolor de dar a la luz a su bebe, se observo ya estaba transpirando tenia las mejillas coloradas y sudor en su frente.

Observo que la partera le decia un poco mas que ya casi su bebe estaba llegando. Ella dio un grito ahogado acompañado del gentil llanto de su hijo que habia nacido, la partera sonrio al agarrar al recien nacido en sus brazos cubierto de sangre.

Sasha sonrio al ver a su hijo esa pequeña personita que ella habia cargado en su vientre durante 9 meses. Vio que la partera estaba limpiando al bebe en su pecho se lo estaba frotando entonces se dio cuenta que su bebe ya no lloraba sino todo lo contrario que estaba tratando de respirar ella se preocupo.

- Disculpe-. Llamo la diosa-. ¿Que le paso a mi bebe? ¿Porque no respira?-. Pero la partera trataba de resucitar al bebe pero sin exito alguno. Sasha desperada preguntaba-. ¡¿Que le pasa a mi bebe?! ¡¿Porque no me dice nada?! ¡Mi bebe no respira! ¡¿Que tiene?!-. Lloro ella vio que la partera se habia virado... Sasha se horrorizo al ver que era pandora quien habia atendido su parto y no solo eso le enseño el cadaver de su hijo tenia una daga en su pecho.

- ¡Noooo!-. Grito Sasha llorando desconsoladamente al ver que su hijo habia muerto. Pandora sonrio malignamente le tiro el bebe a sus ojos. Sasha se acerco a su bebe decapitado lo abrazo.

- Esto es el castigo de los dioses querida Athena, has pecado le entregaste tu virginidad a un caballero dorado. Tu amado Sagitario fue castigado por los dioses este es el resultado querida. Tu hijo nacio muerto-. Rio ella melodiosamente lo que provoco que el corazon de la diosa se rompiera.

- ¿Porque me haces eso?-. Lloro ella abrazando al infante como si temiera que el bebe no regresara a su lado. Pandora se acerco a su cama con una daga dorada con la que habia asesinado a su hijo. Se acerco a su regazo le susurro-. Por mi Sr. Hades, tu tienes la culpa por ablandarle su corazon oscuro el jamas habia sido tan piedoso. Menos contigo Atenea.- Le susurro en su odio y Sasha lloro del dolor.

- Otra cosa me encargare que Sagitario sea enterrado en lo mas profundo del tartaros. Tu te quedaras sin ninguno de los dos Atenea... asi antes que me vaya era niña lo que tuviste una bella niña que se murio. Como sacrificio de los dioses.- Rio Pandora desaparecio y Sasha lloro con la niña.

- No te mueras... ¿Por favor? Tu padre y yo queremos conocerte te queremos en nuestras vidas. No me dejes ¿Por favor?-. Pero su bebe no respiraba eso le preocupo y lloro del dolor de perder a su bebe...

**Habitacion De El Sueño De Sasha. **

Sasha desperto asustada y sobresaltada tenia lagrimas en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. Grito como nunca en su pesadilla cosa que desperto a Sisifo que estaba sobresaltado por los gritos de ella pero al verla llorando repitiendo la palabra **"Bebe no te vayas" **enseguida la rodeo en sus brazos la jalo gentilmente a su regazo le acariciaba su cabello con inmensa ternura para tranquilizarla pero sin exito alguno.

Sisifo le beso cariñosamente la frente a su amada que aun tenia su rostro escondido en su fuerte pecho. Ella llorada desconsoladamente, eso le preocupo un poco a Sisifo pues no entendia ¿Que habria soñado Sasha? Para despertarse de esa manera tan sobresaltada. Sin embargo presentia que esto tenia que ver con su hijo y con el e observo el como Sasha descubria su rostro bañado en lagrimas y el sonrio con gentileza le limpio con cuidado las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Con inmensa ternura le beso los labios lo que relajo un poco a Sasha que institivamente se llevo una mano a su vientre para verificar que su bebe estuviera bien, asi fue el se enconraba sumanente tranquilo podia sentir sus debiles latidos. E incluso el bebe ico presencia con un ligera pero gentil patadita que le dio a ella. Sasha se relajo un poco.

- El bebe esta bien, estas aqui conmigo con nosotros.-Lloro ella feliz de saber que a su bebe no le habia pasado nada. Sisifo no entendia que le pasaba a su amada, pero lo que ella habria soñado debio dejarla muy asustada-. Sasha-. Llamo-. ¿Que te sucedio? ¿Porque llorabas de esa manera?-. Pregunto el.

- Tuve un sueño horrible amor... soñe que estaba dando a luz a nuestro bebe en esta misma habitacion con una partera misteriosa que resulto ser Pandora. Ella me ayudo a traer a mi bebe al mundo pero el mismo dia que nacio ella lo mato era una niña que merecia vivir-. Lloro Sasha desconsoladamente al recordar el cadaver de su bebe. Sisifo al escuchar eso quedo petrificado al saber que Pandora habia asesinado a su hijo soñado se enfurecio no permitiria que esa arpia le hiciera daño a su amada y mucho menos a su hijo.

- Ya mi cielo tranquila todo estara bien no dejare nunca que te hagan daño acaso... no recuerdas, la promesa ¿Que te ice? La que siempre te protegueria aun despues de la muerte yo siempre voy a proteguerte mas ahora que estas embarazada de nuestro hijo-. Agrego con ternura para tranquilizar a Sasha, se acerco a ella bajo a su vientre se lo beso con amor coloco su cabeza ahi para escuchar los latidos de su hijo. Sonrio el se encontraba bien alzo su rostro se acerco a Sasha le planto un beso.- Ya mi amor todo estara bien ven debemos descansar. Mañana sera un dia agitado-. Hablo Sisifo y Sasha asintio se acurruco en el regazo de su novio se durmio y el sonrio le beso la frente se durmio.

Sisifo sonrio se acomodo el tambien cerro los ojos aun preocupado por el sueño que ella habia soñado, le habia preocupado en cierta manera ya que temia que esa arpia se acercara su cielo y a su hijo. Pero por ahora necesitaba descansar.

...

Nace un nuevo dia precioso del santuario. Los rayos del sol se posaron orgullosos en los grandes ventanales de la habitacion de la diosa, se acercaron gentilmente al umbral de la cama donde dormia Sisifo abrazando a su diosa que dormia despreocupadamente en su pecho con una mano colocoda en su vientre proteguiendo a su futuro bebe.

Los rayos se posaron en el rostro de Sisifo que dormia tranquilamente lo que provoco que el de Sagitartio, frunciera el ceño pues aquellos rayos del sol le molestaban. Abrio los ojos sintio la luz pegarle directamente a su vista de manera gentil lo que ico que el santo de Sagitario alzara una mano para incubrir su vista. Suspiro ya habia amanecido tendria que levantarse pero cuando vio a Sasha todavia sumisa en un delicado sueño sonrio con ternura diciendose ¿Como el podria levantarse y dejarla sola a ella con su hijo en su vientre? No se quedaria hasta que ella se despertara.

Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando tocaron ligeramente la puerta de la habitacion de Sasha lo que alerto a Sisifo pues sabia que eran las doncellas que le venian a traerle el desayuno a Sasha. Volvieron a tocar y Sisifo tuvo que soltarse de Sasha acomodarla gentilmente en la cama para que siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente pues tenia que irse inmediatamente no podia correrse el riesgo de que los descubrieran a los dos. Hubo un tercer toque esta vez se escucho la voz de Andrea eso relajo un poco a Sisifo que se paro de la cama camino hasta la puerta la abrio dejando a una sorprendida Andrea.

- ¿Sisifo? ¿Que haces aqui?. Pregunto ella. El simplemente se ico a un lado para que ella pasara con el desayuno de ella.- Bueno yo... Sasha y yo compartimos habitacion desde hace dos meses-. Se rio sumamente nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Ya veo eso explica el porque ella a veces se demora para abrir. Era porque te ayudaba a escapar en la puerta trampa pero tranquilos no dire nada. Pero debes tener cuidado Sisifo-. Le hablo ella con preocupacion ella conocia la estricta seguridad que habia en el templo con respecto a la diosa.

- Lo se pero no te preocupes tendre cuidado la proxima. Yo le dare el desayuno ahora dejala descansar anoche tuvo una pesadilla y quiero que duerma pues anoche no pudo dormir desde entonces.- Sisifo se mordio el labio ese sueño preocupo mucho a Sasha. Pero lo preocupo mucho por la seguridad de ella y la del bebe.

- ¿Una pesadilla? Dios mio puedes contarme la pesadilla. Me preocupa su bienestar-. Se preocupo Andrea.

- Esta bien hoy hablare con su ilustrisima pues quiero que Sasha se venga a vivir conmigo. Me preocupa muchisimo su seguridad y ahora mas que nunca que carga a nuestro hijo en su vientre-. Sisifo se mordio el labio de manera preocupada.

Sisifo se sento en una silla cercana le comenzo a relatarle a Andrea la pesadilla que Sasha habia tenido con respecto al nacimiento de su hijo y la intervencion de Pandora.

...

En el despacho del patriarca en el templo principal. Shion se habia recluido desde muy temprano en la mañana pues queria analizar, mejor la carta que el dios del inframundo le habia enviado a Sasha.

Se le hacia muy extraño que el dios del inframundo le enviara un mensaje asi a Sasha y a Sisifo, dando la instruccion especial a Sisifo que si no los dejaban estar juntos que el tenia el permiso especial de el para secuestrar a Sasha llevarsela donde el quisiera eso ico a Shion reirse de verdad el dios del inframundo habia cambiado bastante pero se preguntaba ¿Que lo habria hecho cambiar asi de bastante? El sospechaba que a lo mejor el dia de los muertos entendia mejor que nadie pues el tambien habia amado alguna vez en sus tantas reencarnaciones.

Recordo a su esposa Persefone la diosa de la primavera hija de Zeus el rey de los dioses y Demeter la diosa de la agricultura e proctectora de los matrimonios. Aquella bella e indenfensa diosa que habia cautivado el negro y frivolo corazon del inframundo.

Habia una respuesta logica con respecto a la actitud de Hades al querer involucrarse en la relacion de Sisifo y Sasha. Se relajo un poco pero no por tanto tiempo pues la puerta de su oficina se abrio... Shion pudo observar a Sisifo que venia acompañado de Andrea al verlos a ambos inmediatamente se incorporo.

- Sisifo y Andrea que grata sorpresa en tenerlos aqui-. Hablo Shion al observarlos-. Disculpa que tengamos que venir asi es que necesitamos platicarle algo urgente.

Ante las palabras de Sisifo que se tornaban preocupadas. En cierta medida preocupo un poco a Shion pues tenia el presentimiento que tenia que ver con Sasha...

...

Hasgard observaba con detenimiento el desempeño de sus discipulos desde una distancia prudente pero no estaba solo Asmita y el Cid lo acompañaban para ayudarle con el entrenamiento de los discipulos de Hasgard y tambien terminar de conversar el embarazo de su diosa y la desicion de Sisifo de querer desposarla.

- Pienso que Sisifo esta demasiado acelerado-. Hablo el Cid mordiendose el labio con molestia aun estaba molesto, con su amigo por lo de lady Sasha-. Yo pienso que Sisifo es el canditato perfecto para el corazon de mi niña, ella lo ama soy testigo de eso si ustedes vieran el como brillan sus ojos de la felicidad. Yo se que Sisifo la cuidara bien-. Hasgard observo a su discipula Regina propinarle una patada su discipulo mas pequeño Chris.

- Pienso que ahora con esto del trato que nuestra princesa ico con el Sr. Del inframundo ha sido un sacrificio enorme pues Atenea sacrifico su virginidad por el y por nosotros. No te voy a negar que la relacion entre mortales y dioses es extrictamente prohibida pero en este caso las cosas son diferentes-. Aclaro Asmita.

- Pero aun asi si hubieran sido otras circunstancias las que se hubiesen desarrollado estos eventos, ten lo por seguro que me duela admitirlo Sisifo hubiera tenido que morir-. Recordo las fuertes leyes del santuario.- Eso no te lo negare con el patriarca Sage se hubiera tenido que tomar esas medidas pero...

- Como dice Hasgard ya no esta el patriarca Sage por lo que Hades los apoya, eso es prueba suficiente-. Asmito lo penso unos minuetos-. Quiere decir que Zeus tambien los apoyara.

- Pero aun asi la señorita Athena solo tiene 18 años de edad-. Objeto el Cid recordando las diferencias de edad-. Son 11 años de diferencia ya Sisifo es un hombre de 31 años de edad. Hecho y derecho por mas que ella tenga la mayoria de edad no deja de ser una niña. Podria pasar como hija de el.

- ¿Acaso la edad importa tanto? Para ti el Cid-. Pregunto Hasgard con una sonrisa-. Yo he escuchado muchas historias de chicas de 17 años enamorandose de hombres de 29 años en adelante, muchas de ellas terminan bien. Yo conozco una muchacha que se caso con un hombre de 34 años y ella tenia 20 años de edad.

- Yo tampoco veo un impedimento la edad menos que Sisifo sea un hombre maduro para nuestra princesa. No hay mas digno que el para el corazon de la diosa-. El Cid asintio sabiendo que era verdad para el amor no habia edad.

Los tres observaron el gran desempeño de los discipulos de Hasgard pero algo alerta el Cid que provoco que encenderia su cosmos con violencia asombrando a Hasgard y a Asmita que tambien sintieron ese misterioso y oscuro cosmos. Solo grito.

- ¡La princesa esta en peligro!-. Grito los caballeros de Virgo y Tauro se sobresaltaron ante las palabras del Cid pues presentieron que su diosa y su bebe nonato estaban en peligro.

Hasgard tuvo que pedirle a sus discipulos que por favor continuaran el entrenamiento despues que el regresara pues tenian que atender una emegerncia a lo que sus discipulos asintieron con cierta preocupacion. E observaron a los tres caballeros retirarse corriendo.

...

Sasha suspiraba suavemente en su gran cama ella se habia levantado solo para desayunar pues en su estado necesitaba descansar, anoche ella no habia podido dormir pues de esa terrible pesadilla.

Se acomodo suavemente en su cama para dormir del lado de derecho acomodo delicadamente su mano en su vientre los pateos del bebe cesaron. Al pequeño en su vientre no le gustaba dormir del lado izquierdo le era en cierta medida muy incomodo le gustaba dormir mas de lado derecho.

Sasha seguia durmiendo despreocupada del peligro que se le acercaba a ella y a su bebe. Una misteriosa sombra que salio despreocupada de un extraño portal que habia hecho para intercumincarse del inframundo hasta el santuario de Atenea eso le agrado la diosa estaba sola no tenia ninguno de sus guardianes cerca y menos a Sagitario. Oh si penso Mulan quien habia quedado cautivada ante la fuerza y entereza del caballero de Sagitario no solo eso era un hombre muy atractivo y peligrosamente sensual para la modesta Mulan.

A ella le gustaban los hombres que fueran como Sisifo que fueran letales y temerarios en los campos de batalla pero gentiles con un poderoso atractivo fuera de ella y sementales en la cama. Sisifo era una mezcla de sensualidad y erotismo en la cama. Lo sabia muy bien ella habia tenido dos sus mejores doncellas inflitradas en el santuario Seohyon y Him Tam que estuvieron vigilando desde muy cerca los movimientos de Sagitario. Ellas le habian vigilado los dias que el se escapaba al templo de Atenea para estar a solas con ella estuvieron al tanto de los dotes de este hombre en la cama definitivamente era un semental hacia gritar de placer a cualquier mujer que tenia un toque experto pero era tierno y gentil con las doncellas virgenes como Sasha.

Sonrio ella queria ese hombre como premio mayor no le importaba asesinar a la diosa y al escuincle que cargaba en su vientre con tal de quedarse con ese hombre, como el premio mayor y a su amiga Pandora le daba la sastifaccion que Atenea sufrira bastante. Saco una espada de su funda esa espada se la habia traido le apunto directo al vientre de ella primero mataria al escuincle luego a ella para quedarse con Sisifo.

Cuando se preparo para ejecutarla la diosa habia abierto sus ojos delicadamente se asusto a ver a la joven China que sonrio diciendole en chino "Despidete de este mundo y tambien del escuincle que llevas en tu vientre" Bajo su espada peligrosamente al vientre de Sasha.

Sasha cerro los ojos se asusto pero de la nada algo detuvo la espada forzo a la diosa abrir sus delicados ojos ella se horrorizo al ver que de la espada caia sangre de la mano de Sisifo. Sisifo habia sentido el ritmo cardiaco del debil cosmos de su hijo acelerarse eso le preocupo pensando que a lo mejor Sasha estaba en problemas corrio lo mas rapido que pudo a la habitacion de ella.

Para encontrarse una loca mujer que queria lastimarla a ella y a su bebe.

- ¿Quien demonios eres? ¿Porque quieres lastimar a mi mujer y a mi hijo?-. Grito el empujo a Mulan con la espada, Sasha se horrorizo al ver a Sisifo con la mano derecha donde se habia lastimado ensangretada-. ¡Sisifo tu mano!-. Se preocupo Sasha-. No te preocupes mi cielo estoy bien pero ¿Como estan tu y nuestro hijo?-. Ella lloro al ver la mano de su amado lastimada pero le hablo para tranquilizarlo-. Estamos bien, el esta bien-. Lloro ella y Sisifo respiro aliviado al saber que ambos estaban bien.

- Vaya tan preocupado estas por ella y ese escuincle. Oh pero si eres tu Sisifo de Sagitario oh Pandora no mentia es realmente guapo y atractivo en persona-. Alabo soñadoramente. Sisifo se puso a la defensiva al escuchar el nombre de la sirvienta eterna del dios del inframundo.

- ¿Acaso conoces a esa arpia?-. Pregunto el de pronto se sintieron el requiteo de las armaduras de Capricornio, Virgo y Tauro.- Oh tienes una lengua muy filosa pero me gusta oh que mala educada no me he presentado frente a mi futuro esposo. Soy Mulan son una sacerdotiza soy amiga de Pandora veo que esa inocente chica y niña diria yo es Athena vaya espero que te sientas feliz estas esperando a un bebe. Pero que mal no creo que ese bebe dure mucho tiempo-. Apunto con su espada al vientre de ella.

Sasha se horrorizo y Sisifo se coloco delante de la cama para proteguerla a ella y al bebe. El arqueo una ceja al escucharle a Mulan decir algo que le saco de sus casillas "No me he presentado frente a mi futuro esposo" El jamas seria esposo de una loca como ella y menos si es amiga de Pandora a la unica mujer que el podria amar y desposar es a su cielo.

- Yo jamas seria esposo tuyo a la unica mujer que amo es a Sasha. Yo jamas me casaria con una loca como tu-. Le grito Sisifo y Mulan sonrio se acerco a el preparo la espada le apunto no a el sino a Sasha y le dijo-. Escuchame Sasha estas palabras siempre las recordaras. Ese bebe que cargas en tu vientre para el quinto dia del mes de septiembre que entre en labor de parto mis hombres vendran por ese niño pues tiene un futuro oscuro muy interesante. Se convertira en el nuevo juez de la muerte.

Al terminar de decir de decir eso el vientre de Sasha se sintio un ligero golpe que estremecio al infante que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Sasha eso que provoco que ella comenzara a respirar pesadamente asustando mucho a Sisifo que corrio a su encuentro.

Mulan sonrio pero sintio una ragafa dorada que provenia de Sasha que a pesar de estar agarrandose el vientre del dolor que sentia ella habia podido atacar. Mulan se molesto mucho iba acercarse a ella pero no fue hasta que el Cid la tomo por detras la lanzo a un mueble forzando a la joven a pararse sumamente molesta. Pero Sasha logro salir de su trance la observo con lagrimas en sus ojos le dijo.

- Yo no te entregare a mi hijo y muchos dejare que te quedes con Sisifo. Esto fue planeado por ti y Pandora para afectarme si fuese asi que mi bebe fuera la reencarnacion del mal no permitire que le hagas daño-. Hablo Sasha parandose con cierta dificultad frente a mulan coloco una mano en su vientre observo el como Sisifo se colocaba a lado de ella-. Si tengo que pelear de nuevo con ustedes que asi sea pero no te entregare a mi prometido y menos a mi hijo.- Le dijo decidida Sasha.

Mulan se enojo le murmuro eso estar por verse se desvanecio lo que provoco que Sasha se sintiera mal no pudo mas se desmayo en los brazos de Sisifo.

Sisifo se alarmo comenzo a pedir ayuda estaba desesperado y muy conmocionado por lo que acaba de ocurrir el Cid le pidio a Asmita que llamara al patriarca y a Nilia pues la vida de la diosa y del bebe de ella estaban en peligro.

...

Una hora despues en la enfermeria. Nilia habia logrado estabilizar a la diosa y a su bebe ya lo dos despues de aquel enfrentamiento entre ella y Mulan guerrera china misteriosa que habia atacado a su diosa. Durante ese lapso Sisifo no se separaba de su lado queria estar seguro que ella y el bebe se encontraban bien estaba sumamente preocupado pues esa amenaza que la arpia amiga de Pandora.

Ahora su hijo afrontaba una maldicion la posibilidad de ser la reencarnacion del alma, eso quebro a Sisifo hasta lo mas profundo de su corazon el jamas hubiera pensando que su hijo seria la reencarnacion del mal estaba asustado temia por el bienestar de su cielo y del bebe.

La puerta de la enfermeria se abrio dejando ver a Nilia y a Shion que habian venido a ver ¿Como estaban Sasha y el bebe? Se acercaron e observaron con cierta tristeza y dolor en su alma a Sasha estaba pasando un momento dificil con el bebe.

- Aun sigo sin creer que Pandora quiera hacernos daño a todos de una manera indirecta. Con esa amiga que dice que nuestro hijo es la reencarnacion del mal-. Suspiro con dolor Sisifo le agarro la mano a Sasha se la llevo a sus labios se la beso con tristeza no queria que nada malo le pasara a ella.

- Pero ahora lo importante es que al bebe no le paso nada. Su ilustrisima ¿Que vamos hacer? Esa mujer puede atentar contra la vida de nuestra princesa del bebe que ni siquiera ha nacido-. Pregunto preocupada la enfermera estaba entristecida por la maldicion que le lanzaron al bebe de su diosa.

- De verdad no lo se tendremos que doblar la seguridad del santuario... quizas seria lo mejor que Athena se vaya a vivir con Sisifo en el templo de Sagitario. Pero...-. Se mordio el labio con preocupacion no queria sacar concluciones tan pronto. Pero sintieron los puños de Sisifo se apretaron con fuerza y se paro se viro para afrontar a Shion y Nilia.

- He tomado una desicion... me llevare a Sasha al pueblo que naci no permitire que nadie le haga daño mucho menos a ella y a mi hijo. Ni usted ni nadie impediran que me la lleve para proteguerla a ella yo le ice una promesa siempre la proteguere aun despues de la muerte-. Lloro Sisifo y Shion se mostro defensivo con la idea loca idea de Sisifo de querer llevarse a Sasha al pueblo donde el nacio no le dejaria cometer esa locura.

Pero al ver la tristeza en la mirada de Sisifo y la desicion de proteguer a Sasha al bebe con su vida si era necesario eso preocupo un poco a Shion por la estabilidad emocional de Sisifo.

Pero sabia mejor que nadie que Sisifo sacrificaria su bientesar por el de su diosa y del bebe que esta visita le cambio la vida completamente.


	6. Un Plan De Escape

**Buenas noches a todos ¿Como estan? Espero que esten bien aqui, les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la novela. Espero que les guste pero How Can I love You para los que leen esta novela. La tendre que parar por un tiempecito corto para dedicarme a Pense y a Amar. **

**Ice dibujos espero que les gusten pues vere como los subo. En el siguiente capitulo explicare la region donde estan Sisifo, Sasha, Regulus y Alone. Pero es Tracia aunque en el Gaiden de Sisifo supuestamente el vivia a las afueras del santuario pero no te dicen. ¿Donde supuestamente el nacio? Por lo que tuve que buscarme las regiones de Grecia para ver cual podia usar. **

**Bueno sin mas a contestar reviews: **

**Asaela19: Sabes Sisifo es muy dulce y cariñoso con Sasha, mas lo sera en este capitulo ya que el no querra estar lejos de su amada. Si el siempre esta pendiente de ella y tambien de todo lo que le pueda pasar a su hijo, bueno Pandora y Mulan son mujeres que digamos que son apaticas hehehehehehe. Sabes ¿Que tal si me dan su Skype? Asi hablamos todos quiero conocer a mis comentaristas. A mi tambien me agradan los caballeros de LC son geniales. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: No te preocupes llegaremos a eso pronto. **

**DaanaF: Querida no te me pongas violenta, eso no es bueno no todos las chinas son como Mulan dios mio no quiero que te metas en problemas. No te preocupes te e entiendo debes estar ocupada. Oye te deje con babas este capitulo estara peor. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha me hiciste reir con eso que querras ver el momento, que esas dos son castigadas me mori de risa pero bueno te dejo para que leas. **

**Capitulo No5 **

**Un Plan De Escape **

Sisifo se sentia sumamente deprimido por aquella terrible revelacion que aquella desconocida le enuncio a su cielo y el bebe pero el peligro no termino ahi era solamente el inicio del infierno para el.

El no podia pensar con claridad su mente estaba nublada de muchas preocupaciones acompañadas de temores, que no dejaban su mente empaz que le daban un dolor punzante en su corazon. No tenia que sacarla del santuario de alguna forma para evitar que aquella mujer que habia venido para atentar contra la vida de su diosa y la de su hijo quisiera regresar de nuevo para reclamar algo que no era suyo. Esos eran los pensamientos que estaban pasando en la mente del santo de Sagitario en estos momentos de ansiedad de no saber con certeza ¿Que hacer? Lo que ico pensar a Shion que lo mejor era que Sisifo se fuera a su templo a descansar un poco para que pudiera pensar mejor las cosas y no tuviera que pensar en barbaridades. Como escaparse del santuario con su diosa que segun la modesta opinion de el era absurdo no le permitiria escaparse con su diosa que estaba en un estado muy fragil.

Nilia se acerco a la cama que ocupaba Sasha la arropo con sumo cuidado para que ella no sufriera de escalofrios pues la noche estaba un poco fria eso le hacia muy mal a ella al bebe que estaba descansando en su fragil vientre se sintio un poco melancolica la felicidad que habia traido la maravillosa noticia de que ella estaba embarazada ya presentaba unos fragiles dos meses ahora se habia convertido en una amarga experiencia tanto para ella como para Sisifo. Ella observo cautivada a ese hombre que no se separaba de su lado no le importaba estar nervioso y preocupado a el le importaba muy poco su salud por estar velando la de ella y la del bebe.

Su corazon lloro por el aquel hombre que estaba observando le admiraba saber que sus sentimientos iban mas alla que un caballero dorado que estaba enamorado de una mujer que parecia inalcanzable pero el demostros que su amor por su diosa no solo rozaba su titulo de caballero dorado sino que sobrepasaba los limites. Su amor por ella era tan puro e infinito.

Nilia se acerco a una distancia prudente a un muy conmocionado Sisifo que no queria separarse de su amada en ningun momento.

- Sisifo.- Llamo la enfermera-. Se que estas preocupado por ella eso es entendible pero ahora no esta en condiciones te siento muy conmocionado. Necesitas descansar un poco, no te has separado de ella en todo el dia por lo menos ve a tu templo a descansar nosotros nos encargaremos de velar por la seguridad de ella y de tu hijo

- No-. Fue lo que respondio. Automaticamente se sento a lado de ella le agarro la mano dando a entender que no se separaria de ella. Shion se acerco a el le quito le quito la mano de el con brusquedad molestando a Sisifo-. Sisifo no estas bien necesitas descansar te ruego que vayas a dormir un poco. No puedes estar de guardia toda la noche tienes responsabilidades, con el santuario no puedes abandonarlas.

- Eso lo se-. Respondio de manera cortante. Asombro a Shion que se puso a la defensiva-. No me ire me quedare aqui si debo pasar la noche cuidandola que asi sea, no permitire que esa mujer que es amiga de Pandora se lleve a nuestro hijo. Yo la voy a proteguer de lo cualquiera que se atreva hacerle daño a ella a mi hijo.- Tanto como Nilia y Shion estaban preocupados.

- Pero estas cansado-. Nilia apunto a su rostro que ya reflejaba cansancio. Pero el ignoraba todo consejo.- Ya no lo repitire me quedare aqui con ella, la voy a cuidar no me importa desvelarme por estar cuidandola a ella. Por ella haria lo que sea hasta me atravesaria para pesar mi corazon de nuevo.

- No me dejas otra opcion Sisifo-. Shion se acerco a Sisifo coloco una mano en su abdomen sorprendiendo a este pues no portaba armadura por lo que Shion ico un ligero movimiento que asombro al de Sagitario pero lo dejo inconsiente. Lo que preocupo a Nilia que corrio a su encuentro pues Sisifo habia caido al piso inconsiente por aquel extraño ataque de Shion. Nilia se acerco a Sisifo trato de reanimarlo pero sin exito alguno ella con preocupacion levanto su mirada que choco con la del patriarca le pregunto-. Su ilustrisima ¿Que le ico Sisifo? Que no reacciona dios mio eso me tiene preocupada.

- Solo lo puse a dormir un par de horas para que pueda descansar. Necesita que la mente se le despeje un poco la mente, por favor pide a dos soldados que te ayuden para que te escolten al templo de Sagitario. Para que lo lleven lo acuesten.- Nilia asintio e observo a un inconsiente Sisifo y asintio con delicadeza.

Shion se acerco al regazo de la cama donde dormia su diosa. Alli estaba ella durmiendo pacificamente en la cama, ella habia estado ahi desde la mañana despues de desmayarse. La habian traido a la enfermeria desde el medio dia con el temor de que ella hubiese perdido al bebe por lo que la diosa tendria que descansar por el bienestar de ella y del bebe para evitar complicaciones. La alzo gentilmente se disculpo con Nilia que asintio e observo que entre dos soldados alzaban a un pesado Sisifo de regreso a su templo Sagitario para que pudiera descansar un poco.

...

Shion coloco gentilmente a Sasha en su cama la tapo con las gruesas sabanas de la cama e observo con ternura el como ella se intentaba acurrucar en la cama para dormir del lado derecho. E inconsientemente se llevo una de sus finas manos a su vientre para que reposara ahi ella queria sentir a su hijo. El sonrio le dio un suave beso en su frente no podia evitar sentir cariño ¡Ella era como su hija! Ella suspiro suavemente la palabra "Sisifo". El solto un suspiro de molestia al recordar la actitud de Sisifo hace unos minutos antes de forzarlo a dormir. Se acerco a la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama y apago la vela que dejo de iluminar la habitacion de Sasha dejandola fria y oscura. Se paro e observo los ventanales que estuvieran sellados como el lo habia pedido con anteriodidad a los soldados para redoblar la seguridad.

Ahora que su diosa estaba esperando un hijo de Sisifo ellos necesitaban doblar la seguridad. Por el bienestar de ella y de su bebe nonato que no tenia la culpa del cruel destino que enfrentaria. Pero ahora tendrian que pensar una solucion para ella y para el bebe e ademas de tratar de calmar los animos de Sagitario al querer llevarsela del santuario.

...

Nilia le habia agradecido amablamente a los soldados de haberla ayudado a traer a un inconsiente caballero de Sagitario a su templo para que pudiera descansar pues el necesitaba descansar despues de estar un dia entero sin dormir. Nilia acomodo el cobertor de las sabanas sobre el pesado cuerpo de Sisifo lo observo con cierto aire de tristeza ella sabia que a pesar de la frialdad de Shion por querer empeñarse en el separarlos en el fondo ella sabia que el en realidad queria lo mejor para su diosa aunque tuviera que ir en contra de sus deseos.

Solto un suspiro de tristeza mañana temprano iria a los aposentos de su diosa para revisar que ella este bien que no sufriera ninguna complicacion con el bebe.

Las pesadas puertas de los aposentos personales de Sagitario se abrieron mostrando al pequeño Regulus de 16 años que corrio hasta el umbral de la cama donde descansaba su tio. El niño tenia lagrimas en sus ojos estaba asustado por lo que habia sucedido temia por la vida de su diosa la de su futuro de sobrino que apenas era un pequeño destello de cosmos que ahora enfrentaba un futuro incierto.

Nilia observo con dolor el rostro cubierto de lagrimas de Regulus el pequeño caballero de Leo queria a Sisifo como su padre, era su unica familia cercana.

- Ya no llores Regulus tu tio esta bien solo esta cansado eso es todo-. Sonrio ella para animar al pequeño. Observo el como Regulus se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano-. Lo se pero es que me duele lo que le paso a el y a la señorita Sasha, yo se que ellos se aman bastante merecen ser felices mas tio. El ha sufrido por muchos años... el retenia su amor por la señorita Sasha pues tenia que mantener la compostura pero ahora... que estaban felices llega a esa mujer arruinarles la felicidad.

- Pero ellos se repondran de eso estoy segura. Tu tio es un hombre muy fuerte no por nada es uno de los caballeros dorados mas poderosos, pero ven es mejor que te vayas a dormir. Mañana es un dia atareado hay que trabajar-. Le pidio Nilia amablemente para el niño regresara a su templo de Leo para descansar.

- No... me quedare a cuidar a mi tio. El tambien necesita que lo cuiden-. El se incorporo se acerco a una silla cercana se sento. A Nilia no le quedo mas que aceptar excursarse que tenia que regresar para descansar y el pequeño asintio. Ella se despidio de el y el niño la despidio con un gesto de saludo en su mano. Se dedico a vigilar el sueño de su tio.

...

Ya a la media noche en los aposentos de Sagitario. Sisifo dormia profundamente en su cama despreocupado que su sobrino a su lado se habia quedado profundamente dormido en el respaldar de la silla por estar cuidando a su tio.

Desconociendo los sueños que el santo de Sagitario soñaba. Eran tan calidos esos sueños que vivia. Que lo presentaban a el...

**Sueños De Sisifo. **

Donde el venia corriendo por las grandes escaleras del santuario el estaba desesperado subiendo las escaleras que entrelazaban el templo de Escorpio con el de Sagitario. No podia de dejar de pensar que algo malo habia sucedido en su templo. Lo unico que añoraba era que Sasha y el bebe estuvieran bien. Los habia dejado esta mañana descansando para reportarse al salon del maestro.

Llego hasta las escalinatas principales del templo de Sagitario que mostraban el gran templo del arco y la flecha se detuvo para poder respirar un poco, habia estado corriendo sin parar a descansar un poco. Pero cuando sintio el cosmos de su amada estremecerse como si diera un grito de dolor eso asusto a Sisifo que preocupado mucho pues el cosmos de su amada estaba alterado.

Corrio hasta los interiores del templo de Sagitario hasta bajar las escaleras que estaban ocultas estan mostraban donde estaban los pisos residenciales donde los caballeros dorados tenian sus hogares y sus aposentos personales. Sintio el grito de Sasha era un grito terrible como si alguien estuviera partiendola en dos eso le estremecio el corazon que se sintio pesado ¿Acaso habia llegado tarde? No, no era demasiado tarde el la salvaria costara lo que costara. Llego hasta su piso residencial para encontrarse la sorpresa... su templo estaba rodeado de doncellas jovenes que no dejaban de murmurar en griego cosas muy poco elocuentes para Sisifo que le preocupo unas decian "Trae mas agua" podia ver que la otra decia a una mas joven con un tono de molestia "¿Donde estan las cobijas que se tejieron" Pero la tercera le habia estremecido pues habia mencionado a Sasha "Rapido la señorita estara muy agotada despues de esto, ya llamaron al santo de Sagitario el tiene que estar aqui con ella". El corrio hasta el encuentro de esas doncellas que hablaban algunas tonterias en griego pero el estaba desesperado por saber ¿Que le sucedia a su amada?. Cuando intento correr un sonido lo habia hecho para en seco un calido y gentil sonido... el sonido del llanto de un recien nacido cuando toma su primer aliento de vida.

Un sonido que ico que los ojos de Sagitario se llenaran de lagrimas...significaba que... !Su cielo estaba estremeciendose de dolor por la dolorosa tarea de traer a su hijo al mundo!.

La desesperacion lo abundo corrio hasta su habitacion que se encontraba cerrada pues estaba custiodada por dos soldados que al ver a Sisifo que venia corriendo los dos sonrieron con amabilidad y con cordialidad le abrieron la puerta de su habitacion para mostrar una imagen que el santo de Sagitario no olvidaria jamas. Su dulce cielo su amada Sasha acostada en la cama con el pijama que habia usado para dormir en la anoche anterior con el que mostraba su precioso vientre abultado de 9 meses que la hacia ver una belleza irreal que irradiaban las mujeres embarazadas. Vio que Nilia cargaba a un infante cubierto por varias mantas para mantenerlo caliente se le entregaba en los brazos de Sasha que sonrio con ternura. Una de las doncellas fue la que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sagitario aclaro la garganta para que las dos mujeres prestaran atencion. Sasha sonrio con ternura al ver a Sisifo le llamo diciendo que viniera a su regazo.

El se acerco timidamente tenia lagrimas en los ojos estaba muy conmocionado por lo que su cosmos habia sentido. Sasha le observo con una sonrisa le abrio un poco de cuidado la manta que cubria al bebe era un bebe precioso tenia la piel blanca como la nieve muy palida, los cabellos como los de su padre castaño trigo y preciosos ojos esmeralda como los de su madre. El bebe alzo su manito pequeña directamente al brazo derecho de Sisifo que con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa le tendio la mano le permitio que su hijo coguiera uno de sus dedos lo apreto con fuerza. Sisifo y Sasha se rieron al ver que el bebe habia heredado la fuerza de su padre. Se acerco a ella le beso la frente con cariño para bajar a sus labios besarselos. Observo a su hijo con ternura. Sasha sonrio con ternura.

- Sisifo pense que no vendrias a conocer a nuestra hija-. Sonrio con ternura Sasha. Eso sobresalto a Sisifo-. ¿Es una niña?-. Pregunto Sisifo ella asintio sonriendo. El sonrio se acerco a la bebe le beso la frente-. Kore bienvenida al mundo hija-. Le sonrio a la bebe que no dejaba de ver a su padre.

- Cielo dime ¿Estas cansada?-. Pregunto Sisifo que le quito la bebe gentilmente de sus brazos para que ella descansara, estaba segura que la diosa estaba agotada por el parto. Sasha sonrio con gentileza.- amor estoy bien solo un poco agotada pero estoy bien. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi.

- ¿Como no? Cielo acabas de dar a luz a nuestra hija. Quiero que descanses no quiero que nada malo te pase y por favor cielo ¿Nada de estar levantandote? Recuerdas que acabas de dar a luz. No estas recuperada del todo-. Sonrio se sento en una silla cercana con la bebe.

Sasha sonrio con ternura al observar el como Sisifo observaba con ternura a la bebe que no dejaba de verlo. Ella se acurruco en la cama para observar a su familia

...

Ya al anochecer en el templo del arco y la flecha en la habitacion de Sisifo. El sonreia mientras el colocaba con gentileza a la recien nacida que ya se habia dormido despues de haber sido cambiada por el y alimentada por su madre.

La coloco con gentileza en su pesebre a lado de la cama de ellos dos. Habian tomado la desicion de tener a su bebe cerca con ellos, pues a Sasha no le gustaba que la bebe durmiera una habitacion sola en la cuna de madera que Sisifo habia construido para su hija que venia en camino. Coloco a la bebe la arropo con cuidado para evitar despertarla y sonrio le dio un beso se sento en su cama se acosto se arropo con cuidado para no despertar a Sasha que dormia del lado izquierdo, ella aun estaba agotada del parto que tuvo hoy en la mañana. El se acerco a ella la abrazo cerro los ojos con una sonrisa se durmio con ella.

Ya la media noche en el templo de arco y flecha en los aposentos de Sisifo y Sasha. Todo estaba muy oscuro los dos dormian abrazados se abrazaban gentilmente. Sasha suspiraba suavemente en sus brazos... ella aun se encontraba agotada por las dolorosas horas de trabajo de parto que ella tuvo que enfrentar en la mañana para traer a Kore al mundo. Pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por el gentil llanto de su hija que se habia despertado. Sasha abrio los ojos trato de levantarse pero Sisifo se habia adelantado le habia besado su cachete le susurro que el se haria cargo y ella asintio se volteo para seguir durmiendo y el se encargo de atender las necesidades de su hija...

Pero Sisifo una voz que le llamaba era la voz de... Regulus. Que lo forzo de manera muy brusca a regresar a la realidad.

**Termina el sueño de Sisifo. **

Sisifo no queria abrir los ojos el no queria regresar a la cruel realidad, pero la voz de Regulus lo insitaba a regresar pero el no deseba volver a la dura realida... pero una calidad voz que el conocia le ico querer cambiar esa opinion que tenia.

El conocia esa voz, esa era la voz que siempre le daba esperanza lo acobijada en sus sueños y aspiraciones en la vida... era la voz de Sasha. Lo que forzo a Sisifo a querer regresar a la realidad; Abrio lentamente sus ojos pero habian imagenes borrosas pero a medida que los abria pudo distinguir dos siluetas una de un niño de cabell trigo, ojos azul cobalto como los suyos que reflejaban preocupacion pero la segunda silueta era una bella joven tan hermosa que obligo a Sisifo abrir bien los ojos de cabello morado y preciosos ojos esmeralda. Efectivamente era ella su Sasha habia venido a verlo.

La joven diosa se relajo al ver que Sisifo abierto sus ojos ella se habia enterado a traves de Nilia que Sisifo, no queria irse de su lado que pretendia quedarse cuidandola toda la noche a ella y al bebe. Olvidandose por completo de su salud, pero Shion no le habia permitido quedarse con una tecnica medicinal forzo a Sisifo a dormirse para que se relajara un poco pues necesitaba unas cuantas horas de descanso ademas de relajar un poco su cosmos. Ayer el cosmos de Sisifo estaba alterado estaba amenazando que la minima señal de amenaza explotaria, estas eran de las tantas razones por las cuales ella lo amaba y añorada. No le importaba sacrificarse el con tal de que ella y su hijo estuvieran bien. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la debil voz de Sisifo.

- Sasha-. Llamo el tendiendole una mano. Ella se acerco se sento en el umbral de la cama y abrazo a Sisifo con cariño.- Estoy aqui, estoy aqui no debes preocuparte Sisifo. El bebe y yo estamos tranquilos-. Murmuro Sasha para calmar las preocupaciones de Sisifo, que anoche no queria separarse de su lado y mucho menos del bebe en su vientre.

- ¿Como estan tu y el bebe?-. Pregunto el con preocupacion temiendo lo peor, para ella y el bebe. Sasha sonrio con dulzura le beso los labios a Sisifo-. Estoy bien aunque estoy un poco agotada. Baje las escaleras sin parar hasta llegar hasta tu templo, pero no me importo con tal de que estes bien eso es lo que me importa.

- Me alegra saber que tanto como tu el bebe esten bien, temia que si me alejaba de su lado esa misteriosa mujer volviera aparecer para hacerles daño a los dos. No soportaria perderte mi cielo.- El rostro de Sisifo expresaba una preocupacion enorme que conmovio a Sasha le beso los labios, como una forma de tranquilizarlo y el la rodeo con sus brazos la empujo a su regazo para apasionar el beso de ambos. Regulus sonrio ante el acto de los dos, dandose cuenta que su presencia estaba de mas. Que era mejor dejarlos completamente solos para que tuvieran una agradable conversacion.

Se retiro siguilosamente para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de su presencia. Cerro con cuidado la puerta de los aposentos personales de Sagitario para retirarse. Dejando a su tia que seguia besandose con su princesa.

...

En el inframundo en el infame castillo del rey Hades. Pandora observaba con algo de aburrimiento mientras tomaba una taza de te el como Mulan bailaba con un precioso muñeco de trapo hecho con arapos viejos, ropa sucia y algo de paja. Se las habia ingeniado para hacer un lindo muñeco de Sisifo de Sagitario. Pandora se sentia abrumada al escuchar los planes de su amiga con el caballero de Sagitario, ella no queria escuchar esos planes que si por ella fuera el alma de Sagitario hubiera sido enterrada en lo mas profundo del Tartaro que asi se le negara el derecho de reencarnar.

Pandora se sento en la mesa gran mesa medieval que estaba sentada Pandora tomando tranquilamente su taza de te. La joven observo que Pandora no la habia estado escuchando, todo el trayecto que ella estuvo hablando. E inflo las mejillas de coraje y abrazo el muñeco de trapo de Sisifo con un proteccion maternal. La sirvienta de Hades arqueo una ceja por el comportamiento tan...infantil de su amiga con Sagitario.

- Mulan puedes calmarte por favor. Ya no quiero escuchar esos planes que tienes con Sagitario, no se como te puede gustar ese tonto-. Se quejo la pelinegra. Mulan se molesto y salio en defensa de su hombre.- ¡No le digas tonto, el es mi hombre no me importa que esa buena para nada le de un hijo! Yo sere su esposa. Cueste lo que cueste-. se dijo Mulan abrazando con ternura su muñecon de trapo.

- Lo que digas-. Fue su respuesta cortante. Molesto mas a la joven china.

- Bueno ahora ¿Porque estas tan esquiva? O es ¿Que acaso estas celosa que yo quiera un hombre muy atractivo para mi como esposo? No me digas que tambien, quieres pelear por mi guerrero Sagitariano porque si es asi tendre que considerarte, una enemiga Pandora-. Su lengua era tan filosa que ico enojar a Pandora. Que se le cayo la taza al piso que se rompio pero eso no le dio importancia, la pelinegra sino el comentario de su amiga. ¡Ella gustarle el Sagitariano! ¡Por favor ella era demasiado mujer para el! ¡Lo detestaba por lo que le habia hecho a su señor Hades! Ella jamas podria enamorarse de un hombre como Sisifo de Sagitario el precursor de la guerra santa.

Aunque tenia que aceptar que su amiga tenia buen gusto, se estemecio al darse cuenta que tendria que darle la razon a la condenada de Sasha... Sagitario era un hombre extremadamente atractivo. Tenia una belleza masculina que jamas habia visto. A pesar de ser un hombre maduro ya de 30 años de edad le daba credito a sus años de estar al servicio de la diosa Atenea.

Mulan suspiro emocionada... habia visto su guerrero en persona era mucho mas atractivo de lo que ella penso, era tan atractivo y poderoso. Ella queria sentir esos fuertes brazos rodearle las caderas. Que le hiciera el amor con esos fuertes brazos que podrian estrangular cualquier enemigo ser letales y peligrosos, pero dulces y gentiles con las doncellas. Pandora se mostro fastidiada... su amiga estaba mas que preocupada el como le quitaba el Sagitario a la diosa que estar preocupandose como le quitarian al bastardo bebe que naceria entre la union de un mortal y una dios. No podia existir un semi dios en este mundo era algo anormal. Tendria que recurrir a metodos mas ortodoxos... a la hechizeria.

...

El Cid observaba con cautela desde una colina cercana los entrenamientos que se efectuaban cerca de los coliseos, cercanos a los territorios del templo de Sagitario. Como entrenamiento de rutina observaba, a los nuevos aspirantes ganarse el derecho de portar alguna armadura de bronce o plata. Pero su atencion se detuvo al templo de Sagitario y observo con cautela el como su amigo e camarada Sisifo salia con la señorita Sasha. La joven diosa se encontraba en los brazos de su camarada que la cargaba estilo princesa. Lo que le parecio al Cid muy poco pudoroso... por parte de su amigo.

Tuvo que bajarse de la roca que estaba parado para observar mejor los entrenamientos, para correr al encuentro de su camarada y su diosa. Sisifo sonreia mientras le daba un beso cariñoso a Sasha en la frente, el no queria que su cielo caminara hasta sus aposentos despues de haber corrido hasta su templo sin parar. No queria que ella sufriera alguna complicacion con el bebe, pero sin embargo recordo aquella maldicion que esa tal mujer Mulan le habia lanzado a ella y a su bebe no evito que se deprimiera un poco recordando esa profesia.

La joven de caballera morada observo el rostro de Sisifo se preocupo, ella sabia lo que el estaba pensando. Estaba recordando aquella maldicion que la amiga de la fiel sirvienta de su tio Hades le habia propuesto a ella y a su bebe. Ella tampoco pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, temia por el bienestar de su bebe queria lo mejor para el y para ella. Como para su padre. Sasha poso una mano en el rostro, de Sisifo lo miro con ternura.

- Sisifo-. La diosa observo que el de hombre de cabellos trigo posaba sus ojos, en ella. Sasha sonrio y alzo su cuello con elegancia para besar sus labios-. No quiero, que pienses en lo que profetizo Mulan. Ahora debemos pensar, en nuestro futuro y en el bebe.- El asintio ante sus palabras entendio perfectamente lo que ella queria decir.

- Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo de no poder proteguerte a ti y a nuestro hijo. Pero tienes razon pero cambiando el tema de conversacion, me tienes castigado-. Sonrio Sisifo que la miro con picardia, lo que preocupo un poco la joven pues ya sabia lo que venia.

- No te tengo castigado Sisifo. No se de ¿Que me hablas?-. Dijo ella pero el no pensaba asi.- Si me tienes castigado llevo un mes sin tocarte, sin hacerte el amor. Quiero hacerte el amor mas cuando tengas tu vientre redondeado, te veras exquisita y deseable. Si sabes de lo que estoy hablando-. Sasha se ruborizo desvio la mirada, ella sentia que esos no eran temas que debian de hablar mientras subian las escaleras. Era mejor conversarlos en sus momentos de privacidad.

- No me desvies la mirada mi cielo. Estoy deseperado cada vez que te rindo culto mas estando embarazada de nuestro, hijo lucho con los impulsos de pararme secuestrarte frente a todos para llevarte a mi templo para hacerte el amor.- Su sonrisa tenia hoyuelos, unos que preocuparon mucho a Sasha. Pues sabia que su Sagitariano cuando se proponia a la hora de tener intimidad entre ellos, nadie lo detenia. Sasha estaba en estremo ruborizada.-¡Sisifo! Por la razon que no hemos hecho el amor es por el bebe. No quiero que mientras lo hacemos lo lastimes. Ademas no podemos tener relaciones Sisifo no por buen tiempo.

- Eso no es verdad Sasha, ese es un mito popular que durante el embarazo no podemos hacer el amor. Pero te equivocas si podemos lo lei un libro ayer mientras estabas inconsiente, queria estar al tanto de los cuidados del bebe-. Sasha lo miro con ternura. ¿Como no enamorarse de ese hombre? Que hacia lo imposible por su bienestar ella lo conocia mejor que nadie. El habia cuidado de ella cuando era apenas una niña de escasos 7 años de edad. Pero observo que su amado detuvo la marcha su semblante cambio. Sasha se preocupo un poco se volteo a ver para encontrarse al Cid interponiendose en su camino.

- Cid pero grata sorpresa encontrarte aqui-. Hablo Sisifo que aun tenia a la diosa en sus brazos. El Cid arqueo una ceja.- Sisifo me gustaria saber a ¿Donde te llevas a la señorita Athena?-. Pregunto el de Capricornio con cierto aire de recelo a su camarada e amigo.

- Llevare a Sasha de vuelta a su habitacion ella se levanto desde temprano, vino corriendo a mis aposentos sin parar con el proposito de venir a verme poreso,quiero que ella y mi hijo esten bien. Perdona que la cargue de esta forma tan indecorosa... pero es que no me atrevo a forzarla a caminar.- Su rostro se ruborizo al darse cuenta, que su amigo el Cid ya comenzaba a sospechar de sus verdaderos planes. El Cid arqueo una ceja, estuvo apunto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Alone-.¡Sasha hermana!-. Grito Alone.

- ¡Aqui estoy Alone!-. Saludo Sasha con mano haciendole señas a su hermano para que viera, que ella estaba en con Sisifo. El Cid observo al antiguo cuerpo del dios del inframundo. Bajar hasta ellos se poso orgulloso en frente de Sisifo e Sasha.- Por dios hermana no vuelvas hacer eso, me tenias muy preoucupado. No vuelvas hacer eso hermana no estas en condiciones para correr recuerda a tu bebe-. Se quejo Alone y Sasha sonrio y se acurruco en el regazo de Sisifo que tambien sonrio. El Cid ico una reverencia excusandose pues tenia que irse a seguir observando a los reclutas. Sasha asintio.

- Si me permites Alone yo llevare a Sasha, de vuelta a su habitacion. Yo tampoco quiero que ella se esfuerze eso, no le hace bien al bebe podria hacerle daño-. Corriguio Sisifo y Alone asintio.- Pero de todas formas yo la llevo por ti Sisifo, no solamente vine por mi hermana sino que el patriarca Shion quiere verlo en su despacho lo mas rapido posible.

- ¿Shion?-. Pregunto Sisifo. Alone asintio le tendio los brazos para que el pudiera pasar a Sasha, a su regazo. El accedio le entrego a la joven diosa embarazada. No sin antes inclinarse para darle un beso en los labios para luego retirarse.

- Alone tu crees que Shion reprenda a Sisifo por lo ayer-. Pregunto Sasha con evidente tristeza en su voz. Alone bajo la cabeza, el sabia lo que le pasaria a Sisifo.

- No lo se-. Comenzo-. Pero presiento que el se va a revelar al santuario, no se porque pero presiento que tu bebe y tu hermanita. Tendran que ser muy fuertes.

- No a mi no me pueden separar de Sisifo. Yo no me quiero alejar de su lado yo lo amo... el me ama no sabes lo duro que fue para nosotros, estar juntos. Fue una guerra santa para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Sisifo-. Lloro Sasha recordando esos dias de soledad que ella, añoraba a Sisifo a su lado. Alone lo penso unos minutos le dijo-. Entonces huye con el aun lugar donde solo sean Sisifo el hombre no Sisifo el caballero dorado de Sagitario y general de las tropas imperiales de Atenea, Sasha la mujer no Sasha la reencarnacion de la diosa Athena.

- ¿Escapar con Sisifo?-. Repitio ella. Alone asintio con una sonrisa pero Sasha se preocupo un poco pero sin embargo ella sentia que la idea que su hermano le habia dado no era tan mala. Por el y por su hijo era capaz hasta de renunciar a su titulo de diosa con tal de esta con Sisifo.

Pero ahora debia pensar en regresar a sus aposentos para poder darse un baño, e ir con Nilia a que la chequeara pues queria saber si su hijo estaba bien.

...

Las puertas de la gran camara del maestro se abrieron dejando ver al caballero de Sagitario. Sisifo que no vestia su armadura solo vestia una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Shion observo el como Sisifo caminaba en direccion al trono de la camara donde estaba el sentado. Tenia que hablarle las cosas como son habia tomado una desicion le dolia mucho por el y por Sasha, ambos habian sufrido mucho callando su amor por cumplir con un deber con la tierra pero el como patriarca tenia que velar por intereses de su diosa aunque esto significaba sacrificar a uno de los dorados pero la seguridad de la princesa Sasha y del bebe estaban por encima. Aunque por el fuera si tuvidera que tomar una desicion si no fuera el patriarca del santuario, se preocuparia mucho por los tres por ella, por Sisifo y por ese bebe que no tenia la culpa de nada.

Observo con detenimiento el como Sisifo se reportaba y solto un suspiro que preocupo mucho al castaño.

- Shion-. Te preguntaras ¿Porque te mande a llamar?-. Pregunto el. El de Sagitario asintio. Shion se paro del trono se quito el casco sorprendiendo a Sisifo-. He estado meditando los eventos que sucedieron ayer, he tomado una desicion. Que no te gustara para nada yo trate de buscar algunas opciones para ustedes pero sin exito alguno.

- ¿Qu-e e-s lo q-u-i-e-r-e d-e-c-i-r?.- Pregunto Sisifo asustado temiendo lo peor.

- Que tendras que abandonar tu relacion con Sasha... no solo eso... yo no queria, llegar a esto pero. Le pedi a Nilia que programa el aborto de nuestra diosa para mañana en la tarde-. Shion cerro los ojos con dolor no queria llegar a esto, no de verdad que no pero habia estado debatiendo este tema con Degel. Pero el caballero de Acuario institia en que Sisifo y Sasha se casaran tuvieran que marcharse a un lugar seguro para el bienestar de su diosa del bebe. Pero el habia tomado la desicion de que era mejor que Sisifo dejara a Sasha no continuaran con su relacion y que ese bebe no tuviera derecho a nacer.

Sisifo quedo petrificado al escuchar de los labios de su amigo e camarada, que tenia que dejar a Sasha pues el consideraba que no podian seguir con su relacion... lo que mas le destrozo el corazon tendria su cielo que desahecerse de su hijo. Un niño que fue concebido fruto de su amor. Un amor que fue retenido por años. Cuando escucho las palabra "aborto" Su mundo se desmonoro las ilusiones de ser padre y que Sasha le diera el hijo que siempre amo.

- ¿A-b-o-r-t-a-r?.-Pregunto el. Shion con dolor movio la cabeza afirmando el peor de los temores de Sisifo, pero el santo de Sagitario no iba a permitir que Shion le quitase a su cielo y su felicidad.- No te lo permitire.- Comenzo-. Hades me dio un permiso especial para estar con ella y yo te lo adverti, que si intentaban separarnos yo me encargaria de llevar a Sasha sumamente lejos de aqui. No solo eso me casare con ella, pues es mi mujer, la madre de mi hijo. Una mujer a quien yo amo mas que a mi vida.- Rugio molesto Sisifo que ya su cosmos comenzaba, a crecer de una manera sorprendete que sorprendio a Shion.

Los soldados estaban a la exceptativa de cualquier amenaza que pudiera dar el santo de Sagitario, pero se mantenian en sus lugares por temor hacerlo enojar mas. El corazon del santo de Sagitario estaba destrozado... pues no se imagino que su amigo e camarada, Shion se atreveria a dar una orden tan cruel. El podia vivir alejado de Sasha eso era facil de soportar pero ver a Sasha tener que desacerse de un hijo que nacio producto de un amor que ellos sentian. Era algo que el no podia tolerar.

Andrea observaba a Sisifo con el corazon antetazado, ella le dolia lo que estaban pasando Sisifo y su diosa. Ella podia escuchar los sollozos de su diosa. Ya de seguro le habian dado la noticia. Pero ella conocia mejor que nadie que su diosa Sasha, queria ese bebe... ella queria ser madre. Todos estaban nerviosos y temerosos que Sisifo pudiera herir al patriarca Shion pero no lo ico simplemente apago su cosmos y se agacho al piso a llorar.

Todos bajaron la mirada con tristeza, les pesaba ver al santo de Sagitario asi de deprimido.

...

Pasan dos dias despues de aquella fatadica noticia. Sasha no habia parado de llorar, patalear e incluso intento escaparse del templo a las afueras en los terrenos bosquosos, del santuario con el proposito de huir y alejarse de toda la presion que estaban ejerciendo en ella.

Ella en verdad queria ser madre, adoraba el bebe que Sisifo y ella habian hecho que ahora crecia en su vientre. Pero Sisifo era el que peor que lo habia, pasado no dejaba de lamentarse y llorar el en verdad queria estar con su amada princesa y con su hijo. Se le habia prohibido practicamente ver a su diosa. No podia ni siquiera acercarse ni cinco pasos a sus aposentos por esa triste, razon tenia que pedirle el favor a Alone que le mandara recados a su amada y que estuviera pendiente de su hijo.

Una tarde nublaba de Marzo en los aposentos del templo de arco y la flecha. El Cid habia tomado la desicion de venir a visitar a su amigo, para tratar de ayudarlo con su dolor.

- Sisifo-. Pregunto el Cid al entrar en sus aposentos personales. Se encontro al poderoso caballero de Sagitario, en un estado deplorable nadie creeria, que este hombre que estaba observando el Cid era el mismo hombre que habia liderado las tropas de Athena al lienzo perdido era el mismo hombre que el ahora observaba, con una botella de whisky casi a la mitad y una copa.- Sisifo deja eso por el amor de dios. Tomar no te servira de nada-. Le reprendio el Cid.

- ¿Que quieres que haga? Llevo dos dias sin verla-. Lloro Sisifo tomo de su vaso pero el Cid, molesto se la quito. Sisifo lo miro con evidente tristeza en su mirada-. No se ¿Que hacer? Yo le adverti a Shion que si intentaban separarme de ella yo me la llevaria lejos al pueblo donde naci. Me casaria con ella.- Gruño Sisifo. El Cid se preocupo pero penso por unos minutos.

- No me parece justo lo que esta haciendo su ilustrisima con ustedes. Yo no queria llegar a esto... pero por primera vez dejare las reglas a un lado. Hare lo que dicte mi corazon-. Se detuvo y vio que Sisifo lo observaba-. Sisifo llevate a la señorita Sasha muy lejos de aqui-. Los ojos de Sisifo se abrieron en par en par.

El Cid sonrio le dijo a Sisifo.

- Llevatela lejos hagan lo que el corazon les manda y no te preocupes, nosotros te incumbriremos. Pero eso si mandanos cartas a todos para saber ¿Como estan ustedes?. Principalmente para saber ¿Que sera ese bebe?-. Sonrio el Cid por primera vez.

- Gracias Cid. Te juro que te pagare este favor de por vida-. Sisifo se paro abrazo a su amigo, que al principio se asombro pero sonrio. Le devolvio el abrazo observo el como Sisifo corria para buscar a su amada.- Pero antes que te vayas quiero, que sepas que fue desicion de todos los dorados bueno en su mayoria. Ya que Deuteros y Kardia se negaron rotundamente a que te dejaramos llevarte a la señorita Sasha del santuario. Pero ve se feliz amigo realmente te lo mereces y hazla feliz a ella tambien. Pero si me llego a enterar que la hiciste sufrir ire a buscarte donde quiera que estes te cortare la cabeza-. Sisifo rio asintio y dandole a entender que no tenia nada que preocuparse.

...

Ya a mediados de media noche, en el santuario. Sisifo se las habia ingeniado para sacar a Sasha de sus aposentos le habia propuestos irse juntos lejos del santuario. Se irian al pueblo natal donde Sisifo habia nacido y se habia criado hasta venirse a virir a Grecia antes de entrar al santuario para ser un caballero dorado. Se llevaba consigo la armadura de Sagitario no tenia, corazon para dejar su armadura aqui en el santuario algo en su corazon le daba a entender que tenia que llevarsela.

Pero no eran los unicos que se iban Alone y el pequeño Regulus, tambien se les habian unido. Ya que no querian estar lejos de sus seres queridos, pero Sisifo tuvo que tratar de convencer a Regulus para que se quedara en el santuario para no levantar sospechas pero el niño se habia negado a raconamiento alguno queria irse con su tio y acompañar a su diosa. Lograron burlar la seguridad del santuario hasta llegar a los muelles.

...

Ya amaneciendo un barco, con rumbo a un lugar fijo a Tracia donde Sisifo. La maravillosa Isla de Tracia, donde vivian los abuelos de Sisifo.

Sisifo y Sasha se besaron como nunca se sentian libres. Podrian estar juntos. Sasha sonrio diciendole con inmensa ternura.

- Gracias Sisifo, gracias de verdad yo ya no aguantaba estar lejos de ti. Tu eres mi vida, nuestro bebe.- Lloro feliz Sasha ambos estaban en el camarote acostados en la cama completamente desnudos-. Yo se lo adverti a Shion me duele, dejarlo a el y al santuario. Pero te tengo a ti mi cielo te amo te prometo que cuando llegemos a Tracia a la residencia de mis abuelos. Te juro que te desposare seras mia por siempre-. Sonrio Sisifo que le acariciaba el cabello a Sasha que sonrio. Lo volvio a besar.

Seria un viaje largo pero ellos sabian, que despues de cruzar ese mar al otro lado a Tracia podrian ser libres. Solo serian Sisifo el hombre y Sasha la mujer.


	7. Tres Meses

**Hola lamento la tardanza es que estaba con las otras novelas, esta semana se termina el cuatrimestre de mi universidad. Pero yo ya sali la semana pasada pero realmente iba a salir en la anterior a esa pero bueno habian materias que terminan. Estoy muy triste con Asaela19, ScorpionMars y Tutuli80 se que estan ocupadas pero espero que me dejen review pronto. Aqui les traigo a Sisifo y Sasha sin mas que pedir. **

**Otra cosa como Sisifo es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Lost Canvas hare una historia aparte con el, con Relena de Gundam Wing aunque Relena me agrada mas con Milo. Pero Sisifo se gano mi simpatia. Como ese tio es un master el mejor de Lost Canvas. A responder review. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: Hola Kaito digamos que casito pero en este capitulo, lo veras reflexionar y otra cosa mi cielo se que es cursi pero imaginate a Sisifo. El es demasiado sweet ese apodo le queda muy bien a Sasha. **

**Asaela19: Si yo siempre te hago sufrir soy muy mala como Pandora o Julian o me siento mal. De estas locas las veras mas en este capitulo, awww Regulus si todos estan lindo pero Sisifo es mio querida. Te sorprendiste del Cid o bueno en el siguiente te sorprenderas mas. **

**DaanaF: No te frustres con Shion es solo queria velar por intereses del santuario cuando en realidad, debio de preocuparse por Sasha. Lloraste que bien y mi escritura te extremestre. Si es asi debes leer las crossover querida las crossover mias son mas tristes todavia. Mas porque esta Milo buscala que dice crossover me dices en los reviews de las de saint seiya que opinas alli si lloraras con Milo sus tragedias. Hahahahahahaha eso sono quemar brujas pero dale nos reunios las quemamos oye pobre Shion. **

**Capitulo No6 **

**Un Tres Meses Y Plan De Mulan **

A la mañana siguiente en la camara del maestro. Se estaba celebrando una reunion con el proposito de descubrir, donde estaban ¿La princesa Sasha, Sisifo, Alone y el pequeño Regulus?. Shion sentia en su corazon que Sisifo habia cumplido realmente su amenaza de llevarse, a Sasha muy lejos a un lugar que estuviera fuera del alcanze de sus manos. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba mas, lo que le molestaba era que Alone el hermano de su diosa y Regulus el caballero de Leo se unieran a esta fuga de ellos. Para el era algo inconcedible.

Observo con preocupacion a los 10 caballeros dorados que se habian reunido, en la camara del maestro con proposito de discutir la repentina desaparicion de su diosa, de Sisifo estaba seguro que ellos habian arrastrado a Alone y a Regulus.

Shion se paro de su trono estaba acompañado de Andrea la doncella principal de Sasha, Nilia la enfermera que hace unas horas atras se estaba haciendo cargo del embarazo de su diosa. Shion observo a cada uno de los caballeros dorados... el tenia el mal presentimiento que ellos les habian dado el impulso a Sisifo de llevarse a su diosa. Shion observo que los caballeros tenian la mirada baja. Entonces el supo que ellos habian ayudado a Sisifo y Sasha escaparse.

- No pretendo decir que no me ha molestado. Que hubieran cooperado, para ayudar al plan de escape de Sisifo y Sasha. Pero me gustaria que me dieran una explicacion clara de ¿Porque los ayudaron?-. Pregunto Shion observando a los diez hombres vestidos de dorado. No hubo respuesta al principio de ninguno de los caballeros queria pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Pero no fue hasta que el Cid se paro asombrando a todos, pues jamas creyeron que el caballero dorado mas fiel a la diosa Athena se atreveria a pararse a encarar al patriarca. El Cid se paro en una pose mas solemne e observo al patriarca, aclaro la garganta con respeto se diriguio al patriarca.

- Fui yo el que les dijo que podian escaparse, con todo el respeto que se merece usted ilustrisima. No me parecio la desicion que usted tomo no fue la mas correcta. Yo jamas estaria de acuerdo en quitarle la vida a un ser inocente, el aborto es la peor desicion que usted pudo tomar.- El Cid observaba el como Shion le prestaba toda la atencion. Los demas dorados estaban preocupados por las palabras del Cid que prosiguio, con su conversacion el patriarca Shion-. Ademas que no niego que Sisifo rompio cuatro reglas, muy importantes en el santuario. Que a lo mejor si el patriarca Sage viviera el lo hubiera castigado por su osadia con la princesa Sasha pero aun asi a ¿Que costo? Nuestra diosa estaba sufriendo ella en los brazos de Sisifo era muy feliz. Yo jamas la vi sonreir tanto como estos dos meses que han pasado ella se veia muy tan feliz. Hace tiempo no veia esa sonrisa en su rostro desde que ella era una pequeña niña de apenas escasos 7 años de edad cuando ella recien llego aqui al santuario cuando Sisifo la trajo.- Las palabras del Cid, habian conmovido a todo el mundo e incluso Deuteros tuvo que mordese los labios al querer darle la razon a el Cid. Su diosa en estos dos meses que habian pasado habia sido inmensamente feliz en los brazos del unico hombre que ella podia amar. Sisifo de Sagitario el caballero dorado del signo del arco y flecha.

- No pense que tu pudieras decir esas palabras Cid. Pero-. Se detuvo e observo al caballero de Capriconrio-. Los dioses no estaban de acuerdo con esa union.

- Hades lo estaba-. Se escucho la voz de Dohko de Libra, quien se paro en esos instantes camino hasta colocarse a lado del Cid.- Tu bien lo sabes amigo, que Hades el dios del inframundo estaba de acuerdo con esa relacion. E incluso para mandarle al griego un permiso, especial dandole a entender que tenia todo el derecho del mundo de llevarsela-. Shion se molesto al recordar aquel permiso especial, del Señor de las tinieblas.

- Pero aunque si fuera asi como dices no creo que al señor de los dioses Zeus el padre de nuestra diosa, le haya agradado la osadia de Sisifo con su hija. Recuerden que Athena ya no es una diosa virgen ahora es una mujer en toda palabra. Su pureza fue indecorada por las manos lujuriosas de Sisifo-. Aquellas palabras hicieron que Dohko abriera los ojos sorprendido, el jamas habia visto a Shion tan concentrado en su papel de patriarca. Habia creido que su amigo cederia ante la felicidad de su diosa pero no fue asi era todo lo contrario. Lo que provoco que Sasha su diosa quisiera revelarse ante estas ordenes. Mas por aquel pequeño cosmos que crecia dentro de su vientre. Un bebe que no tenia la culpa de nada.- No puedo creer que digas esas cosas mi querido amigo, yo siempre pense que tu estarias de acuerdo con el matrimonio del griego con nuestra princesa. Pero lo que hiciste fue cerrarle las puertas de la felicidad eterna a ella. No me extraña para nada que ella se fuera. Espero que algun dia puedas recapacitar de tu error, ella jamas te va a perdonar el que intentaras interrumpir su embarazo. Espero que el dia que ella regrese, venga con un niño precioso hijo de ella y el griego y lo mas importante que esten casados.

- ¡Sobre mi cadaver eso va a suceder!-. Grito Shion sumamente molesto. El no podia permitir como patriarca del santuario permitirle a su diosa que cometiera el peor error de su vida. Un error que podria costarle caro a la tierra.- ¡Soldados!-. Grito-. Quiero que inmediatamente se inicien las busqueda de nuestra princesa Sasha. No importa donde ella haya ido ella a lado de Sisifo, quiero que la busquen cuando la encuentre que la traigan de regreso al santuario. En cuanto a Sagitario les doy la orden de que lo traigan a el y a Regulus al santuario. Ellos son unos desertores que desobedecieron las ordenes. Por esa razon su castigo sera la muerte-. Setencio Shion. Los demas dorados que estaban presentes escuchando las palabras del patriarca quedaron estupefactos ante las acciones, que estaban presenciando. Castigarian a Sisifo con la muerte por solo querer llevarse a su diosa e hijo para proteguerlos.

- ¡No lo vamos a permitir!-. Fue la respuesta de Hasgard-. Por el amor de dios, Shion observate como te estas comportando. Por Zeus eres mucho mejor que esto, tu jamas lanzarias una orden de muerte menos contra alguien que lo unico que quiere en este mundo es la felicidad de nuestra diosa. Sisifo es un gran hombre lo sabes mejor que nadie lo conoces de años es uno de tus camaradas, el cuidara bien de mi niña donde quiera que ellos esten.- Pero Shion se mostro frio ante las palabras de Hasgard-. Sin embargo Sisifo cometio un pecado muy enorme, tiene que pagarlo con su vida es desvirgar a nuestra diosa. Ese castigo se paga con la muerte.

- No te reconozco Shion. Me duele decir esto pero no quiero seguir las ordenes de alguien que no quiere ver la felicidad de nuestra diosa, pero no te voy a permitir que des la orden de intentar asesinar a Sisifo. A Regulus no lo culpes el solo es un niño de 15 años de edad.- Se inclino e ico una reverencia-. Solo te dire esto Shion. Va a llegar un dia que te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste, pero por lo tanto mi niña ya debio haber cumplido su sueño de ser feliz a lado de Sisifo-. Al terminar de decir estas palabras a Shion, se retiro asombrosamente el Cid ico lo mismo de seguido por Dohko que le dedico una mirada se nego

el resto de los caballeros hicieron los mismo poco a poco se fueron retiraron, dejando a un Shion muy molesto. Pero la orden de la ejecucion de Sisifio todavia seguia en pie.

...

En el barco que iba a destino a la region de Tracia, que estaba ubicada en la peninsula de los balcanica al surueste de europa, al norte del mar egeo. El viaje hasta aya si habian buenos vientos demoraria unos largos tres dias. Pero eso no le importaba a Sisifo que no dejaba de admirar a su dulce amada que admiraba el mar. Era la primera vez despues de tanto tiempo que la diosa salia del santuario. La muchacha estaba fascinada con la mirada del precioso panorama que ofrecia el mar de Egeo ante sus bellos ojos, pero de la nada sintio que alguien la rodeaba sonrio al sentir los el aspero rostro de Sisifo en su fragil cuello inalando el aroma.

- Sisifo-. Sonrio-. Veo que te gusta el precioso panorama que te esta ofreciendo el mar de Egeo-. Sasha asintio-. Es muy hermoso jamas habia visto algo tan bello, eso me hace ver de lo que me estaba perdiendo al estar encerrada en el santuario tantos años.

- Lo se cuando conozcas la reguion donde naci te enamoraras de ella, estoy seguro de que a lo mejor jamas querras regresar y no querras volver al santuario-. Rio el-. Pero no vine simplemente por eso, pues quiero que me acompañes a un lugar muy especial.

Sasha se mostro curiosa ante las palabras de Sisifo. Pero asintio, le permitio al santo de Sagitario que la escoltara por la cubierta del barco hasta los camarotes. Los dos subieron las escaleras de la cubierta del barco, hasta subir a la parte mas alta del barco. Para cuando subieron a la parte superior de la cubierta, Sasha quedo asombrada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo... habia un hombre vestido de padre parado en medio de sus conocidos esperando a los dos.

Sasha paro en seco. Sin embargo sintio en su caderas el como Sisifo le rodeaba la figura con sus fuertes brazos que podian ser peligrosos y temerarios en la batalla, pero con su diosa eran gentiles y sumamente calidos. Le beso el cachete con cariño y Sasha volteo a verlo sus inocentes ojos chocaron con los calidos y serenos de Sisifo le pregunto.

- ¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo? No entiendo lo que esta pasando. ¿Porque hay un padre aqui, en la cubierta esperandonos? Sisifo-. Llamo la joven. El sonrio le dio un beso en los labios.- Sasha mi cielo, yo la verdad estuve meditanto esto desde que nos montamos en el barco. Yo la verdad no consivo un mundo sin ti y el bebe por eso quiero hacerte esta pregunta. ¿Aceptarias a este hombre viejo y enamorado de ti como tu esposo? Y tambien ¿Como el padre de tu hijo?-. Pregunto Sisifo saco de su ropas un precioso aro de oro fino, con una preciosa piedra azul. Aquel anillo que Sisifo le estaba enseñando a Sasha era un precioso anillo que habia pertenecido a su familia por generaciones ahora el lo portaba queria darselo a Sasha.

-¡Claro que si quiero!-. Grito Sasha emocionada. Lloro de felicidad al ver el como Sisifo le colocaba el anillo en su fragil y fino dedo de su preciosa mano. El se levanto le sonrio para besarle los labios un beso, el cual el no dudo en besarla. La escolto hasta el improvisado altar.

Alone y Regulus eran sus testigos.. Todos los tripulantes del barco que iba en direccion a Tracia, los que manejaban el barco eran testigos del como Sisifo y Sasha se unian en sagrado matrimonio. Antes las leyes de dios ellos eran matrimonio, ni los mismos dioses podrian separarlos en sus intentos de querer poner orden. Para Sisifo no haiba palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentia en su corazon, tenia a la mujer por la cual el daria su vida un millon de veces a su lado. Ella le correspondia a sus sentimientos, estaba esperando un hijo suyo y lo mas importante estaban casados. Alone no dejaba de aplaudir emocionado ante lo que estaba presenciando sus ojos al ver que su hermanita menor Sasha, era sumamente feliz con el hombre que ella amaba y tendria un hijo de el.

Estaba seguro mejor que nadie que ella seria inmensamente feliz, que Sisifo la haria muy feliz. Tendrian una preciosa familia que ella siempre habia añorado desde que la guerra santa, habia terminado. Regulus sonrio al ver a su tio estaba sumamente feliz con la mujer que el realmente amo y murio por ella en las puertas del lienzo perdido. Sonrio al verlos a ellos dos tan sumisos en su beso. Sasha podia sentir los debiles latidos de su bebe, un pequeño cosmos que se habia formado por tantas noches de pasion entre ella y Sisifo. Noches en las que ella se sometia a las caricias expertas de Sisifo. Esas manos que le habian arrebatado su inocencia, ella se entrego felizmente a el aquella noche ahora era su mujer. No mujer no su esposa. Ella era suya y nadie mas no permitiria a nadie que intentaran alejarla de su amado. Hoy era el dia mas feliz de su vida.

...

Al anochecer en el camarote que ocupaban Sisifo y Sasha las luces de la velas que iluminaban la habitacion dandole un precioso toque tenue pero a la vez un aire de erotismo a la habitacion.

Una pareja que se habia amado por años en silencio por fin tendrian por años su oportunidad de ser feliz que se cumpliera, el sueño mas importante en toda su vida. El poder llamarse el uno al otro esposo y esposa, para Sisifo el caballero de Sagitario era el dia mas importante de su vida. Habia portado su armadura dorada que en el pasado era su fiel compañera en el campo de batalla, ahora ella volvia a ocupar un puesto muy importante en su vida como su uniforme en el dia mas importante de su vida. Su boda con su cielo su amada Sasha. Una muchacha que empezo viendo como su diosa a la que el debia proteguer y cuidar, pero los años fueron pasaron esa pequeña niña tierna e indefensa que habia llegado al santuario se habia convertido en una bella y dulce mujer. Una el cual creia que era inalcanzable que a lo mejor estaba fuera de sus manos.

Ahora se retorcia bajo sus caricias expertas para el no habia mas felicidad mas grande, el ya podria llamarse un hombre completo. Sin embargo todavia faltaba 7 meses para conocer a su hijo, el que descansaba en el vientre de su amada. Bajo suavemente hasta su vientre se lo beso con amor.

Dentro de ella descansaba un bebe que era su hijo, el hijo de los dos que ellos mismos habian creado. Sasha sonrio al ver el como Sisifo admiraba su vientre desnudo, ella estaba completamente desnuda su cuerpo irradiaba una belleza singular para los ojos de Sisifo. Que sonrio lobuno al ver a su esposa y ese bello cuerpo que ella ocultaba bajo, esas tunicas griegas. Que escondian la silueta de su cuerpo que lo volvia loco beso de nuevo su vientre con ternura. La penetro con cuidado, tenia que ser precavido con el bebe que ella llevaba dentro de su cuerpo no queria lastimarlo ni a ella y ni a la madre. Sasha le beso los labios el le correspondio el beso ambos comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de sus caderas.

...

Los dias fueron pasando con lentitud. Sisifo, Sasha, Alone y Regulus llegaron por fin y embarcaron en el puerto de Tracia. Cojieron un coche con destino a las afueras de Tracia griega donde vivian los abuelos de Sisifo. Alli se quedarian hasta que la tension en el santuario se pudiera calmar un poco. Pero si de ser asi no se calmaba en absoluto, ellos habian tomado la desicion de quedarse a vivir en Tracia.

Despues de varias horas cansinas de viaje. En el carruaje en el que Regulus no paraba de preguntar si habian llegado su destino desesperando un poco, a Alone el hermano de Sasha que no tuvo mas remedio que decirle en un tono con una molestia evidente que ya habian llegado. Lo que provoco las risas del castaño que tenia la vista perdida en el precioso paisaje que el habia admirado cuando era un niño de escasos 4 años de ese entonces pero se tuvo que marchar a Atenas cuando tenia 7 años de edad. Despues 24 años de no venir a su tierra natal esperaba que sus abuelos estuvieran bien. O que al menos estuvieran bien, el volteo su cabeza para observar a su amada esposa dormir pacificamente en su hombro.

Sisifo sonrio al escuchar decirse la palabra esposa. Era una sensacion que le vibraba el corazon de alegria, al saber que esta mujer que tenia en su hombro descansado por fin era suya los dioses le habian dado el mejor regalo que jamas nadie le habria dado en su vida. Tener el amor de Sasha. Se dedico a contemplarla se veia hermosa mientras descansaba pacificamente en su hombro. Ella se acomodo para dormitar mejor. Regulus se mostro feliz al ver la villa donde se habia criado su tio los primeros años de su vida, era una finca enorme y preciosa. Tenia una residencia acogedora.

Los cuatros se bajaron del coche, Sisifo le pago al conductor le agradecio amablemente el dueño del carruaje se retiro. Con sumo cuidado abrio las puertas de la residencia de sus abuelos, los contemplo desde lejos. Sonrio nostalgico tenia muchos años que no los veia, estaba muy feliz de verlos. El anciano señor levanto su mirada con la intencion de secarse el sudor para seguir con las tierras, pero observo algo que llamo su atencion poderosamente.

Hetario el abuelo de Sisifo dejo caer su rastrillo, el que estaba utilizando para limpiar su jardin anciano de unos 78 años de edad camino hasta donde estaba Sisifo en una distancia prudente. Se acerco a su nieto que ya no era un niño pequeño, que practicamente se habia criado con ellos cuando ellos eran mas jovenes y años despues tuvo que abandonar su tierra natal para irse a Atenas para cumplir su sueño de ser un caballero del zodiaco. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho. No venia solo. Estaba acompañado de tres misteriosas personas que el no conocia, pero el niño que estaba a lado de el y la muchacha de cabellos morados que tenia su brazo entrelazado con el de Sisifo pero enfoco su vista en el niño que cargaba dos pesadas armaduras doradas en sus respectivas cajas de pandora. El niño era fisicamente igual a Sisifo cuando era mas joven pero tenia un cierto parecido a Ilias su otro nieto hijo de su hijo. Pero tambien enfoco la mirada en un joven 18 años de edad que tenia el cabello rubio y largo, ojos azul profundo que le recordaban un poco al precioso mar de Egeo.

Sasha observo con curiosidad al señor que estaba en frente de ellos, el no le quitaba la vista de encima como estuviera analizandolos. El anciano dejo de observarlos se acerco a Sisifo le dedico un abrazo solo logro, susurrar.

- Hijo estas aqui-. Lloro Hetario feliz de ver a su nieto, de vuelta. Sisifo le devolvio el abrazo con fuerza, el susurro tambien-. Lo se abuelo lamento haber sido un nieto tan ingrato y mal agradecido, es que no he podido venir por mis responsabilidades de caballero dorado en el santuario pero eso ya cambio. Abuelo quiero presentarte a unas personas que quiero que conozcas.- Le agarro la mano a su amada la acerco a su abuelo.- Abuelo Hetario ella es Sasha mi esposa. La muchacha que te hable en cartas.- Sonrio.

- Hola soy Sasha soy la esposa de Sisifo-. Sonrio la joven de cabellos morados. Hetario le sonrio a la joven. Era muy hermosa para su gusto modesto. Tenia una preciosa mirada esmeraldosa que le recordaba al precioso fresco de un bosque verde en verano, un precioso cabello lila como las misma sedas griegas y una piel palida como la blanqura del invierno. Su belleza era tan irreal como si ella no fuera de este mundo humano. No solo eso ella enmanaba un aura de calidez y pureza que le relajaba el alma, le acobijaba en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe pequeño. Pero lo que no sabia Hetario es que estaba en frente de la gran diosa de la guerra. Athena.

- Mucho gusto preciosa, soy Hetario el abuelo de Sisifo-. Saludo gentilmente a la joven.- Abuelo te presento a Alone es el hermano de mi esposa, se vino con nosotros estaba de visita.- Alone sonrio y ico una reverencia-. Mucho gusto señor-. Hetario observo al joven con recelo-. No tambien me alegra que Sasha traiga a su familia, sean bienvenidos espero que se sientan como en su casa-. Respondio-. Gracias que asi sera-. Agradecio el joven pintor.

Hetario sonrio pero su mirada se enfoco a un joven en particular. A lado de Alone habia un joven identico a su nieto Sisifo cuando era mas joven en su etapa adolescente. El niño era como una gota de agua tenia todo de Sisifo pero a la vez le recordaba a una persona que habia muerto ya hace mucho tiempo atras... a su otro nieto Ilias. Tenia un aire pero a la vez emanaba el mismo aura que su nieto mayor. Se acerco al joven que cargaba dos pesadas cajas de pandoras de un oro solido. Una era la armadura de Leo y la otra era de Sagitario.

Sisifo noto que su abuelo se acercaba al niño a una distancia prudente. Asustando un poco al niño. Lo que provoco que el de Sagitario sonriera.

- Tranquilo Regulus, es mi abuelo.- Sonrio para tranquilizar a Regulus pero sin exito alguno. El niño se sentia intimidado.- Eres identico a Ilias cuando era mas joven. Tienes un parecido increible con Sisifo-. El de la cabellera castaña pestañeo asombrado-. ¿Que usted conoce a mi papa? Pero ¿Donde lo conoce usted?-. El queria una respuesta.

- Ilias era mi nieto hijo de mi hijo. Asi como Sisifo tu eres mi bisnieto. Ustedes son de la misma sangre-. Lloro Hetario soprendio a todos los presente. Menos a Sisifo que ya conocia, esa historia. El anciano no lo soporto mas y abrazo con fuerza al pequeño Regulus que estuvo a punto de caer por el desequilibrio lo que provoco que las armaduras se separan de una de la otra. Por el abrazo del abuelo de Sisifo. Pero despues de meditar unos minutos rodeo al señor lo abrazo tambien estaba conmocionado. Acaba de conocer a su abuelo.

Despues de las presentaciones Hetario los invito a pasar. Ya adentro Sylvia la abuela de Sisifo y Regulus. Abrazaba con ternura a su nieto favorito, al que no veia por años. Quedo encanta al ver a su esposa era muy tierna y hermosa. Los ancianos se alegraron cuando se enteraron que Sasha estaba embarazada de Sisifo en 7 meses tendrian a un diminuto bisnieto corriendo por ahi haciendo travesuras.

Los ancianos aceptaron gustosos que ellos se quedaran por un tiempo. Pero le recalcaron a su nieto que podia quedarse el tiempo, que quisiera. A lo que Sisifo agradecio.

...

Al anochecer en la residencia de los abuelos de Sisifo. En la antigua habitacion de Sisifo. Ahora compartia con Sasha. Sasha se acosto en la cama con un pijama de sedas que ella habia guardado en una pequeña maleta, al escaparse del santuario con Sisifo. Se sento en el umbral de la cama y solto un suspiro.

- Al menos tu y yo estaremos fuera de peligro-. Se dijo a si misma se froto el vientre, sonrio al saber que su bebe tambien sentia lo mismo. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Ambos estaban fuera de las manos, de las locas engrendo del inframundo y de las tiranicas ordenes de Shion. Estaban seguros en Tracia tal como Sisifo se los habia prometido. Sasha sintio que alguien le rodeaba la figura sonrio al ver a Sisifo a lado de ella. Le beso el cachete.

- Te ves hermosa con ese pijama tan deseable-. Hablo el en un ronco pero sensual tono. Que ico estremecer a Sasha hasta el punto que sus pezones, se endurecieron de la exitacion-. Gracias sabes este lugar es hermoso, no me quisiera ir de aqui Sisifo. Yo la verdad estuve meditandolo durante este trayecto del viaje. He tomado la desicion de quedarme aqui en Tracia quiero tener al bebe aqui, que formemos juntos una vida con el aqui-. Le rogo Sasha y Sisifo se le quedo observando. Sonrio-. Seria ir en contra de las ordenes de Shion, pero asi sera mi cielo nos quedaremos aqui por el bienestar del bebe-. Sonrio Sisifo le froto el vientre con cariño.

Los dos se besaron y recargaron sus frentes. Estaban por ahora fuera de peligro.

...

Nace un nuevo dia en la preciosa residencia de los abuelos de Sisifo en Tracia. Como todas las mañanas era rutina para Sisifo el levantarse por las mañanas desde muy temprano, con el proposito de hacer los quehaceres de su habitacion. El arreglaba la cama cuando Sasha se levantaba, arreglaba la ropa sucia, atendia las necesidad de ella y del bebe. Como todos los dias durante estos tres largos meses.

Sisifo abrio los ojos con cierto cansancio estaba cansado. Lo unico que queria era descansar, pero aunque el quisiera quedarse mas tiempo en la cama no podia tenia que levantarse para hacer los quehaceres de su habitacion que compartia con Sasha. No solo eso tenia deberes en la bella villa de sus abuelos tenia que ayudarlo, que a pesar de que su abuelo lo negara estaba bastante cansado. Para realizar las actividades de la villa el solo.

Solto un suspiro de molestia tenia que levantarse para empezar los quehaceres lo mas rapido posible, estaba un poco molesto. Pero su molestia se desvanecio al ver a Sasha a lado de el durmiendo pacificamenet en su lado de la cama. El sonrio. Ella se veia realmente hermosa, parecia un angel, la belleza que irradiaba era tan irreal que la hacia parecer un angel. Sonrio se dedico a contemplarla ella suspiraba suavamente e incluso inconsiente mente se llevo una mano a su vientre ligeramente redondeado.

Sasha ya presentaba 6 meses de embarazo su vientre habia crecido. Dandole una bella redondez a su vientre y una sensual belleza a su fragil pero bello cuerpo,una belleza la cual Sisifo admirada. Uno de los deseos mas profundos del santo de Sagitario se habia hecho realidad, el ver a Sasha redondeada por llevar un hijo de ambos en su vientre al fin se habia cumplido. El sonrio se acerco a ella bajo cuidadosamente a su vientre lo beso con cariño. Pudo sentir una patada de su hijo. El sonrio su hijo estaba sano. Su accion inconscientemente desperto a Sasha que abrio delicademente sus ojos, se sento en la cama se froto los ojos tratando de alejar el sueño.

- Buenos dias mi cielo-. Sonrio Sisifo. Sasha dejo de frotarse los ojos, sonrio con ternura-. Buenos dias amor, veo que ya estas despierto.- Sonrio ella y el asintio-. Si debo hacer los quehaceres lo ¿Recuerdas? Bueno ire a buscarte el desayuno. Dime ¿Que se le antoja al bebe hoy de desayuno?-. Pregunto Sisifo y lo que provoco que Saha se ruborizara. Desde hace tres meses ella habia sido inundada por diferentes antojos. Anoche ella habia parado a Sisifo, porque queria comer pie de fresa. A las 03:00 de la mañana.

-Bueno yo... omellette. Con sandia y jugo de naranja-. Se ruborizo ella. Sisifo le guiño el ojo salio para preparar el desayuno. Desde que se vinieron a vivir a Tracia, Sisifo se habia vuelto un experto en la cocina. El preparaba el desayuno, almuerzo y cena de los dos. A veces cocinaba el. Sasha adoraba la forma en que Sisifo cocinaba para ella y el bebe, era tan exquisito ademas era una joya. Era atento, bondadoso, gentil, caballeroso con ella, pero tambien apasionado, generoso, bromista, pervertido cuando se lo proponia pero principalmente era el dueño de su corazon y el padre de su hijo.

La puerta se volvio abrir. Mostrando a Sylvia la abuela de Sisifo. Que traiga consigo un pequeño cofre, agujas para tejer, preciosa telas de seda. Se acerco a Sasha se sento a su lado, coloco sus instrumentos a un lado saludo a Sasha.

- Buenos dias mi hijita ¿Como durmieron tu y el bebe?-. Le pregunto. Sasha sonrio-. Dormimos bien señora sylvia. Aunque a veces el patea mucho por las noches.-Admitio-. Debe ser que esta ansioso. Eso es normal querida. Mira lo que te traje. Espero que escogas una de estas preciosas telas, que traje del mercado. Vamos a comenzar a tejer los juegos de sabanas, la cobija y la ropita del bebe. ¿Que te parece?-. Le pregunto.

- Eso seria maravilloso no se preocupe en enseñarme a tejer, yo aprendi en el santuario a tejer. Me enseñaron desde que era una niña de escasos 8 años de edad. Estoy tan feliz de saber que tendre un bebe siempre he querido ser madre-. Sonrio ella con ternura. La anciana sonrio.- Eres muy dulce Sasha en definitiva una buena esposa. Ademas de que tienes un corazon, precioso uno que flecho a mi nieto el hablaba maravillas de ti. De lo hermosa que eras, lo dulce y generosa.

- Gracias abuelita Sylvia. Se lo agradezco creo que mas tarde le escribire a un amigo que nos ayudo a escapar.- Recordo Sasha al Cid. Aunque ella sabia de ante mano, que Sisifo le enviaba cartas todos los meses. Para que alla en el santuario, sepan algo de ellos.- Esta bien. A empezar esas cobijas deben estar listas antes de que cumplas los 8 meses de embarazo.- Sasha asintio la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Sisifo con el desayuno.

- Cielo aqui esta tu desayuno, espero que lo disfrutes. Buenos dias abuela-. Saludo cortezmente Sisifo.- Buenos dias mi hijito. Veo que le trajiste el desayuno a tu esposa.- Comento alegre la anciana. Sisifo asintio-. Abuela me dijo mi abuelo, que hoy recibirian un cliente importante. Yo lo hare por ustedes. Ya no estan para esas cosas.- Comento Sisifo.

- Hay hijito puede que estemes ya ancianos, pero no significa que no podamos hacer mas de cinco cosas. Ademas yo gozo de una buena salud, todavia asi que no puedo quejarme. Debo ayudar a tu abuelo en lo que pueda-. Se quejo la anciana.

- Lo se pero preferiria que no lo hicieras. Por ahora quiero que ayudes a mi esposa embarazada. Eso es todo, dejame hacerme cargo de la villa yo, esa era mi responsabilidad. Pero me fui me comberti en caballero dorado de Sagitario. No lo hare solo Alone y Regulus me ayudan-. Le sonrio Sisifo y la anciana asintio. Sasha sonrio mientras degustaba su desayuno.

- Esta bien cuidare de tu joven esposa. Tu ocupate de la villa.- La anciana se sintio derrotada no podia darle, mejores argumentos a su nieto. Pero si bien era cierto. Ella estaba cansada necesitaba que alguien la cuidara. En cambio Sisifo ya era un hombre maduro de unos, 31 años de edad. Aun era joven podia seguir luchando y estaba en perfecto estado fisico.

Sasha sonrio al ver a su esposo retirarse. Tenia muchas labores que hacer, en la villa. Quizas mas tarde pasaria para ayudarle aunque ella sabia mejor que nadie que el no le dejaria levantar cosas. No podia hacer muchas cosas pues eso podria ser perjudicial para el bebe.

...

En el inframundo. Pandora se paseaba molesta no podia reprimir su enojo. Mulan tambien estaba molesta, su amado Sagitario habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno la dejo sola, ella queria recuperar a su precioso arquero. Se preguntaba ¿Porque no se la habia llevado con ella? Lo habria hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Siguio lamentandose mientras abrazada su peluche en forma de Sagitario. Lo abrazo con ternura.

Pandora dejo de caminar se volteo a verla se enojo como nunca al ver a su amiga tan concentrada, con ese ridiculo peluche de Sagitario. Grito con fuerza el nombre de unos de sus mas importantes mayordomos.

-¡Zeros!-. Grito Pandora sumanemte molesta. El pequeño expectro con armadura de rana aparecio se paro y ico saludo en forma militar-. ¡Zeros de Rana estrella terrestre de la rareza a sus servicios, mi señorita Pandora!-. Grito el exceptro en forma de Rana.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor. Manda un grupo de exceptros y localizen a Sagitario. No me interesa el ¿Como lo hagan? Quiero que me traigan a Sagitario y a la estupida de Athena. De paso busquen la forma de le provoquen el parto. Quiero a ese bebe ¿Me entendiste Zelos?-. Pregunto ella con molestia.

- S-si mi s-e-ñ-o-r-i-t-a Pan-do-ra-. Zeros trago fuerte. Se retiro a paso rapido del lugar temia por su vida su señorita Pandora estaba sumamente molesta. Era mejor no provocarla. Mulan dejo su muñeco a un lado y observo a Pandora con cierto detenimiento al ver a una de sus mejores amigas sumamente molesta-. Pandora-. Llamo Mulan-. ¿Que demonios quieres?-. Pregunto ella con suma molestia.- Oye tampoco tenias que ser dura con el. El pobre hombre estaba atemorizado, hasta pense que le cortarias la cabeza.- Se quejo Mulan con infantibilidad-. Oye yo se como tratar a mis subordinados. Estoy molesta la perra de Athena supo, donde desapareserce ella no esta ni el santuario y ningun lado-. Se quejo molesta Pandora.

- Lo se cuando la encuentre pagara caro por alejarme de mi precioso Sagitario.- Se quejo molesta Mulan agarro su muñeco lo abrazo de nuevo.- Dios mio Mulan en verdad estas enamorada del idiota ese. No te preocupes, no permitire que mis exceptros le hagan daño amiga te prometo que te lo traeran sanito y asi te casas con el-. Su voz sonaba tan dulce y bien ensayada que Mulan. Arqueo una ceja.- Vaya amiga es la primera vez que te escucho hablar, de esa manera tan dulce. Que ni me la crei. Eso no es propio de ti querida-. Se quejo Mulan.

- Hay veces que no debo ser la fria tengo mi lado sensible para que sepas. Otra cosa ¿Como va la maldicion?-. Pregunto ella.

- Hay querida alli todavia necesito al recien nacido. Segun los astros su futuro es brillante como exceptro de Hades. - Sonrio malignamente Mulan y Pandora tambien sonrio.

- Eso es perfecto me alegra bastante. Seria un tremendo dolor para Athena que su amado hijito sea la reencarnacion del mal. Hay que felicidad espero que ver la cara de ellos dos. Estan sastifactorio-. Sonrio Pandora se sirvio un trago de Whisky le sirvio uno, a su amiga que tambien sonrio.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron para degustar sus copas de whisky.

...

Como todas las mañanas que se paraba. Shion se hacia la misma pregunta de todas las mañanas, que aquejaba su pensamiento todas las noches durantes estos tres meses que habian pasado volando. Se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Si habia obrado ben como patriarca? Que tal vez el... no habia escuchado el corazon de su diosa. El solo velaba por los intereses que fueran mejores que el santuario, en vez de velar de de su princesa Sasha.

A veces se lamentaba de sus acciones. Si no hubiera pedido el aborto para ella, ella estaria aqui todavia en el santuario teniendo una vida feliz a lado del hombre que ella mas amaba en su vida. Sisifo de Sagitario. Aquel fuerte caballero dorado que en el la guerra santa demostro, muchas tenacidad y fue un lider nato por naturaleza. A pesar de todo Sisifo seguia siendo uno de sus mejores amigos. Se sentia mal por la actitud que habia tomado con el. Cuando el solo queria estar con Sasha.

El todavia seguia haciendose la misma pregunta. Como todas las mañanas ignorante que Andrea, una de las doncellas venia con una carta en sus manos. La doncella toco la puerta del despacho que estaba abierta para llamar la atencion de Shion, asi fue que el patriarca dejo sus pensamientos a un lado desperto de su trance. Observo a Andrea que le sonrio con ternura le dijo.

- Shion que bueno que te encuentro aqui. Mira lo que me llego es una carta de Sasha nuestra diosa. Es para ti espero que la leas-. Le entrego la carta y Shion automaticamente se paro coguio la carta. La abrio para leer lo que decia.

_23 De Mayo De 1744. _

_"Querido Shion" _

_"Te escribo esta carta, para que sepas que donde quiere que yo este. Estoy bien de salud como el bebe, ambos estamos felices con la persona que amo. Sisifo de Sagitario. El me ha hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, al tomarme como su esposa y la madre de su hijo. _

_No te tengo odio alguno, yo jamas podria odiar a alguien que me ayudo bastante en mis dias de deprecion, cuando yo extrañaba a los dorados y a Sisifo. Yo en verdad le estare siempre agradecedida el ayudarme en esos dias cuando lo necesitaba. Pero nosotros nos fuimos del santuario por razones que ya tu conoces bien. Yo ya cumpli con mi deber con la tierra, lo seguire haciendo yo jamas tendria corazon para descuidar la paz que tanto nos costo con sangre y dolor. Con las perdidas de muchos camaradas. Creeme siempre velare por la humanidad como la diosa Athena. Pues ese es mi trabajo. Pero me di cuenta que me estaba dejando a un lado, yo queria ser feliz. Queria ser lo que realmente debi ser hace muchos años atras. Una mujer normal que se casa con el hombre de sus sueños, tiene a su adorada familia. Una que siempre quise tener. _

_Ahora la estoy formando con Sisifo. No dejare que nadie lastime a mi seres mas cercano. Los defendere con uñas y garras de ser necesario. Quiero que sepas que estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi que Sisifo ya te ha perdonado. Solo en esta carta queria decirte que pronto regresaremos al santuario con un precioso bebe en nuestros brazos. Nuestro corazon esta con ustedes. Alone mi hermano esta bien el esta muy feliz aqui en el lugar donde estamos, se siente tan tranquilo hace tanto tiempo que no lo veia asi. Y Regulus esta muy feliz es el niño que siempre debio ser despues de todo el solo tiene 16 años de edad. Merece vivir una vida tranquila y plena. Espero que pueda enviar esta carta de regreso. _

_Con cariño _

_Sasha Athena y Sisifo De Sagitario. _

Shion no sabia si sentirse culpable o sentirse tranquilo. Al saber que algo de su diosa, que ella al menos estaba bien y que Sisifo la cuidaba muy bien. El sabia mejor que nadie que Sisifo no se perdonaria si algo le sucediese a su diosa. El aun recordaba un dia que Sasha no aparecia y el se habia preocupado al maximo.

Sasha solamente tenia 11 años para ese entonces y Sisifo tenia 25 años de edad. El estaba sumamente preocupado.

**Santuario De Atenas. 5 De Noviembre De 1742. Camara Del Maestro. **

Aquella tarde el recordaba que Sisifo no dejaba de caminar de un lugar a otro, preocupado que estaba. El temia que algo le pasara y el no estaba ahi para proteguerla de cualquier mal que se le presente. A medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sisifo se sentia mas anguastiado y el patriarca observaba el como Sisifo caminaba en todas partes. Ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos como un sentimiento que le oprimia el corazon.

Unas hora mas tarde ya habia empezado a anochecer. Para la suerte de todos las puertas se abrieron dejando a una Sasha completamente mojada de la pie y la cabeza. Tenia las mejillas ruborizadas de tanto llorar. Sisifo sin poder soportarlo corrio a su encuentro y la abrazo con fuerza permitiendole a la niña llorar en su regazo. La niña le dijo que se habia perdido en el bosque que habia permanecido asi por horas. No sabia el camino de regreso. Tuvo que esperar a que la lluvia bajara para que ella pudiera regresar. Sisifo le susurro que la proxima ves que ella quisiera salir a caminar por el bosque le dijera a el. Pues el conocia el bosque del santuario mejor que nadie la niña asintio.

**Despacho Del Patriarca. Jueves 23 De Mayo De 1744. Santuario De Atenas. **

Andrea le sonrio a Shion con una sonrisa consoladora. Ella sabia que donde quiera que este su diosa ella estaba inmensamente feliz a lado, de Sagitario el hombre de su vida y el padre de su hijo. Pero el corazon de Shion estaba intranquilo, el tenia una terrible sensacion que le oprimia el corazon.

Que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad que tenia que pensar mas alla afuera de sus horizontes que tenia que tener sus defensas bien alertas. No solo era el tambien Asmita habia sentido una fuerte sensacion que le habia oprimido el corazon, que no lo dejaba meditar la mayor parte del dia. Cuatro de los caballeros dorados se reunieron para hablar de las extrañas preocupaciones de Asmita. Deuteros molesto por la falta de respeto de Sisifo de querer llevarse a su diosa fuera del santuario, asumiendo a su criterio que ella estaria bien.

- Sagitario es un irrespetuoso. Eso es lo que es el ¿Como se atreve a llevarse a nuestra diosa a donde el le de la regalada gana?-. Se quejo Deuteros todos los observaron fijamente.- Si yo fuera el patriarca iria yo mismo, le cortaria las entrañas y cierta anatomia que conocemos. Por violador de menores.- Gruño mostrando sus colmillos que se exhibian en su sensual boca. Pero Albafica le pego en la cabeza con molestia.- ¡No digas estupideces! Sisifo no es un violador de menores. Recuerda que nuestra diosa es mayor de edad, ella es consciente de sus acciones. Ademas no es nada malo que ella fuera a buscar su felicidad.

- Pero aun asi se llevo a la diosa estando en un estado muy delicado. ¿Sabes lo que es un embarazo? Eso conlleva muchos peligros florecita.- Deuteros se sobo el area golpeada. Pero recibio otro coscorron mucho mas fuerte. Este fue obra de Hasgard que se molesto.- Deja de insultar Deuteros. Tu ni siquieras puedes decir, nada pues jamas has amado. El dia que ames a alguien tu eres capaz de dar la vida por ella como lo ico mi amigo Sisifo con mi niña, yo lo se porque conozco a Sisifo se de lo que es capaz de hacer por nuestra princesa.

- Pero ahora debemos preocuparnos por buscarlos a ellos. Necesitamos traer a nuestra diosa al santuario, presiento una sombra que las esta persiguiendo a ella y a su bebe.- Se preocupo Asmita y abrio los ojos. Lo que preocupo mucho Manginoldo que se mordio el labio con molestia-. Eso me huele a Pandora. Todo lo que tenga que ver con la maldad esta relacionado, con esa perra. Es solamente el dolor-. Se quejo Manginoldo.

- Entonces ¿Que estamos haciendo? Debemos comenzar la busqueda. Algo me dice que nuestra esta en Tracia. No se pero mi intuicion me lo dice asi-. Los demas dorados se preocuparon ante las palabras de Asmita.

...

Al medio dia en Tracia, en la residencia de los ancianos. En el jardin trasero de la residencia, Sisifo cortaba unos troncos de madera para la chimenea de esta noche. Se limpio el sudor de la frente con una toalla que tenia a lado de la hacha que estaba usando. Tambien se limpio el sudor de pecho desnudo con la misma toalla, no llevaba ninguna prenda de ropa por lo que estaba su pecho cruelmente desnudo mostrando esos fuertes pero agiles brazos que podrian hacer jadear a cualquier femina que lo viera.

Dejo el hacha a un lado. Para recoguer los troncos que habia cortado llevarlos adentro de la residencia, pero observo que su esposa salia con una bella sonrisa. El sonrio al verla se veia hermosa con su preciosa tunica griega que dejaba ver su belleza con ese presioco vientre ligeramente redondeado. Ella se acerco a el sonrio.

- Sisifo no te esfuerzes tanto menos a la luz del sol.- Se preocupo Sasha al ver la piel de Sisifo mas tostada.- Tengo que terminar los deberes ademas, de que tengo que cuidarte. Tu tambien debes estar adentro este sol no te hace bien ni a ti ni al bebe.- Sonrio.

- Oye o me pasa nada. Estoy bien, ademas de que vine avisarte que el almuerzo esta servido. Sabes te ves muy atractivo cortando hierba. Ese pecho desnudo no se ve nada mal estando tostado-. Suspiro ella gatunamente. Sisifo sonrio y se acerco a ella le rodeo la figura dejando sus manos descansando en el vientre redondeado de ella-. Tu te ves mucho mas apetitosa estando embarazada. Te ves hermosa, estando desnuda aun mejor lo estas-. Sonrio el le mordio la oreja a ella. Ella sonrio. Se volteo beso a su esposo y el tuvo que agachar la cabeza colocarse un poco a su altura para besarla.

Pero una extraña rafaga los separo a los dos. Asomrbando a Sisifo y a Sasha. Una rafaga oscura se llevo a Sasha asombrando a Sisifo.

-¡Sasha!-. Grito angustiado Sisifo la busco por todos lados sin exito alguno, se asusto su cielo no estaba.

Mulan sonrio al ver que una de sus discipulas habia llegado.

- Mi señorita Mulan, aqui traigo la diosa como usted ordeno-. Sonrio la aprendiza.

- Perfecto, por fin un nuevo imperio se levantara-. Sonrio Mulan y Pandora tambien.


	8. Nacimiento Forzado

**Buenas Tardes a toda mi gente, preciosa ¿Como estan?. Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo para que odien a las arpias de Pandora y su amiga Mulan. **

**Antes que nada les aviso que estoy escribiendo una modernizacion de la Bella Durmiente. Recuerdo bien que era una de mis historias, favoritas. Pero como disney no las pinto me aquejaba la curiosidad de saber ¿Como era la historia en si? Dejenme decirle que me lleve una tremenda sorpresa. Varias versiones diferentes. **

**Pero lo que quiero decir que debido al exito de haber introducido a Euphemia de Code Geass en el mundo de Saint Seiya, he tomado la desicion de escribir la version Saint Seiya pero tambien apegada a la historia original de la Bella Durmiente. Se llama Euphemia La Bella Durmiente. Habra un poco mas de personas de Code Geass pero mas que todo la familia real Britannia, tambien habra Milo y Saori ya que ellos son los reyes papas de Euphie. Nuestro querido Sagitariano sera el principe en esta historia. Que le dara a Euphie el beso de verdadero amor. Si tome la desicion de que Sisifo fuera el principe es que el tiene pinta de principe con esa belleza y ese atractivo estoy divagando lo subire en 6 partes osea en 6 capitulos. Pero ahora disfruten este capitulo de Sisifo y Sasha. **

**Asaela19: Oyeme dios mio Asaela. Calmate entiendo que las deteste pero tampoco me atreveria hacer eso. Aunque Sisifo tiene ganas de hacer eso hace tiempo. No te preocupes. Bueno lo de la ejecucion es algo que la verdad sucedio en el momento por el enojo de el pero te prometo que ya el lo emendo. Como leiste. Bueno no te quiero dar a Sisifo el es mio yo quiero un Sisifo *0*. Si yo se que el haria lo que sea por su familia. Lee este capitulo veras. **

**Kaito Hatake Uchida: No te preocupes llegaremos a esa parte, espera con ansias que Hades. **

**Makino80: Hola Makino gracias querida, espero que me dejes review mas frecuentemente. **

**DaanaF: Calmateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tranquila cuando leas el capitulo, tranquila ella no se van a salir con la suya hay una razon por la cual ellas secuestraron a Sasha en este capitulo lo vas a saber. Shion bueno mejor no lo defiendo lee el capitulo sabras. **

**Capitulo No7 **

**Nacimiento Forzado**

En lo mas oscuro de los confines de los aposentos mas ocultos del castillo del dios de las tinieblas en el inframundo. En una oscura pero amplia habitacion del castillo, en una preciosa habitacion bellamente decorada como si tuviera un aire al estilo de la era Victoriana. Sasha la diosa descansaba en la gran amplia cama de madera oscura con aires gothicos que le daban un aspecto fascinante a la habitacion.

Pero eso no era lo que realmente Sasha querria ver al despertar de su sueño profundo. Tenia sus fragiles manos y pies atados con cadenas oxidadas con unas puas muy peligrosas que al minimo movimiento que ella hiciese podria lastimarse. Su vientre estaba amarrado en forma de cruz a una preciosa sabana de seda que le sujetaba con fuerza restandole movibilidad al bebe. A ella que no podia respirar, le costaba ella sentia que le estaban quitando el aire. Abrio los ojos con algo de debilidad se encontro con la mirada de Pandora que sonrio al verla. Sasha se contrajo al verla pero al hacerlo el aparato le presiono el vientre causandole un gran dolor.

- Buenas tardes Athena. Que bueno que nos encontramos de nuevo, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Tu visita me ha alegrado, bastante-. Sonrio maliciosamente. Sasha se preocupo un poco- ¿Donde estoy? la respuesta de ella. Pandora sonrio- Estas en el castillo de mi señor Hades. Tranquila nada les va a pasar a ti y a tu adorado bebe nonato. Estaran bien cuidados aqui-. Rio.

- ¿Que? Sisifo, Sisifo amor ¿Donde estas?-. Pregunto Sasha atemorizada con lagrimas en sus preciosos ojos verdes. Pandora se molesto- El no vendra a rescatarte querida, estas muy lejos de el. Ahora solo te resta esperar la muerte tuya y la de tu bebe nonato. Pasaras lo que queda de tu embarazo aqui en el inframundo, no es maravilloso el señor Hades estara feliz de saber que estas aqui.

- No eso no es cierto mi tio no sabe lo que ustedes, estan haciendo. Yo no me quedare aqui encontrare la forma de escapar. No quiero estar aqui, temo por la vida mia y la de mi bebe-. Lloro Sasha no dejo de moverse para tratar de zafarse de las cadenas pero sin exito alguno, lo que molesto a Pandora que extendio su mano le metio una garnatada a Sasha. En su pomulo derecho dejando una horrible marca en la mejilla de ella. Estaba roja del golpe y un hilo de sangre habia salido las uñas de Pandora le habian rozado su tierna piel. Sasha gimio de dolor al sentir esa garnatada.- Eso te enseñara a quedarte callada tu amado Sagitario, no podria venir a rescatarte te quedaras aqui seras un embarazada buena. Te prometo que te soltare. Bueno te dejo querida debo atender unos asuntos. Cuidalo mucho querida-. Pandora observo a Mulan que habia entrado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No te preocupes querida amiga mia. Athena estara en las manos mas seguras del mundo, querida tu bebe y usted estaran bien atendidos-. Golpeo fuertemente el rostro de Sasha sacandole mas sangre. Sasha grito de dolor y lloro rezando que Sisifo llegara a salvarla.

- Sisifo-. Fue lo unico que logro pronunciar Sasha con dolor en su alma. Mulan sonrio se acerco a su regazo, le susurro al oido con una voz que le destrozo el corazon a Sasha-. Tu amado Sagitario, sera mi hombre. No te preocupes que yo lo cuidare muy bien por ti. Querida, dejame decirte que Sagitario lo he estado eloguiando desde su muerte en la puerta del lienzo perdido.- Sasha lo nego- El jamas estara a tu lado, el no se rebajaria a tu nivel conozco demasiado a Sisifo. No se rebajara a tu nivel de eso te lo garantizo.- Lloro de dolor desde lo mas profundo de su corazon.

- Eso esta por verse querida. Dime como un hombre como el va a negar una mujer como yo, yo si lo haria feliz. Yo soy mas mujer que tu querida. Eres solo una niña de 18 años de edad que es demasiado inocente y infantil. Yo soy una mujer apasionada y eso es lo que necesita tu esposo. Una mujer que lo haga feliz tanto el cama como fuera de ella-. Mulan se paro mostrando su escultural cuerpo. Que vestia un tradicional traje chino pegado a su cuerpo. Lo que preocupo mucho a Sasha. Trato de safarze de sus cadenas sin exito alguno.

- No lo vas a lograr de eso te lo puedo garantizar.- Trato de zafarse de sus cadenas sin poder lograr su cometido. La joven china sonrio se despidio de la joven prometiendole que la vendria, a visitar mas tarde por la noche. Para monitoriar que ella y el bebe estuvieran bien. Sasha cerro los ojos lloro rogandole a los dioses que Sisifo, llegara muy temprano.

...

En la residencia de Tracia. Sisifo estaba desesperado no sabia que hacer. No sabia a ¿Donde se habian llevado a Sasha? El no entendia lo ¿Que habia pasado? Pero le preocupaba mucho. Temia por la vida de ella de su hijo que les pudieran hace que les perjudiciara a los dos. El no queria que nada la lastimar a ella. Regulus observaba el semblante de preocupacion de su tio. Lo anguastiado que estaba con la repentina desaparicion de la señorita Sasha.

- Tio te suplico que te relajes. No es tu culpa que ella se haya desaparecido de la nada, estoy seguro que Pandora algo tuvo que ver en esto-. Se quejo el pequeño. Pero Sisifo no escuchaba razonamiento alguno- No lo entiendes Regulus ella necesita de mi ayuda, esta embarazada. Tiene a nuestro hijo en su vientre. Temo por al vida de ella y del bebe. En su estado es incapaz de defenderse.- Se preocupo muchisimo.

- Todo esto es obra de Pandora. Yo lo se porque conozco su metodo. Se como llegar hasta el inframundo Sisifo, pero no puedes ir con Regulus necesitan a mas personas para ir. Necesitamos ayuda de los demas.- Se quejo Alone tratando de entrar en razon con Sisifo. Pero no habia logrado nada solo poner mas nervioso al joven.

- Si no me van a ayudar ustedes dos. Me ire yo solo a enfrentarme al dios del inframundo de ser necesario... pero la voy a rescatar. Ustedes jamas... lo entendenrian... por ella yo seria capaz de dar mi vida entera-. Se quejo Sisifo bajo la mirada y apreto los puños con fuerza. Alone se sintio mal por Sisifo.- Ella es todo el universo entero para mi... es mi diosa, mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo. La mujer... la cual acepte gustoso. Las torturas del inframundo por verla solamente una vez.

- Tio-. Fue lo unico que el pudo decir.- Yo no sabia... que sentias eso por mi hermana Sisifo. Yo te prometo que te la devolvere... yo se como abrir un portal al inframundo-. Admitio Alone llamando la atencion de Sisifo y Regulus. Sisifo corrio a su encuentro.- ¿Puedes?-. Le pregunto agarronde de la mangas de su traje. Alone asintio-. Si pero necesitare de la ayuda de los dos... asi nos podremos ir al inframundo.

- Esta bien ire por las armaduras-. El pequeño se paro corrio a buscar las armaduras de Sagitario y Leo. Pero para sorpresa de el una luz tenue alumbro toda la sala asombrando a todos a los abuelos de Sisifo. Que habian entrado para ver ¿Que era lo que sucedia?.

Para la sorpresa de Sisifo y Alone. Las luces tenue que adornaron la gran sala de la residencia se transformaron poco a poco en figuras humanas, vestidas con armaduras que Sisifo pudo distinguir. Observo que una de las figuras se habia separado, con una mano tuvo que detener el puño que se diriguia a el y al pequeño Alone que miraba la escena un poco consternado no entendia muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Detuvo el puño de aquel extraño que habia sido teletransportado y solto un suspiro de molestia lo unico que Alone le escucho decir.

- Siempre con la violencia Dohko-. Fue la respuesta de Sisifo. Dohko se materializo frente a ellos vistiendo su lustrosa armadura de Libra que resplandecia como las estrellas de su constelacion.- Oye griego si te vas a enfrentar a Hades tu solo... al menos dejanos acompañarte.- Rio Dohko lo que conmovio a Sisifo al ver a sus queridos camaradas acompañandolos. El no venia solo. Estaba acompañado de los caballeros dorados restantes Manginoldo de Cancer, Hasgard de Tauro, Asmita de Virgo y el Cid de Capricornio. Que habian venido con el proposito de ayudar no dejarian a Sisifo y al pequeño Regulus.- Sisifo-. Llamo el Cid-. Detectamos que el cosmos de la señorita Sasha desaparecio, queriamos saber...- Sisifo bajo la mirada sabiendo que le reprocharian su actitud.

- Sisifo-. Llamo Alone-. Ya el pequeño Regulus tiene sus armadura ya podemos partir al inframundo para buscar a mi hermana... temo que Pandora, no se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Ella en verdad puede llegar a ser muy cruel cuando ella se propone algo no hay nadie quien la detenga.- Respondio Alone y Sisifo se preocupo.- ¿Que fue lo que le paso a la señorita Sasha?-. Manginoldo estaba desesperado e incluso corrio hasta su encuentro con Sisifo, lo agarro de la manga de sus ropas esperando una respuesta.

- Ella desaparecio de la nada. Una extraña luz nos separo muy bruscamente... ella tengo que ir a rescatarla temo por la vida de ella y del bebe.- El de la cabellera castaña apreto los puños. Manginoldo sintio un poco de empatia por el.- No te preocupes que no iras solo Sisifo-. Aclaro Hasgard-. Nosotros iremos. Prenderemos fuego en el inframundo, con tal de que nos devuelvan sana y salva a nuestra diosa. Que al bebe no le haya pasado absolutamente nada.- Sonrio Hasgar dandole alientos a su amigo.

- Gracias-. Dijo Sisifo que estaba conmovido al ver varios de sus camaradas aqui. Dispuestos a ayudarlo a rescatar a su cielo de las manos de la eterna mensajera, del dios del inframundo-. Bueno sera mejor apresurarnos.- Acelero el paso el pequeño Regulus. Todos asintieron. Asmita encendio su cosmos para llevarlos en un portal, que los condunciria a la puerta del inframundo. Los abuelos de Sisifo solamente rezaron que su nieto regresara sano y salvo. Que Sasha estuviera bien donde quiera que ella estuviera.

...

En el castillo en la gran habitacion donde se encontraba la diosa encerrada. Sasha lloraba desconsoladamente con el rostro escondido en la almohada, para que ninguno de los secuases que estaban dentro de la habitacion de ella como guardianes para evitar, que ella escapara. Se les habia ordenado vigilar a la diosa antes de preparar el parto de ella. Sasha temia que le adelantaran el parto... ella solamente tenia 6 meses de embarazo ya estaba casi a cumplir los 7 meses de embarazo... su bebe no estaba en condiciones para poder nacer. Todavia le faltaba un mes mas de desarrollo antes de la fecha predestinada en la que ella daria a luz.

Tenia que buscar la forma de salir de esta oscura habitacion del mismo inframundo, ella temia por su vida... lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo, ellas estaban planeando algo muy cruel con el. Sintio un ruido que la alerto la obligo a mostrar su rostro cubierto en lagrimas para horrorizare con lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Mulan habia entrado con una señora que le calculaba unos 87 años de edad vestia como una cunrandera china.

Traiga consigo un maletin que ella no pudo reconocer. Pero ella alzo un poco su cuello con delicadeza para ver mejor. Vio que la señora sacaba algo que alerto mucho a Sasha la obligo a poner sus defensas en alto. Mulan sonrio le pidio a la anciana amablemente que se acercara a la cama.

- Ella es su paciente señora Fhan Li. Digame ¿Con 6 meses de embarazo se puede traer un bebe y que sobreviva?-. Pregunto Mulan. La anciana asintio.- Asi es pero el bebe necesitara de muchos cuidados especiales. Bueno mi querida señorita seria tan cortez de dejarme revisarle.- Pidio amablemente la anciana. Pero Sasha se nego.

- Querida debes cooperar nada le sucedera a tu bebe-. Se quejo Mulan con una mirada que ico a Sasha estremecerse, temer por su vida. Asintio se dejo revisar por la anciana que levanto su vestido. Comenzo a revisar su cuello uterino para ver ¿Como estaba el infante?. Sonrio el bebe se encontraba bien.- Traeme las hierbas tranquila mi amor tu bebe estara bien. Despues de esto el bebe debe estar con su madre, por lo menos 6 semanas.- La voz de la anciana era melodiosa lo calmo un poco los nervios de Sasha.

- Aqui tienes tomala, mas te vale que lo hagas. Si sabes lo que te conviene Athena-. Le susurro Mulan y Sasha asintio atemorizada. Coguio la bebida se la tomo todo el contenido. Mulan sonrio le pidio a sus secuases que trageran todo lo necesario para el parto de la diosa. Pues estarian ellas solas, Pandora se habia ido atender las quejas de su señor Hades.

- Ya se lo tomo.- Sonrio Fhan Li al ver que la diosa comenzaba a experimentar contracciones. Que empezaron debiles pero despues eran constantes y fuertes cada vez mas. Sasha comenzo a gemir de dolor y su cosmos se estremecio de dolor-. Hay me duele-. Resoplaba.- Perfecto es toda tuya, te ruego que cuando nazca el bebe. No los haga saber... no alejaremos al bebe de su madre. Lo necesitamos a los dos vivos.- Se quejo Mulan se fue de la habitacion dejandolas a los dos completamente solas. Ella habia sentido el cosmos de los caballeros dorados invadir el inframundo.

- Bueno querida cuando te diga hasta cinco comienzas a pujar... muy bien uno...dos...tres... cuatro... cinco. Puja-. La diosa comenzo a pujar con solo 6 meses de embarazo. Apenas la mitad de camino de su embarazo. Sasha habia entrado en labor de parto. La diosa se estremecio de dolor comenzo a pujar fuerte. Su cosmos divino se estremecio. Alertando el de su amado.

...

-¡Sasha!-. Grito Sisifo alertando al resto. Ya habian llegado a los confines del oscuro palacio del señor del inframundo sin ser detectados. Por los exceptros... aunque sabian que Hades no tenia la mimina intencion de enviar a sus exceptros a hacerles frente. Ellos presentian que debian de llegar lo mas rapido posible con su diosa. Sisifo se sentia intranquilo al sentir el cosmos de su amada estremeciendose de dolor... tenia que llegar inmediatamente. El recordaba este dolor que ella estaba sintiendo era el mismo cuando una mujer... entraba en labor de parto. Abrio los ojos con sorpresa sorprendiendo a todos-. Tenemos que llegar rapido. Mi cielo esta en labor de parto... va a traer a nuestro hijo al mundo con solo 6 meses de embarazo.- Aquella revelacion preocupo a muchos. Asmita le dio la razon a Sisifo-. Es verdad planean traer al bebe al mundo, en tan poco tiempo. El bebe solo cuenta con 6 meses ni siquiera se ha desarrollado en su totalidad. No hay muchas probabilidades de que ese no bebe sobreviva-. La declaracion de Asmita destrozo el corazon de Sisifo.

- No el va a sobrevivir yo llegare a ellos. La proteguere a ella y a nuestro hijo que esta apunto de nacer siento su cosmos por este lado- El grupo asintio comenzo a correr pero una energia los alerto. Obligo a ponerse en guardia. Mulan habia materializado a frente de ellos con un grupo de exceptros.- Hola a todos nos volvemos a ver. Mi amado Sagitario es el destino el que nos cruza de nuevo-. Su voz sono melodiosa, lo que fastidio a Sisifo. Le grito-. ¡Impulso De Luz Quiron!-. Lanzo su ataque directo a Mulan la lanzo por los aires. Soprendiendo a todos... en verdad Sisifo estaba violento.- Dime ¿Donde esta?-. Pregunto el y la joven aterrizo.

- Gackt es muy fuerte realmente eres muy fuerte... pero aun asi me gustas. No te preocupes ella esta en buenas manos... tu hijo nacera hoy-. Sonrio maliciosamente. Lo que preocupo muchisimo al de Sagitario. Los caballeros pudieron escuchar el grito de dolor de la diosa que se estremecia del dolor. Lo que alerto mas a Sisifo que queria correr a su encuentro, pero dos exceptros se opusieron.

- No molesten-. Fue la respuesta de Sisifo. Golpeo a uno de los exceptros lo estrello contra el piso matando al expectro al instante. Pudo escuchar la voz de Asmita-. Sisifo tu y Dohko vayan a salvar a la señorita Athena. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los exceptros y de Mulan.-. Grito Hasgard alertando a Sisifo y Dohko que asintieron.

- Gracias amigos-. Sonrio Sisifo-. Sasha amor ya voy a rescatarte a ti y a nuestro hijo.- Sisifo empezo a correr en direccion al pasillo donde habia escuchado el grito ahogado de dolor, de Sasha. Detras de el iba Dohko. Mulan se paro con cierta dificultad trato de correr pero el Cid le impidio el paso.- Usted no ira a ningun lado señorita se quedara aqui.

- Maldicion tengo que buscar a mi amado. Pero me encargare de ti-. Sonrio Mulan alzo una mano de esta emergio su Bo. Estaba a dar pelea. Mas con ese apuesto caballero.

...

Sasha se estremecia de dolor ya tenia las mejillas coloradas del esfuerzo, tenia sudor en su frente. Desde hace mas de 7 minutos que estaba pujando para traer a su hijo al mundo... con solo 6 meses de gestacion. Ella no queria obedecer las terribles ordenes de Pandora y Mulan pero ellas la forzaron, a obedecerle amenazandole con palabras crueles. Diciendole que si no obedecia ellas abririan su vientre a la fuerza sacarian a su bebe lo matarian en frente de ella.

Ella no le deseaba eso a su pequeño bebe, con el dolor en su alma tuvo que acceder. Le rezaba a los dioses que su bebe resisitiera el parto. Seguia resoplando por el esfuerzo ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir pujando pero la partera, insistia que ella tenia que seguir que nada mas le faltaba dos pujes mas tendrian a su bebe en sus brazos. podria verlo. Lo que impulso a Sasha a seguir pujando con fuerza. Fhan Li le sonrio advirtiendole que la cabeza del bebe ya estaba saliendo; Lo que obligo a Sasha a sonreir a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo tenia que seguir pujando.

El ultimo puje que ella realizo la obligo a retener un grito ahogado se escucho el gentil llanto de un recien nacido cuando nace. Sasha abrio sus preciosos ojos esmeralda sonrio con ternura al ver al infante recien nacido en las manos de la partera. Fhan Li sonrio diciendole a Sasha con ternura.

- Es un niño.- Fue la respuesta de la anciana, le entrego el diminuto bebe a Sasha.

- Un niño... Sisifo. Ese es su nombre Sisifo como su padre El se llama asi.- Lloro Sasha abrazo a su bebe con mucha ternura. Le sonrio al bebe aunque era mucho mas pequeño que un bebe normal. Tenia el cabello castaño como el de su padre, unos preciosos ojos esmeralda y tenia las facciones de su padre.- Eres tan identico a tu padre, sabes que yo te amo mucho... cuando tu padre te vea se pondra muy feliz.- Sasha comenzo a cabecear estaba agotada por el esfuerzo observaba a la anciana extraer la placenta y cerrar la herida. Ella comenzo a ver todo borroso termino desamayandose con su hijo en brazos. El bebe empezo a llorar.

- Descansa pequeña yo me hare cargo de tu bebe.- Sonrio con ternura Fhan Li quitandole gentilemente al bebe de sus brazos-. Eres un bebe muy lindo a pesar de tener 6 meses solo te faltaban tres meses de gestacion para nacer. Ven vamos a limpiarte la sangre ponerte en un manta para que estes calientito-. La anciana se llevo al bebe en sus brazos alejandolo de su madre. Para cuidarlo. El bebe siguio llorando.

La anciana acosto en un pequeño en la mesa cercana a la cama de Sasha estaba ocupando y comenzo a limpiar al infante recien nacido aun siendo, un bebe muy prematuro. Queria dejarlo completamente limpio para que la madre cuando despertara, pudiera recibir a su bebe ya completamente limpio. Pero la anciana estaba ignoraba era que la puerta se habia abierto dejando ver a Sisifo y a Dohko.

...

Sisifo y Dohko habian sidos guiados por el debil pero calido cosmos de su diosa. Que a pesar de estar muy debil les indiciaba el camino hasta donde ella se encontraba, asi fue que los llevo hasta una de las habitaciones mas apartadas del castillo. Se escucharon los gentiles llantos de un recien nacido. Unos llantos que alertaron a Sisifo lo invitaron a pasar. Eso significaba que su cielo...

Dohko se acerco abrio la puerta con suma delicadeza seguido de un impaciente Sisifo que estaba desesperado por entrar, cuando la puerta se abrio completamente se pudo mostrar una escena sorprendente... Sasha se encontraba incosciente en la cama con las piernas ya cerradas despues de la operacion, a una anciana terminando de limpiar a un diminuto bebe lo termino de arropar. Sisifo fue el primero en entrar al ver a su hijo en los brazos de esa anciana y a su cielo acostada totalmente dormida. Dohko se horrorizo al ver que habia sangre alrededor de su diosa.

No era el unico Sisifo habia corrido al encuentro con la anciana que sostenia al bebe con ternura, para tratar de tranquilizarlo. El de Sagitario se acerco y le grito a la anciana.

-¡Suelte a ese bebe inmediatamente!-. Fue su respuesta agresiva. Sorprendiendo a la anciana, que se horrorizo cubrio mas al bebe con la manta-. Oh dios mio ¿Por favor? No me haga daño y menos al pequeño Sisifo. Ya se lo iba a entregar a su madre.- La anciana comenzo a temblar del miedo. Sisifo quedo de piedra al escuchar que la anciana habia enunciado el nombre, de su hijo. Por los dioses era un niño se llamaba igual que el. Su corazon amo mas a Sasha ahora, mas la amaba que antes.

- Le ruego que no me haga daño solamente fui contratada para traer a este bebe al mundo.- Se quejo la anciana que temblaba del miedo, Sisifo sonrio con gentileza-. Yo tambien me llamo Sisifo. Soy Sisifo de Sagitario... soy el padre del bebe que sostiene.- Le tendio la mano para que la anciana le permitiese cargar a su hijo. La anciana se mostro recelo al verlo pero algo en ella le decia que creyera, sus palabras.

Le permitio cargar al bebe se lo coloco suavemente en los brazos de Sagitario. Que sonrio al ver a su pequeño hijo, el bebe no dejaba de mirarle. Era identico a el pero tambien tenia los ojos de su madre, era tan pequeño e indefenso. Sisifo coguio una manito de su hijo se la llevo a sus labios se los beso con cariño. Dohko sonrio al ver a su amigo cargar cariñosamente a su hijo, se veia sumamente feliz. La anciana se acerco a Sasha la arropo para que la diosa pudiera descansar, ella estaba agotada por el parto.

Pero Dohko le nego con la cabeza a al anciana se acerco al regazo de la cama. Con suma delicadeza cargo a su diosa en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa.

- Tenemos que salir de aqui la vida de ellos peligra. Nuestra diosa esta perdiendo sangre-. Se preocupo Dohko al ver que de la entrepierna de Sasha salia sangre. La anciana se horrorizo-. Esperen ¿A donde se llevan a la joven y al bebe? Ella necesita guarda reposo por lo menos un mes antes de poder pararse, el bebe necesita de cuidados especiales. No sobrevivira si se lo llevan.- Se preocupo al ver a la joven ponerse palida.- No se preocupe la llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Esta mujer que le trajeron es mi esposa, la secuestraron. Este bebe es mi hijo.- Hablo Sisifo tapo un poco al infante con la manta. Para mantener al bebe caliente.

- No puede ser ellas me habian dicho que ella no queria a su hijo-. Apunto a Sasha incosciente en los brazos, de Dohko. Las facciones de los dos caballeros se arrugaron.- Eso no es cierto mi cielo jamas abandonaria un hijo. Ella ama a este bebe mas que a su propia vida. Como yo-. Se quejo Sisifo. El agradecio a la anciana por traer a su hijo al mundo y Dohko los dos comenzaron a salir de la habitacion para buscar el portal donde los esperaba Alone.

Dohko mando un mensaje a los demas dorados diciendoles que ya habian, rescatado a su diosa y al infante.

...

Mientras que los dorados trataban de ganar tiempo para brindarle mas seguridad a Sisifo y a Dohko que Pandora e Mulan, nos los irian a buscar. Ya varios exceptros habian caido por la insesable fuerza de Hasgard que los detenia como una montaña de musculos, siendo tambien ayudado por Manginoldo que no dejaba de divertirse con los soldados. Asmita habia derrotado ya gran parte de los soldados. Observo el combate de el Cid y con Mulan.

La chica era sumamente fuerte no se dejaba vencer, por el Cid. Pandora no se quedaba atras. Lo que molesto a Hasgard. Se enfrentaban dos personas, dejando al Cid en una tremenda desventaja. Pero sintieron el cosmos de Dohko llamandoles. Lo que ico que Asmita llamara a un cansado Cid que ya tenian que irse. El asintio dejando a los hiladas del Hades molestas.

Pero Pandora agarro su tridente se lo iba a lanzar, al Cid pero una luz las cego completamente a las dos. Que no podian ver absolutamente nada. Cuando la luz cegadira desaparecio, las dos jovenes se sorprendieron al ver que los caballeros dorados ya no estaban lo que molesto a Pandora.

- ¡Malditos! Pandora tirando su tridente sumamente molesta. Mulan ico un puchero.- Mi Sagitario la prefiere a ella. ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga ella? Yo soy mas hermosa que ella y tengo mejor cuerpo que ella.- Lloro deprimida Mulan.

-¡Demonios deja de quejarte tenemos que traerla a ella y al bastardo!-. Pandora se molesto al ver a su amiga llorar deprimida. Ella en verdad estaba enamorada de Sagitario queria tenerlo a su lado.- Sasha Athena me las va a pagar. Yo quiero a mi Sisifo.- Apreto los puños con fuerza. Pandora entendio el sentimiento de su amiga. Tendrian que buscar la forma de volver a traer al infante.

...

Tanto como Asmita y Alone habian telestransportado a Sisifo y al resto hasta al santuario. Sorprendio mucho a Sisifo. El habia pensado que serian telestranportados a Tracia a la residencia e sus abuelos pero no fue como el lo penso. En lugar de eso aparecieron frente a la camara del patriarca donde se encontraba Shion esperando. Este se horrorizo al ver a Sasha en los brazos de Dohko estaba perdiendo sangre, en su entre pierna y tambien pudo observar a Sisifo con su hijo en brazos. Lo que sorprendio al ver al recien nacido. Todavia faltaban tres meses para que su diosa diera a luz.

Pero observo que Nilia corrio a ver a su diosa. Solo Sisifo que salio de su trance pudo decir.

- ¿Por favor ayuden a Sasha esta perdiendo sangre?-. Fue lo unico que escucharon asi fue que Nilia se la llevo para atenderla y Andrea le pidio amablemente a Sisifo que le diera al infante tambien se lo llevarian.

...

Shion le habia pedido a Sisifo que se reuniera con el en su despacho tenian mucho de que hablar.

Ambos caballeros se habian sentado en el escritorio de Shion. Fue Sisifo el que tuvo la palabra.

- Si vienes a reprenderme por estos tres meses... quiero que sepas que cumpli mi amenaza no solo eso... Sasha es mi esposa. Los dos estamos casados nos casamos en el barco rumbo a Tracia-. Sisifo le enseño el aro matrimonal lo que tranquilizo un poco a Shion.- Yo ya se que ustedes se casaron es obvio que el daño, esta hecho. No puedo reprenderte solamente te pido perdon por lo que les ice hace tres meses atras. No vele bien como patriarca no escuche las quejas del corazon de ella y menos las tuyas pero ahora sigo en contra de esto pero se que fuiste escoguido por los dioses para ser digno esposo de la diosa Athena.- Fue la unica respuesta de Shion. Lo que soprendiendo a Sisifo.

- Yo la verdad no esperaba que nos pidieras perdon... pero te perdono a pesar de todo sigues siendo un buen amigo de los dos por eso queremos que seas el padrino del bebe. Del pequeño Sisifo-. Sonrio el y lo que sorprendio a Shion. Pero sonrio y acepto. La puerta del despacho se abrio dejando ver a Nilia que habia entrado para informar. Los dos se percataron de su presencia.

- ¿Como esta la señorita Sasha?-. Fue la pregunta de Shion. Nilia solto un suspiro de tranquilidad-. La trajeron a tiempo esa curandera no supo sellarle bien la herida, por suerte no perdio gran cantidad de sangre. Pero ella estara incapacitada por un mes tiene que reposar en cama no puede pararse por el bien de ella. El bebe lo que le hicieron fue una canayada, traer a un bebe que no esta del todo desarrollado con solo 6 meses. Pero es un bebe fuerte va a soportar las pruebas pero necesita cuidados especiales. Sisifo ya puedes ir a verlos a los dos. El bebe ya fue bañado, alimentado y lo acaban de vestir.- Sonrio Nilia.

- Gracias nos vemos despues su ilustrisima ademas debo enviarle una carta a mis abuelos dandoles a entender que regresare al santuario. Con su permiso.- Sisifo se retiro. Dejando a Nilia que ico una reverencia se retiro. Shion suspiro tranquilo al menos su diosa y el bebe estaban fuera de peligro.

...

En la habitacion de Sasha en sus aposentos personales, en el santuario. Sisifo abrio la puerta dejando ver a su diosa que estaba inconsciente todavia en la cama estaba arropada ya le habian cambiado sus ropas, a lado de la cama de ella habia un precioso pesebre donde estaba su hijo, completamente dormido. Sisifo sonrio al ver a su hijo.

Estaba vestido ya con un lindo vestido blanco y bien arropado, para que el infante descansara tranquilamente. Sisifo sonrio con sumo cuidado agarro al infante lo atrajo a su regazo. Le beso la manito derecha a su hijo, el bebe abrio sus ojos observo a su padre. El sonrio le beso la cabezita el bebe empezo a moverse.

- Ya lo se mama esta cansada. Dejala descansar se que quieres que ella te cargue. Oh hijito tu solamente tienes 6 meses de gestacion aun asi te obligaron, a venir al mundo de esta forma. Pero aun tu madre y yo estamos felices de conocerte.- Sonrio Sisifo observo que el bebe no dejaba de verlo. De pronto sintieron unos suaves quejidos lo que alertaron a Sisifo que no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Su amada estaba abriendo delicadamente sus ojos.

- ¿Hum? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Sisifo?-. Hablo Sasha debilmente sonrio al ver a su esposo. Pero recordo que su bebe no estaba con ella, eso la horrorizo. La obligo a sentarse con cierta dificultad.- Sisifo amor estas aqui. Pero ¿Donde esta nuestro hijo? ¿Por favor dime que el esta bien, que ellas no se lo llevaron?-. Lloro Sasha del miedo pensando que a lo mejor su hijo no estaba con ellos. Sisifo sonrio con esas sonrisas que calmaban los dolores que le aquejaban el alma.- Ya tranquila Sasha mi amor nuestro hijo esta aqui con nosotros, lo tengo en mis brazos-. Sonrio le enseño al recien nacido.

- Nuestro bebe. Sisifo mi amorcito estas vivio. Aqui-. Lloro ella su esposo le tendio al bebe se lo deposito, suavemente en sus brazos. El bebe comenzo a gimotear. Sasha sonrio arropo bien a su hijo le dio un suave beso en sus labios y en su cabezita.- El esta bien ¿Como tu? Pero ¿Como llegamos al santuario?-. Pregunto ella confundida.

- Digamos que te fue a rescatar, te regresamos al santuario. Aqui estaran bien mi hijo y tu. Te amo cada dia mas por la felicidad que me has brindado, ya soy padre te prometo que cuidare bien de ti y de nuestro hijo. Eres mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo.- Comento Sisifo y Sasha sonrio se inclino a besarlo. El bebe gimoteo queriendo ser atendido por sus padres. Sisifo le devolvio el beso. Ambos padres sonrieron al ver a su hijo malhumurado.- Estas molesto ya mi principito esta molesto. Creo que debes tener hambre.

- No ya lo alimentaron a lo mejor debe estar molesto conmigo porque lo desperte.- Sonrio el y miro con ternura a su hijo. El bebe no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al ver a sus padres. Los padres sonrieron-. Definitivamente saco la atractiva sonrisa de padre. Creo que sera todo un coqueto hombre.- Rio melodiasamente Sasha al ver que el bebe, habia sacado el lado coqueto de su padre.- Tambien saco tus ojos sera tan noble como tu. Otra cosa mi cielo debes descansar yo me hare cargo de las necesidades, del bebe.- Sonrio le quito a su hijo gentilmente.

- Sisifo. Estoy bien aunque me siento muy debil.- Sonrio ella con ternura. Sisifo sonrio comenzo a a mecer a su hijo, para que descansara su siesta. Sasha sonrio solamente se dedico a contemplar la escena familiar.

...

En el templo de Acuario. Los caballeros que habian ido en la mision, habia informado al resto de lo ocurrido. Degel asintio ante las palabras sintiendose mucho mas tranquilo. Mas sabiendo que el bebe y su diosa estaban absalbo pero no dejaba la incognita de ¿Porque traer un bebe a los 6 meses de gestacion?. Albafica se molesto y a la vez estaba entristecido.

- Si Sisifo y ustedes no hubieran llegado, quizas ese bebe estaria en las garras de esas locas. Lo importante que el bebe esta con nuestra diosa, estoy seguro que Sisifo no se despegara de su lado.- El caballero de Piscis se sentia tranquilo de saber que ellos estaban absalvo. Hasgard, sonrio-. Sisifo esta embelezado con su hijo, es un niño muy fuerte igual que el. Ja, Ja, Ja no hay que dudar que sera un gran guerrero cundo crezca.

- Ese niño va heredar el gran poder de mi tio.- Regulus saco el pecho con orgullo por ver a su sobrino, era un bebe sumamente fuerte. Degel asintio con una sonrisa ya conociendo la extension del cosmos de Sisifo. Kardia se mordia los labios, con impaciencia lo que llamo la atencion de Allbafica-. Kardia-. Llamo el.- ¿Porque te estas mordiendo los labios de esa manera tan impaciente? Un caballero, no muerde sus labios. Tranquilizate que es lo ¿Que te aqueja?.- Le pregunto.

- Bueno yo-. Admitio-. Quiero ir a ver a la pequeña. No puede ser posible que la tengan en cuarentena a ella, al pequeño. Sagitario sea el unico, con la libertad de ir a verla-. Se quejo con molestia. Deuteros compartio la misma molestia con el.- El es el padre del bebe, ademas yo ya conoci al bebe. Se llama Sisifo igual que su padre.- Rio Manginoldo dandole una galleta de chocolate al pequeño Regulus. Que se emociono se la comio.

- No le des galletas de chocolate a Regulus, sabe que se pone imperactivo despues Sisifo no podra tranquilizarlo-. Le reprendio Asmita. Sabiendo el como se ponia Regulus. Cuando Regulus escucho la voz de Asmita automaticamente escupio la galleta.- No me hagas nada Asmita, ya me porto bien... tio Sisifo ayudame. Asmita me quiere pegar-. El niño corrio al encuentro con su tio se escondio detras de el. Lo que provoco que Asmita con los ojos cerrados no pudiera evitar sonreir.

- Oye tu maldito arquero incidente ¿Quien demonios te dio permiso para casarte con Sasha? Primero tenias que pasar, por mi consentimiento-. Se quejo Kardia con violencia, le agarro a Sisifo de sus ropas. Sisifo se fastidio ante las quejas de, Kardia.- Para tu informacion Kardia yo tuve su consetimiento de ella y de Alone. No tengo porque pedirte a ti un permiso especial para secuestrarla.- Esas palabras fueron filosas lo que molestaron al de la cabellera azul, desordenada.- Ella es como mi hermana, te la llevaste fuera de aqui. Deberia de matarte con Antares.- Los puños de Kardia estaban bien apretados.

- Calmate Kardia entiendo ¿Como te sientes pero debes conservar la calma? Cuenta hasta diez.- Se quejo Degel que separo a Kardia de Sisifo. Ya sus cosmos se habian tornados, muy violentos. En la minima señal de agresion Kardia reaccionaria. Sisifo no quedaba atras.- Ya deja de pelear niñadas. Especialmente tu Kardia, ya Sisifo y la señorita Sasha son matrimonio. Hecho y derecho tienen un hijo.- Se quejo el Cid. Ya harto de los celos de Kardia hacia Sisifo.

Todos sabian que Sisifo y Kardia se llevaban, pues ambos compartian el cariño de Sasha. A diferencia que ahora el cariño y amor de Sasha. Lo que le daba en cierta medida envidia a Kardia. Aun sabian que Sisifo no perdonaba a Kardia por haberse, llevado a Sasha a Mexico. Pero ese asunto habia quedado en el pasado. Regulus le saco la lengua a Asmita.

- Tio Sisifo.¿Como esta la señorita Sasha y el pequeño Sisifo?-. Pregunto el niño con una sonrisa. Sisifo le sonrio-. Ella esta bien esta almorzando ahora mismo y el bebe se quedo dormido. Dormira gran parte del dia. Es mejor no molestarlo, es un pequeño con un humor terrible.- Sonrio Sisifo orgulloso de su hijo.

- Me alegra saber que la señorita Sasha se encuentra bien. Me tiene preocupado de lo que pueda pasarle a ella y al bebe tendremos que doblarle la seguridad. No podemos permitir que a ella le pase nada... ahora en su estado. Debe guardar reposo por lo menos dos meses. Esas arpias casi la matan a ella al bebe. Lo mejor es montar guardia.- Comento el Cid tomando una copa de vino, Sisifo asintio.- Asi es de eso me encargare tratare de quedarme en la habitacion de ella... pero hubiera preferido que ella se quedara, conmigo en el templo de Sagitario. Pero es mejor que ella se quede en sus aposentos yo le hare compañia durante dia y noche. Me retiro necesito descansar.- Los demas asintieron dejaron a Sisifo irse en direccion a su templo.

Pero antes que se fuera lo felicitaron pues el ya era padre, era el primero de los caballeros dorados de su generacion en casarse y tener un hijo. A lo que Sisifo agradecio.

...

Sasha mecia a su hijo con tranquilidad en su hermoso pesebre que era la cuna de su bebe. Donde descansaba su hijo. El pequeño Sisifo se habia quedado profundamente dormido a lo que Sasha sonrio lo arropo con sumo cuidado. Ya Sisifo se habia retirado dejandolos a los dos solos. Pero habia prometido excabullirse en la noche, para compartirlo con ellos dos. Dormir junto los tres como una familia.

Sonrio el dormiria el resto del dia ya no molestaria, el bebe habia estado gimoteando del sueño, apenas llevaba una horas de haber nacido ya se comportaba como un bebe de un mes. Sasha sonreria al ver que su hijo era un bebe sumamente fuerte a pesar de estar debil de salud. La puerta de su habitacion se abrio con delicadeza a lo que alerto a Sasha, que siguio moviendo el pesebre. Andrea habia cerrado la puerta con delicadeza para evitar hacer ruido.

- Disculpe mi señorita Sasha. Lamento venir en momentos inoportunos-. Apunto al bebe que se habia quedado profundamente dormido. Sasha sonrio-. Tranquila el pequeño Sisifo se quedo profundamente dormido, dormira el resto del dia. Es increible el solo tiene unas horas de haber nacido a pesar... de ser un bebe... prematuro. De tan solo 6 meses es muy lindo.- Dejo el pesebre quieto se sento.

- Es cierto el es un bebe muy hermoso. Sabras que cuando lo estaban bañando no dejaba de coquetearle a las doncellas. Saco el lado coqueto y picaro de su padre, eso es definitivo. Pero no vengo por eso señorita Sasha vengo por que es necesario que usted tenga que dar algunas ordenes... sabemos que esta muy debil perdio mucha sangre y la obligaron a traer a su hijo al mundo a los 6 meses de embarazo.- Andrea apreto con fuerza sus puños habia detestado, lo que le habia hecho a su diosa. Obligarla a traer a su bebe muy prematuramente. Sasha noto su incomodidad con una de sus finas manos coloco una mano en su hombro-. No te preocupes se que fue traumatico, pero yo le veo el lado positivo... al menos Sisifo y yo tenemos a nuestro pequeño. El esta bien aunque necesita muchos cuidados.

- Pero aun... asi. Su ilustrisima ya esta pensando en triplicar la seguridad. Mas ahora por el niño es un bebe demasiado pequeño necesita de mucha seguridad. En su estado usted esta muy vulnerable-. La diosa se preocupo ante las palabras de Andrea.- Si es cierto pero Sisifo es mi esposo el nos va a cuidar-. Aquella revelacion sorprendio a Andrea.- ¿Sisifo y tu se casaron?-. Sasha asintio con una dulce sonrisa, le enseño su aro matrimonial. Andrea sonrio-. Oh felicidades de seguro que ya deben tener los tres meses de casados... eso quiere decir que este hombrecito precioso. Que duerme nacio dentro de un matrimonio.- Sasha asintio se rio melodiosamente.

Ambas jovenes siguiero riendo y conversando tranquilamente por el resto del dia.

...

Al anochecer en los aposentos de la diosa Athena. Sasha habia logrado con el permiso de Nilia poder pararse y caminar poco para mover las piernas. Ahora tenia a su hijo en sus brazos, que ya habia sido bañado por ella y alimentado ella se sento en el umbral de la cama para dejarle de comer. El pequeño preferia la leche materna, del pecho de Sasha. Sasha sonrio con ternura al ver su pequeño bebe comer su alimento.

El bebe gimoteo solton el pezon del seno desnudo de Sasha ella se acomodo el pijama de seda que llevaba puesto se lo subio cubrio su seno, abrazo a su bebe lo puso en forma horizontal descansando en su golpes suaves para evitar lastimar el debil cuerpecito de su hijo le comenzo a sacar los gases a caminar un poco para que el bebe se durmiera. Pero un sonido alerto a Sasha que la obligo, a voltear la puerta trampa se abrio dejando ver a Sisifo que habia venido a ver a su familia.

- Mi amor ¿Que haces levantada? Cielo te dije que no te preocuparas de eso me encargo yo. Ven dame a Sisifo Junior yo le sacare los gases.- Sisifo se acerco a ella con una mano le pidio que le tendiera el bebe. Sasha sonrio con ternura se lo tendio suavemente, que el bebe no se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en los brazos de su padre. El comenzo a sacarle los gases-. Perdoname amor es que queria ser util. Necesita estar con mi bebe un rato, ser yo. La que atienda sus necesidades.

- Pero no ahora necesitas reposar. Descansa yo atendere a nuestra hijo. Toda la noche.- El siguio sacandole los gases a su hijo. De pronto escucharon un gentil gas ser liberado lo que provoco la risa de sus padres.- Eso no fue gentil Sisifo Junior. Estoy agotada- Se sento en el umbral de la cama y Sisifo tambien con su hijo en brazos.

- No debiste levantarte amor ven descansa yo me hare cargo del bebe. Ya cuando puedas levantarte podras hacerte cargo de nuestro hijo, mientras tanto dejamelo a mi. He estado informandome bien del tema-. Sonrio el. Sasha asintio con dulzura.

Media hora despues el bebe se habia quedado profundamente dormido y Sisifo lo coloco en su pesebre lo arropo con sumo cuidado, el se desvistio quedando solamente en sus pantalones se acosto abrazo a su dormida esposa cerro los ojos. Con su cosmos los proteguio a ambos. Al pequeño infante.

...

Nace un nuevo dia en el santuario. Como todas las mañanas desde hace mas medio mes. El pequeño Sisifo habia salido sastifactoriamente de los riesgos que lo aquejaban, ahora el bebe comia mas de dos onzas por comida, e incluso habia crecido en un tamaño considerable. Ya pareciendose a un bebe de un mes de nacido. Sasha habia logrado salir de, su estado de cuarentena ya se le permitia a los dorados estar con ella.

Aquella preciosa mañana en la camara del templo del patriarca. Sasha habia estado atendiendo sus deberes como diosa, pero no lo hacia sola su bebe estaba a lado de ella en un pequeño pesebre siempre vigilado por una doncella o escudero. Sisifo siempre los iba a visitar trataba de terminar temprano sus deberes para, pasar tiempo con ellos. Con su familia. Sasha sonrio despidiendo a uno de sus soldados, despues de dar un reporte.

Shion observo con detenimiento el como Sasha se paraba de su trono, se acercaba a su pesebre levantaba a su bebe con gentileza. Le da besos a su bebe.

- Shion creo que por hoy terminare mis deberes. Voy a llevar a Sisifo Junior a ver a su padre. El quiere estar con su padre-. Sonrio la diosa. Shion asintio.- De todas forma ya usted ha adelantado, ya gran parte de sus deberes, pero no salga sola. Le ruego que me deje enviarle dos soldados para que la excolten hasta los campos de entrenamiento donde se encuentra Sisifo.- Sasha mientras acunaba a su bebe. Que no dejaba de ver a Shion.- Esta bien. Pero antes necesito conseguir una, capucha para cubrirlo del sol. Su piel aun es muy sensible.- Sonrio Sasha y Shion asintio pidiendole a uno de los escuderos que por favor, le trajera una capucha para el bebe.

Uno de los escuderos que estaba cerca asintio, Sasha sorniendo mientras observaba a su bebe. El bebe no dejaba de ver, todo lo que rodeaba. Ella sonrio sin embargo las puertas de la camara se abrieron dejando ver a el Cid que no venia solo venia acompañado con un pequeño niño de 8 años de edad. Sasha sonrio. El Cid y el niño se arrodillaron frente a su diosa de forma muy repestuosa a sus superiores.

- Buenas tardes señorita Athena lamento la intromision con su bebe.- Hablo el caballero de Capricornio de forma, respetuosa le sonrio al bebe que no dejaba de ver todo en los brazos a su madre. No pudo evitar escaparsele una risa. Lo que provoco que todos los presentes sonrieran. Sasha sonrio le beso su cabezita.- No te preocupes apenas si estaba terminando mis deberes. Pero veo, que trajiste a tu discipulo Adrian.- El Cid se paro de forma solenme asintio.- Si es que solicitio que le permita a mi discipulo acompañarme en la mision que me encomendaron, a Francia. En Paris.- El niño asintio.

- Que sea asi sera una experiencia para Adrian aprender como es el mundo de la cabelleria, espero que puedas guiarlo sabiamente Cid-. Respondio Shion y el Cid asintio.- Asi sera con su permiso su ilustrisima y señorita Athena me retiro para hacer... los preparativos. Con su permiso.- Los dos se retiraron. Sasha sonrio observo a su bebe que no dejaba, de observarla ella le sonrio le agarro una manita se la beso con amor. Unos de los escuderos aparecio con la capucha para el bebe. Sasha se sento en su trono para ponersela. El bebe comenzaba a babear la capucha su madre sonrio le limpio. La capucha con sumo cuidado. Tapo su cabeza.

Se despidio de Shion y este le pidio que tuviera cuidado, ella asintio ella no estaba sola estaba escoltada por los soldados.

...

En los campos de entrenamientos del coliseo principal, todos los aspirantes se encontraban entrenando. Hasgard observaba a sus discipulos no estaba solo, Sisifo lo acompañaba con Regulus y Dohko. Todos llevaban sus armaduras doradas puesta.

Hasgard observaba a su discipula Tatiana golpear bien a un aspirante a armadura de plata, se sentia orgulloso de su discipula ella representaba bien al signo de Tauro si en futuro cercano el decidia retirarse ella lo representaria bien. Pero de la nada escucharon unas gentiles risas. Todos los dorados voltearon a ver. Sisifo sonrio al ver a su diosa y esposa llegar escoltada con su hijo que llevaba puesto una capucha.

Los pompones de la capucha del bebe, le hacian cosquillas en la nariz del infante. Sisifo camino hasta su esposa se inclino le beso los labios ella, le correspondio el beso. El bebe alzo una manita. Sisifo sonrio cargo el bebe en sus brazos el bebe sonrio.

- Vinimos a visitarlos un rato, ya termine mis deberes por hoy. Queria estar un rato con ustedes y con mi querido esposo.- Sonrio Sasha con ternura los soldados, caminaron detras de ella. Dohko sonrio se acerco al bebe que estaba en brazos de Sisifo.- Este crio de verdad se parece a ti, cuando era un infante hay fotos que lo demuestran.- Rio Dohko le ico cosquillas al bebe, que se echo reir. Hasgard se acerco.- Definitivamente este niño la sangre, lo llama mira lo fuerte que es, como le aprieta la mano a Dohko.- Rio Hasgard al ver al bebe jalandole el dedo con fuerza.

- Mi hijo es un bebe fuerte lamento no poder quedarme, mas tiempo. Quiero pasar un rato con mi familia yo...-. Suplico Sisifo sus compañeros sonrieron.- Tio vaya con su familia un rato. Nosotros lo incubrimos de todas, formas ya terminaste tus obligaciones. Anda ve con tu familia.- Rio Regulus despidio a su tio y el asintio. Le sonrio a los soldados, les dio a entender que el se encargaria de su familia de aqui en adelante.

Los tres se retiraron para estar solos.

...

En una colina preciosa cerca de, el mirador del santuario Sisifo y Sasha disfrutaban de la calma del dia en familia con el bebe. El bebe estaba acostado en la hierba sobre la capucha se reia ante las cosquillas que Sisifo le daba.

- Aun sigo sin creer que soy padre, gracias mi amor por darme la oportunidad de ser padre.- Sisifo se acerco a ella le beso los labios. Ella sonrio le devolvio el gesto.- No todo se lo debo a Hades y a ti por no rechazarme, pensando que a lo mejor... estaria jugando con tus sentimientos. Cuando en realidad lo unico que queria era estar contigo con este hombrecito hermoso..- El bebe solto una gentil risa. Por las cosquillas de su madre.- El lleva en la sangre el poder tan cosmico y fuerte. Seras tan fuerte como tu padre. Aunque naciste bajo la senda de Geminis.- Sasha sonrio al ver a su bebe reirse.

- Es verdad no me gustaria que Deuteros lo entrenara prefiria hacerlo yo. Me gustaria enseñarle las bases del cosmos. Pero mas adelante, cuando tenga mas edad quizas... si Deuteros me inspirara mas confianza lo dejare que entrene a nuestro hijo.- Sasha se mostro preocupada, por las palabras de su esposo.- Sisifo-. Llamo ella.- Deuteros no es tan mala persona, como tu crees. Solamente es un poco... primitivo pero es una buena persona. Ademas el se lleva bien con este hombrecito que estoy viendo aqui.- Rio melodiosamente Sasha. Al ver que a su bebe le gustaba las bolas de cosmos que Sisifo hacia.

- Pero aun asi... no me confio mi amor. Nuestro hijo no se lo dejo a cualquier persona.- Sasha sonrio.- Lo se eso no hay duda, otra cosa amor. Sabes que Nilia me dijo que ya nuestro bebe esta fuera de peligro. Ya podra salir de noche incluso. Verdad que shi que eres el bebe, mas hermosos del santuario.- Rio Sasha.

- Me alegra saber eso cuando el bebe este en condiciones de viajar, lo llevaremos a Tracia para que conozca a sus bisabuelos... quizas a su tio Tenma.- El bebe se quedo viendo con curiosidad a sus padres.- Si Tenma me envio una carta, comentandome con impaciencia. Me preguntaba ¿Cuando llevaras al campeon a que conozca a su poderoso tio Tenma? El dice, que no tiene la menor duda de que heredara tu poder.- Sisifo no pudo evitar sonreir. El bebe gimoteo un poco molesto lo que alerto a sus padres, el bebe estaba malhumurado.- Creo cielo que debes tener hambre, sera mejor que lo lleve para darle su biberon. Estas molesto.- Sisifo se paro ayudo a su esposa a pararse, se agacho para coguer a su hijo tenerlo en brazos.- Vamos este hombrecito capaz se pone a llorar, del hambre.

- Lo se ya vamos campeon para que comas.- Sonrio Sasha no pudo evitar tener sentimientos, de felicidad ahora era una mujer, madre y esposa. Tenia un hombre maravilloso al cual ella amaba sobre toda las cosas y precioso hijo al cuidar amar y cuidar. Pero los dos eran ignorantes que las sombras los estaban vigilando.

...

- Muy pronto ese bebe caera en nuestras manos, te juro Athena que cuando ese dia llegue las fuerzas del mal se apoderaran de el.- Rio Pandora al ver al bebe desde lejos, ella estaba esperando que la seguridad del santuario se debilitara un poco. Para ella poder llevarse al infante al inframundo de nuevo.


End file.
